Erfüllung
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Die Enterprise befindet sich auf einer eigentlich erfreulichen Mission, doch es soll alles anders kommen. Mein persönlicher Abschied von Picard, Riker, Data und Co. Kapitel 23 ist da!
1. Kapitel 1

**_Es folgt...eine ungewöhnlich lange Anmerkung von mir!_**

**_Endlich habe ich mich überwinden können das erste Kapitel meiner Star Trek Next Generation Story hier hochzuladen. Sie ist aus dem einfachen Grunde entstanden, weil mir der letzte Kinofilm mit meiner Lieblingscrew nicht besonders gefallen hat. Also dachte ich mir, so du schreibst dir jetzt einfach dein ganz persönliches Ende._**

**_Dies ist auch der Grund, warum ich zwar Wert auf eine spannende Handlung gelegt habe, aber keine Zeit hatte für dieses Unterfangen vorher ein Physikstudium abzuschließen! Wichtig sind mir die Interaktionen der Hauptfiguren, an denen ich im übrigen natürliche keinerlei Rechte besitze!_**

**_Mir ist aufgefallen, dass auf dem Gebiet ST-NG (zumindest in Deutsch) hier nicht mehr besonders viel los ist...leider!_**

**_Sollte jemand dennoch Gefallen an meiner Story finden, so möchte er mir dies bitte durch ein Review kundtun. Es existieren nämlich bereits weit über zehn Kapitel dieser Geschichte (die Erfüllung heißt, weil es meine persönliche Erfüllung ist), die jedoch jeweils von mir überarbeitet werden müssten. Diese Arbeit werde ich mir nur machen, wenn der Wunsch danach existiert!_**

**_Tja, im Moment glaube ich noch nicht daran, dass sie besonderen Anklang finden wird - aber vielleicht täusche ich mich ja auch,_**

**_alles Liebe,_**

**_Kira_**

* * *

**An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten desStar TrekUniversums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte. **

**Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!**

**Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!**

**

* * *

******

**STAR TREK**

**THE NEXT GENERATION**

**„ERFÜLLUNG"**

**Kapitel 1**

Sternzeit 56844.9

Die Enterprise glitt mit Impulsantrieb durch die Schwärze des Alls wie ein Ozeandampfer durch die Weiten des Meeres.

Vergleichbar war auch die Stimmung an Bord des Sternenschiffes, mit der an Bord eines Vergnügungskreuzers. Die Ausgelassenheit der Crew stimmte Picard sowohl dennoch nachdenklich.

Er wusste, dass der Einsatz, den er derzeit kommandierte, wahrlich kein Risiko barg. Jedenfalls nicht im üblichen Sinne.

Der Anlass ihrer Reise war vielmehr ein Freundschaftsdienst. Ein Dienst dem Picard und die gesamte Crew der Enterprise mit besonderer Freude nachging.

Aber die Besorgnis, die Picard im hintersten Winkel seiner Seele verspürte, ließ sich dennoch nicht abschütteln.

„Herrschaften, die Hochzeitskutsche befindet sich noch nicht an ihrem Ziel. Bleiben Sie wachsam, es gibt Räuber in den Wäldern."

Die Brückenoffiziere grinsten bei dieser historischen Metapher, aber Picard war sicher, dass die Ernsthaftigkeit hinter seinen Worten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte.

Er fragte sich allerdings warum der Stein in seinem Magen sich nicht einfach in Wohlgefallen auflöste.

Commander Riker nahm die Stimmungsschwankungen des Captains wahr. Es fiel ihm jedoch schwer angemessen darauf zu reagieren, da seine eigene Gemütsverfassung alles andere als ausgeglichen war.

Für ihn sollte sich schon morgen ein großes Kapitel seines Lebens schliessen. Deanna Troi, seine geliebte Imzadi würde sich vermählen. Jedoch nicht mit ihm, wie er Zeit seines Lebens geglaubt hatte.

Nein, er war ein Narr gewesen. Wie hatte er jemals glauben können einer leidenschaftlichen Frau wie Deanna würde es reichen Seite an Seite mit ihm zu leben, all seine Emotionen zu erleben ohne für die ihren jemals eine Erfüllung zu finden.

Das ihre Gefühle allerdings so eine völlig andere Richtung nehmen würden, hatte ihn wie ein Schlag getroffen.

Zu Anfang hatte er es für ein Helfersyndrom gehalten, dass Troi so starkes Interesse daran hatte Worf bei seinen klingonischen Gefühlsausbrüchen zur Seite zu stehen.

Aber vielleicht war es schon immer so vorherbestimmt gewesen.

Deanna war wie ein Katalysator für den Klingonen. Und er war aufgrund seines gezügelten Temperamentes sehr wohl zu echter leidenschaftlicher Liebe fähig.

Riker bemühte sich diese Gedanken schleunigst aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Worf hatte sich sehr fair verhalten. Als sei Riker ihr Vater, nicht ihr ehemaliger Liebhaber, hatte er bei ihm um ihre Hand angehalten. Riker wollte ebenfalls echte Fairness beweisen und Deanna Morgen zum Altar geleiten und sie dort ihrem neuen Imzadi übergeben.

Er musste nun doch etwas bei dem Gedanken lächeln, dass er nicht nur seine ehemalige Geliebte, sondern auch den großen tapferen Krieger Worf dort splitternackt sehen würde. Er wusste, dass dies ein Aspekt seiner Hochzeit war, die dem Klingonen alles andere als angenehm war.

Picard schien sich auch gerade Gedanken über die besonderen Umstände einer Betazoidenhochzeit zu machen, denn sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

Der Captain legte dem jungen Fähnrich Weiland die Hand auf die Schulter und wies ihn an, die Geschwindigkeit etwas zu erhöhen.

„Nummer Eins, es wäre vielleicht von Vorteil etwas früher einzutreffen um uns noch vor der Zeremonie auszuruhen. Auf Betazed soll es fantastische Quellen geben.

Also ich werde mich sobald wir eintreffen gleich auf den Weg machen. Was ist mit Ihnen? Möchten Sie mich vielleicht begleiten?"

Zweifellos hatte Picard vor, mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen.

Nicht nur das diese Quellen in der Tat hervorragend zum Entspannen geeignet waren, sie würden ihn auch bis zum Abend von der Gegenwart von Lwaxanna Troi befreien, die wohl kaum nur einige Stunden vor der Hochzeit ihrer Tochter sich in irgendwelche dampfenden Erdlöcher setzen würde, weil diese sonst ihre kunstvolle Frisur ruinieren würden.

Da Picard dieses Problem nicht hatte, war dies ein hervorragender Ort für seine Flucht vor dieser Frau.

Seine letzte Begegnung mir ihr steckte ihm zweifellos noch in den Knochen.

Er hatte Schwierigkeiten zuvorkommend zu einer Frau zu sein, die keine Gelegenheit ausließ ihn durch zweideutige Bemerkungen bloßzustellen.Gleichzeitig bemühte sie sich ihn ständig zu umgarnen.

Riker dachte dass sie ihren Spaß sicher während der Trauung haben würde, wenn Picard ebenfalls völlig ohne Bekleidung die Vermählung vollzog, aber er würde es souverän meistern, wie alles in seinem Leben.

Mit dem Vorschlag ihn bei dem Besuch der Quellen zu begleiten, wollte Picard seinen ersten Offizier aber vielleicht nur davor bewahren die Situation nicht so galant zu überstehen, denn wenn er keine Gelegenheit mehr bekam mit Deanna zu sprechen bevor sie Worfs Frau würde, wäre sicher alles sehr viel leichter.

„Captain, die Sensoren melden eine Raumanomalie etwa 215.000 Kilometer an Backbord."

Der Fähnrich der die Meldung mitteilte sah zu Data hinüber um seine Zustimmung abzuwarten.

Der Androide schaltete blitzschnell an seiner Konsole und richtete dann seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf Picard.

„Fähnrich Dorham hat recht Sir. Es handelt sich um eine Anomalie die bisher nicht kartographiert wurde. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass diese erst vor kurzem entstanden ist."

Picard legte die Stirn in Falten. Mit einem kurzen Nicken in Richtung Dorham brachte er seine Anerkennung für dessen Leistung zum Ausdruck und wandte sich dann wieder an Data.

„Commander, wieviel Zeit wird es uns kosten in Richtung der Anomalie zu steuern und dort einen Scan vorzunehmen?"

Der Androide zögerte nur wenige Millisekunden. Ihm war im Laufe der Zeit die er mit Menschen verbracht hatte aufgefallen, dass diese nicht immer die korrekte Antwort auf ihre Fragen erwarteten, sondern oftmals eher ihre Gedanken bestätigt haben wollten.

Manchmal fiel es ihm schwer diese unausgesprochenen Worte wahrzunehmen und es waren vielmehr seine Erfahrungswerte die nun zum Einsatz kamen.

„Sir, wir sollten es trotz einer genaueren Untersuchung der Vorkommnisse noch schaffen pünktlich den Orbit von Betazed zu erreichen um genügend Zeit für die Feierlichkeiten zu haben."

Einmal mehr hatte Data es geschafft über seinen eigenen emotionslosen Schatten zu springen und Picards Wünsche vorauszusehen, denn dessen Gesichtszüge entspannten sich als er Dorham aufforderte Kurs auf diese Anomalie zu nehmen.

Data versuchte während sie sich auf den Zielort zubewegten immer wieder verschiedene Tests vorzunehmen, aber die Anomalie ließ sich nicht scannen. Sie mussten wohl erst am Ziel eintreffen um wirklich brauchbare Daten zu bekommen.

Mit einem Zischen öffneten sich die Türen des Turboliftes. Picard warf von seinem Commandosessel aus nur einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter. Er wusste auch so wen es auf die Brücke gezogen hatte.

„Mr. Worf, darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie sich nicht im Dienst befinden."

„Captain," Worf zögerte kurz um die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sein Blick war, wie die meiste Zeit, missmutig.

„Ich bitte um die Zuteilung eines Brückendienstes."

Picard versuchte nicht zu grinsen. „Lieutenant, Sie haben sicherlich bemerkt, dass wir den Kurs geändert haben. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass wir den strengen Zeitplan trotzdem einhalten werden.

Sie sind formell bereits aus dem Dienstplan genommen. Aber...übernehmen Sie bitte Ihren alten Posten für die Zeit dieser Sondermission."

Worf nickte kurz und ging schnellen Schrittes an die Gefechtsstation. Der Fähnrich, der Worf für diese Reise dort vertreten sollte, ging eilig zur Seite und übernahm dann auf ein Zeichen von Worf die Anzeigenkontrolle der Phaserbänke.

Picard stellte erstaunt fest, dass der Klingone sich nun, da er an seinem Posten stand, zu entspannen schien.

Plötzlich machte er sich Sorgen ob Worfs Entscheidung, als Kampfsportlehrer an die Akademie zu wechseln, wirklich die richtige Wahl für ihn war. Er und Deanna wollten sich beide auf der Erde niederlassen. Sie wollte als Psychologin eine eigene Praxis übernehmen. Damit erfüllte sie sich einen Wunschtraum. Auf Menschen einzugehen war einfach ihre Bestimmung und auf der Erde konnten sie ein normales Leben führen, ohne die Gefahr in Kämpfe verwickelt zu werden, die mehr als einmal ihr aller Leben gefährdet hatten.

Aber Picard glaubte zu wissen, dass Worf eben diese Gefahr brauchte und er glaubte dass tief in ihrem Herzen Deanna dies auch wusste. Worf glaubte wohl aus Liebe zu ihr gegen seine Natur handeln zu können und war es nicht in der Tat so, dass man aus Liebe die unsinnigsten Dinge tat? Was nutzte der

Verstand schon wenn die Sinne vernebelt waren.

Hatte er selbst nicht sein Herz an Vash verloren, damals bei seinem Landurlaub auf Risa. Er liebte sie immer noch, obwohl sie versucht hatte ihn zu betrügen.

„Wir haben jetzt visuellen Kontakt", ließ sich Data vernehmen und riss Picard so aus seinen Gedanken.

„Auf den Schirm", befahl Picard. Eine Sekunde später erschien die Projektion in vorderen Bereich des Schiffes.

Picard blickte auf den Schirm, sah aber nur das schwarze Weltall. Unwillkürlich hatte er sich aus seinem Commandosessel erhoben und war näher an den Bildschirm getreten, nun wandte er sich zu seiner Crew um. Unsicher sah er zu Riker hinüber. Auch dieser hatte die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen und starrte auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot.

„Data, sind dies die richtigen Koordinaten?" fragte er dann.

„Ja Sir", erwiderte der Androide. „Ich vergrößere den Ausschnitt um den Kern der Anomalie."

Der Monitor zeigte nun einen Fleck der schwer erkennbar war. Er hatte eine Größe von höchsten zwei Metern.

„Das ist doch unmöglich." Picard war ratlos.

„Bringen Sie uns näher ran. Picard an Maschinenraum. Ist der Traktorstrahl einsatzbereit?"

LaForges Stimme meldete sich über das Comsystem. „Traktorstrahl einsatzbereit, Sir."

Ein fürchterlicher Knall ließ mit einem mal die Brücke erbeben. Da der Aufprall völlig überraschend kam, stürzte der Captain, der gerade im Begriff war sich wieder zu setzen, gegen die Konsole die direkt neben seinem Commandosessel angebracht war. Einige Brückenoffiziere waren ebenfalls gestürzt und kämpften darum so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Bericht", brüllte Picard, der sich inzwischen in seinen Sessel gehievt hatte.

Riker beobachtete die Anzeigen. Als er zum Captain schaute sah er, dass diesem ein Rinnsal Blut aus einer Kopfwunde über die Stirn lief.

„Schilde runter auf 50 Prozent. Schäden an der Backbordwarpgondel. Lebenserhaltung stabil. Mehrere Verletzte auf allen Decks. Meldungen kommen noch rein." Data war bei diesen Ausführungen ganz ruhig, seine Kopfhaltung ließ jedoch darauf schließen, dass er mehrere Diagnosen über den Vorfall anstellte und somit wirkte sogar er beunruhigt.

„Roter Alarm. Schilde hoch. Worf aktivieren Sie die Waffenphalanx. Jeder bleibt auf seinem Posten bis wir wissen was hier los ist."

„Waffen sind aktiviert, Sir." Natürlich hatte Worf nicht erst auf den ausdrücklichen Befehl gewartet. Kampfbereitschaft war seine zweite Natur und Picard beabsichtigte nicht ihn wegen seiner Voreile zu tadeln.

„Was auch immer das dort draußen ist, Sir, es hat ein immens großes Kraftfeld von dem es umgeben wird. Aber die Daten ergeben keinen Sinn..."

„Sprechen Sie weiter Data," der Captain wischte sich das Blut von der Augenbraue.

„Nun, es sieht so aus als würde das Kraftfeld etwas sehr Gefährliches schützen. Den Daten zufolge müsste es die physikalischen Auswirkungen einer Singularität haben."

„Wie kann das sein Commander? Wollen Sie mir sagen das um eine Singularität ein Kraftfeld existieren kann? Das ist völlig unmöglich. Jedes Kraftfeld in der Nähe einer Singularität würde sofort kollabieren."

„Ja Sir. Es bleibt jedoch zu bedenken, dass es sich um ein Kraftfeld handelt, dessen physikalische Eigenheiten uns bislang völlig unbekannt sind. Deshalb konnte es auch nicht von unseren Sensoren erfasst werden."

„Ja", ließ sich nun Riker vernehmen. „Das hätte uns ansonsten zumindest den Aufprall erspart. Aber merkwürdig ist auch die Form der Singularität, wenn wir das was dort im All ist einmal so nennen wollen. Darin ist zweifellos ein Objekt. Aber um was handelt es sich ?"

Ratlosigkeit machte sich auf der Brücke breit. Alle starrten auf den Monitor in dessen Mittelpunkt sich langsam etwas durchs All bewegte. Es war sehr klein und hatte trotzdem so große Auswirkungen.

Als Riker wieder zum Captain sah, fiel ihm auf ,dass dieser inzwischen Probleme hatte die Blutung seiner Kopfverletzung mit den Händen zu stoppen.

„Captain, Sie sollten sich auf die Krankenstation begeben. Ich habe den Eindruck diese Anomalie wird uns doch noch etwas länger hier aufhalten," seine letzten Worte galten Worf, der ihm mit einem Brummen zustimmte.

„Ja Nummer Eins, Sie haben recht. Alle Daten über dieses – was immer es sein mag - sammeln. Roten Alarm beenden. Bleiben Sie aber weiter auf Gefechtsstation. Erstatten Sie mir sofort Meldung, sollte sich irgendetwas an der Lage dieses Gegenstandes ändern.

Ich befinde mich auf der Krankenstation. In einer halben Stunde versammeln sich die Führungsoffiziere im Besprechungsraum."

Damit verließ er die Brücke und betrat den Turbolift.

Auf der Krankenstation herrschte reger Betrieb. Die meisten Verletzten waren jedoch bereits behandelt worden und kehrten zu ihrem Dienst oder in ihre Quartiere zurück.

Picard saß auf einem der Biobetten und wartete geduldig bis Dr. Beverly Crusher mit seinem Neuralscan fertig war.

„Sie haben Glück gehabt, Captain. Es ist nur eine Platzwunde und Sie haben eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung."

Er brummte zustimmend. Crusher schloss die Wunde und wartete nicht auf seine Zustimmung um ihm ein schmerzstillendes Hypospray zu verabreichen. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als seine Kopfschmerzen nachließen.

Dr. Crusher schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln bevor sie sich dem nächsten Patienten zuwandte.

Picard erhob sich vom Biobett und strich seine Uniform glatt. Es war Zeit für die Besprechung. Dr. Crusher würde nicht daran teilnehmen können, sie wurde noch von einigen Verletzten gebraucht.

Als Picard den Raum betrat, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass die Führungsoffiziere bereits versammelt waren. Er selbst setzte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches. Riker räusperte sich, um den Anfang der Berichterstattung zu übernehmen.

„Die Schiffssensoren wurden einer Prüfung unterzogen. Sie funktionieren einwandfrei. Die Daten die wir durch das Kraftfeld erhalten, wirken aber verzerrt und widersprüchlich."

„Sir,"ließ sich Data vernehmen."Ich bin gerade dabei sämtliche Logbücher der Sternenflotte durchzugehen um zu sehen, ob bereits ein Vorkommnis dieser Art aufgezeichnet wurde."

„Gut Data." Picard sah in die Runde. Geordi wollte nun seinen Teil der Berichterstattung beisteuern.

„Der Warpantrieb ist wieder voll einsatzfähig. Auch wenn er uns bei der Lösung des Rätsels natürlich keine Hilfe ist", fügte er zerknirscht hinzu.

„Data ist es uns, nun da die Sensoren wieder funktionieren, möglich das Objekt durch eine visuelle Vergrößerung genauer zu untersuchen?"

„Nein Sir. Das Objekt ist sehr klein und wir sind durch die Barriere die es umgibt, nicht in der Lage näher heranzufliegen."

Geordi, der bislang auf den Tisch vor sich gestarrt hatte, blickte plötzlich auf.

„Captain", sagte er hastig. „Wenn wir meinen Visor mit den Schiffssensoren verbinden und die Phasenverschiebung angleichen könnten, würde er vielleicht wie ein Fernglas funktionieren..."

Picard lächelte, dankbar für diesen Vorschlag. „Machen Sie es so", sagte er gerade als sich die Tür des Besprechungsraumes plötzlich öffnete.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, aber wird hier vielleicht ein Counselor benötigt", fragte Troi mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

„Deanna!" Worf hatte sich halb von seinem Stuhl erhoben und wirkte für einen Klingonen ungewöhnlich verlegen.

Picard kam zu dem Schluss, dass er nicht mit seiner zukünftigen Frau darüber gesprochen hatte, dass er sich freiwillig für den Brückendienst melden wollte. Sollte sie erstaunt sein ihn hier anzutreffen, ließ sie es sich jedoch nicht anmerken.

„Gerne Counselor. Allerdings ist unsere Besprechung soeben beendet. Würden Sie uns bitte auf die Brücke begleiten?" Picard machte eine einladende Handbewegung und ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Wenigstens würde dieser eigenartige Vorfall dafür sorgen, dass die Crew noch etwas länger zusammen blieb. In diesem Moment spürte er mehr denn je, wie sehr er an diesen Menschen hing.

Picard, Riker, Troi und Worf gingen zur Brücke, während Data und Geordi zum Maschinenraum gingen um die Prozedur durchzuführen.

„Data, glauben Sie wirklich es hat einen derartigen Vorfall schon einmal in der Geschichte der Sternenflotte gegeben?"

„Das kann ich mit Bestimmtheit nicht bestätigen Geordi. Aber wenn ich ein Mensch wäre, so würde ich wahrscheinlich sagen – ich habe so ein Gefühl."

Geordi zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Data eingehend an. Data war eine Maschine und reagierte eigentlich immer vorhersehbar, dennoch schaffte er es immer wieder Geordi in Erstaunen zu versetzen.

„Ich hoffe unser Plan funktioniert, sonst halte ich Sie unnötig von Ihren Recherchen ab."

„Das macht nichts Geordi, ich denke ich werde die Zeit kompensieren können. Wenn unser Vorhaben glückt, werden meine Analysen vielleicht ohnehin nicht mehr von Nöten sein."

Sie hatten den Maschinenraum erreicht und Geordi setzte sich auf einen der Stühle vor den Schaltkonsolen um seinen Visor abzunehmen. Kaum hatte er ihn entfernt, versank die Welt um ihn herum in Dunkelheit.

Früher, so wusste Geordi, hatten Menschen die blind geboren wurden, oder die im Laufe ihres Lebens plötzlich erblindeten andere Sinne, wie das Hören oder das Tasten weit höher entwickelt als Sehende.

Bei Geordi waren diese Sinne nicht besonders entwickelt, da er durch seinen Visor ständig optische Eindrücke erhielt.

Er wusste allerdings, dass diese sich sehr von denen anderer Menschen unterschied. Außerdem kam die Tatsache hinzu, dass er für den Luxus den Visor zu tragen einen hohen Preis zahlte. Die Schmerzen, die der Visor verursachte und gegen die kein Arzt etwas unternehmen konnte ohne dass Geordis Sehfähigkeit eingeschränkt wurde, gehörten einfach zu seinem Leben.

„Für den Rest der Modifikationen müssen Sie den Visor tragen, Geordi."

Data gab ihm das kostbare Gerät vorsichtig in die Hände und er war erleichtert es wieder aufzusetzen.

TBC


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Auf der Brücke herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung.

Picard wusste nicht was auf sie zukam und er überlegte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ob er einfach wieder Kurs auf Betazed nehmen lassen sollte.

Dieses Phänomen stellte keine direkte Gefahr dar. Aber schon im nächsten Moment verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Sie waren Forscher und er wusste, dass die gesamte Crew hinter ihm stand wenn er der Sache auf den Grund gehen wollte.

Neben ihm saß Counselor Troi. Sie hatte mit Worf noch kein Wort gewechselt. Picard wäre gerne selbst ein Telepath gewesen, um ihre momentanen Emotionen zu ergründen. Sie würde ihm fehlen, soviel stand fest. Ihr Rat und ihr Beistand in schwierigen Zeiten waren immer eine große Hilfe für ihn gewesen.

Und Worf? Auch er war unersetzbar. Seine gezügelte klingonische Wesensart machte ihn zu einem hervorragenden Kämpfer und zu einem noch besseren Starfleetoffizier.

Aber die Dinge nahmen nun einmal ihren Lauf.

In nächster Zeit würden ihm noch mehr schmerzliche Trennungen bevorstehen. Es zeichnete sich immer mehr ab, dass Starfleet Riker bald ein Kommando übergeben würde, dem er unmöglich widerstehen konnte. Und nun, da Deanna dieses Schiff verließ, würde ihm der Weggang mit Sicherheit leichter fallen.

Picard graute bei dem Gedanken sich an einen neuen ersten Offizier gewöhnen zu müssen.

Er hatte sich dafür stark gemacht, dass Data diesen Posten bekam. Aber Starfleet sperrte sich dagegen einen Androiden zur Nummer Eins zu machen. Sie kannten ihn nicht so gut wie er ihn kannte. Picard wusste, dass Data niemals seine Fähigkeiten gegen das Wohl der Föderation einsetzen würde.

„Wir sind soweit Captain,"ertönte die Stimme des Androiden über das Comsystem.

„Gut, auf den Schirm."

Das Objekt erschien jetzt wesentlich größer auf dem Bildschirm. Aber es war seltsam verzerrt.

Alle auf der Brücke bemühten sich Details zu erkennen.

„Data, die Übertragung ist gestört."

„Ja Sir, das hängt mit der enormen Geschwindigkeit innerhalb der Singularität zusammen. Es findet immer wieder eine Verschiebung statt, zwischen den Übertragungen der Sensoren zum Visor und von dort zum Bildschirm. Leider sehe ich zur Zeit keine Möglichkeit dies weiter anzugleichen."

„Moment,"rief Geordi plötzlich.

„Ich kann etwas erkennen. Oh mein Gott! Sir, es ist ein Körper! Ich bin mir ganz sicher einen humanoiden Körper zu erkennen."

Picard sprang von seinem Sessel auf. Er starrte auf das Objekt dort draußen im All.

Dies sollte ein Mensch sein? Unmöglich! Und selbst wenn dies ein Körper war, nichts erklärte diese Werte, die ihn umgaben.

„Geordi, Data, kommen Sie bitte auf die Brücke."

Picard wusste nicht wie er auf die Eröffnung, ein Mensch schwebe dort durchs All, reagieren sollte.

Er blickte zu Counselor Troi. Diese sah erschüttert aus. Als sie den Blick des Captains bemerkte zuckte sie kurz mit den Schultern, offensichtlich war auch sie völlig ratlos.

„Sir, ist es nicht möglich das Geordi sich irrt?"fragte Riker in die Stille hinein.

„Das müssen wir herausfinden. Wir müssen eine Möglichkeit finden, den Leichnahm mit dem Traktorstrahl zu erfassen und..."

„Verzeihen Sie Captain," unterbrach ihn LaForge, der gerade von Data gefolgt aus dem Turbolift trat.

„Es handelt sich nicht um einen Leichnahm. Dieser Mensch dort im All lebt!"

Als Geordi sah dass ihn alle nur anstarrten, fiel ihm selbst auf wie unwahrscheinlich seine Aussage klang.

'Ich muss es ihnen erklären', dachte er. Er verspürte Unbehagen dabei, normal sehenden Menschen erklären zu müssen, auf welche Weise er die Dinge wahrnahm.

„Nun," begann er,"mein Visor erfasst im wesentlichen Formen und Farben. Er wandelt Wärme in rote Schatten um. Diese roten Schatten habe ich auch bei dem Körper im All gesehen. Sie dürfen mich nicht fragen wie das möglich ist, aber dieser Mensch im All lebt."

„Captain, wenn Geordi Recht hat," Data sah kurz zu Geordi hinüber, „müsste es eigentlich möglich sein, den Transporter zu modifizieren um die lebende Materie an Bord zu beamen."

Data sah wie seine Kollegen entsetzt zu ihm schauten. Anscheinend hatte seine Wortwahl das nötige Taktgefühl vermissen lassen.

Er speicherte den Vorfall in seinem Gedächtnisspeicher, um ihn später ausreichend zu untersuchen.

Geordi fasste sich am schnellsten. Er war Datas analytische Überlegungen am ehesten gewohnt.

„Data hat Recht. Nun, da wir wissen dass der Transporter Lebenszeichen erfassen kann, wird die Bergung einfacher. Wir müssen jedoch einen Weg finden das Kraftfeld zu umgehen."

Riker schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, selbst wenn uns dies gelingt, stellt es eine zu große Gefahr dar den Körper an Bord der Enterprise zu beamen. Wir wissen immer noch nichts über diese Energie, die er ausstrahlt."

Picard wandte sich an LaForge: " Geordi, könnten wir vielleicht ein Kraftfeld, mit den gleichen Parametern des im All existierenden, künstlich erzeugen? Wir könnten dann in der Krankenstation so ein Kraftfeld als Eindämmung benutzen um den Körper wenigsten an Bord beamen zu können."

„Ja Sir, ich denke es wird möglich sein. Wenn wir das Feld genauer untersuchen. Allerdings wird von uns niemand dieses künstlich erzeugte Kraftfeld betreten können."

„Ja, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich eine andere Lösung finden."

Picard wusste das sie Zeit brauchten, aber er wusste ebenso, dass diese Crew eine Lösung finden würde.

Nun, da das weitere Vorgehen besprochen war, ging jeder an seine Arbeit.

Picard hatte sich in seinen Bereitschaftsraum zurückgezogen. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, eine dampfende Tasse Earl Grey Tee vor sich und betrachtete sein Aquarium. Seine Gedanken waren jedoch bei diesem Lebewesen das dort durchs All trieb.

Plötzlich ertönte sein Türsummer. Er setzte sich aufrecht und strich die Uniform glatt, dann rief er : "Herein."

Beverly Crusher betrat den Raum. „Sie haben mich rufen lassen."

Picard wies auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Als sie bemerkte dass er sie beobachtete ohne etwas zu sagen, begann sie mit ihrem Bericht.

„Es gab nur Leichtverletzte. Bis auf drei Crewmen konnten alle wieder auf ihren Posten zurückkehren."

„Hm, gut,"brummte Picard. Er hatte sie nicht aus diesem Grund hergerufen und nun überlegte er, wie er ihr die Lage am effektivsten schilderte.

„Wir versuchen einen Weg zu finden das Kraftfeld zu umgehen. In seinem Inneren befindet sich ein menschlicher Körper. Er lebt."

Die Ärztin riss vor Überraschung die Augen auf.

„Da dieser Körper aber von einem physikalischen Paradoxon umgeben ist, müssen wir Vorkehrungen treffen. Geordi und Data befinden sich gerade auf dem Maschinendeck, um entsprechende Tests durchzuführen. Wenn dies gelingt, werden wir um eines der Biobetten ein Kraftfeld, mit den gleichen Eigenschaften des natürlichen Kraftfeldes, errichten. Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, den Körper weitestgehend zu untersuchen. Leider werden Sie ihn nicht berühren können. Vielleicht besteht eine Möglichkeit die medizinschen Tricorder so zu modifizieren, dass sie trotz dieser Einschränkung brauchbare Daten liefern?"

„Ja Captain, ich werde mit den Technikern eine Lösung finden."

Als Dr. Crusher merkte, dass der Captain nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, stand sie auf und wollte den Raum verlassen.

Picard war aufgestanden als er sagte: "Beverly!"

Sie drehte sich um. Er trat näher zu ihr.

„Dieser Mensch treibt schon einige Zeit im All. Unsere bisherigen Ergebnisse sind alle äußerst verwirrend. Es ist eigentlich unmöglich, dass er überhaupt am leben ist. Bitte Beverly, ich weiß nicht, welcher Anblick Sie dort in der Krankenstation erwarten wird..."

„Ich bin Ärztin Jean Luc. Ich werde damit klarkommen!"

Sie hatte versucht ihr ganzes Selbstvertrauen in ihre Antwort zu legen. Leider stellte sie nun fest, dass ihre Stimme bei weitem nicht so fest klang, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln entließ Picard sie.

Was hatte ihn bewogen sie zu warnen, fragte er sich nun. Mit seinen Worten hatte er ihren Stolz verletzt. Aber da war es wieder, dieses ungute Gefühl das ihn in letzter Zeit so oft beschlich. Er musste mit Counselor Troi darüber sprechen.

Als Picard die Brücke betrat stellte er fest, dass Trois Hauptbeschäftigung derzeit darin bestand, ihre dunklen Locken um die Finger zu wickeln.

Picard bat sie in seinen Bereitschaftsraum. Nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte, erzählte er ihr was mit Beverly vorgefallen war und erklärte ihr dann dieses Gefühl, das immer wieder zurückkehrte.

Troi hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört. Sie holte tief Luft ehe sie antwortete.

„Nun, ich hätte natürlich nie von selbst etwas zu diesem Thema gesagt, aber da Sie es nun von sich aus ansprechen Sir..."

Picard wurde ungeduldig. „Heraus mit der Sprache Counselor."

„Man muss kein Telepath sein um zu bemerken, dass Ihnen Dr. Crusher sehr am Herzen liegt."

Picard fühlte sich mit einem mal unwohl. Er hatte es jedoch zur Sprache gebracht und so wechselte er seine Sitzposition und forderte Deanna auf fortzufahren.

„Sie beide verbindet nicht nur dieser Dienst an Bord der Enterprise, Sie haben auch eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit."

„Ja, das stimmt. Eine schmerzvolle Vergangenheit,"erwiderte Picard zerknirscht.

„Sie waren damals in der Position, ihr das Schlimmste antun zu müssen, das ein Mensch einem anderen antun kann. Sie mussten ihr die Nachricht vom Tod ihres geliebten Mannes überbringen. Das war umso belastender für Sie, weil er ebenfalls ihr bester Freund war. Sie mussten ihr damals so weh tun, dass Sie heute alles vermeiden möchten was sie verletzen könnte. Aber das steht nicht in Ihrer Macht und es ist auch nicht nötig, wie Dr. Crusher Ihnen selbst gezeigt hat."

„Ja,"antwortete Picard nachdenklich,"damit haben Sie wohl recht."

„Darf ich offen sprechen, Sir?"

Picard wurde misstrauisch, was erforderte eine besondere Erlaubnis, was nicht bereits ausgesprochen war?

„Erlaubnis erteilt," antwortete er fast mechanisch.

„Die Schuldgefühle ihr gegenüber sind nicht das einzige, was ich in Ihren Emotionen Dr. Crusher betreffend wahrnehme..."

Picard sog scharf den Atem ein.

„Sie dürfen Ihre Gefühle nicht immer hinter Ihren Pflichten verstecken. Ich möchte Ihnen dies nicht als Counselor sagen, sondern als Freundin." Sie zögerte einen Moment.

"Ich wage dies wahrscheinlich überhaupt nur weil ich dieses Schiff bald verlassen werde. Gehen Sie auf sie zu. Ich weiß, dass auch Beverly viel für Sie empfindet."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ließ einen erschütterten Picard allein zurück.

Er hing immer noch seinen Gedanken nach, als Datas Stimme aus dem Communikator erklang.

„Sir, wir haben es geschafft ein künstliches Kraftfeld zu erzeugen."

„Gute Arbeit Mr. Data. Ich komme zu Ihnen auf das Maschinendeck."

TBC


	3. Kapitel 3

**_Vielen Dank an Abhaya, Auriane02 und Hecate Triformis (danke für den Hinweis - habe ich direkt mal geändert ;)_**

Kapitel 3

Als Picard den Maschinenraum betrat, wurde ihm wieder bewusst wie selten er sich hier, im Herzen der Enterprise, aufhielt. Der Warpantrieb leuchtete pulsierend in einem beruhigenden Blau.

An den Stationen wurde eilig gearbeitet und Picard fiel wieder einmal auf, dass die jungen Fähnriche lieber vortäuschten schwer beschäftigt zu sein, als seinem Blick zu begegnen. Er nahm sich vor, wenn diese Mission vorbei war, etwas mehr Zeit in Geselligkeit zu verbringen. Er würde wohl kaum an Respekt verlieren wenn er sich ab und zu einmal in „Zehn Vorne" sehen lassen würde. Und so würden auch die jungen Besatzungsmitglieder sehen, dass ihr Captain schließlich auch nur ein Mensch war und vielleicht ihre Angst vor ihm verlieren.

Aber diese Gedanken waren nur nebensächlich. Sein Hauptaugenmerk galt der Konsole, an der Data und Geordi die Daten für das künstliche Kraftfeld ermittelt hatten.

„Das sieht gut aus..."sagte Picard während er die wichtigsten Daten des künstlichen Kraftfeldes, mit denen des echten Kraftfeldes verglich."

„Das müsste funktionieren. Wie lange können wir es aufrecht erhalten?"

„Nun, das ist leider ein Problem, das Data und ich noch nicht lösen konnten. Aber wir hoffen, dass der Zeitraum von dem wir sicher sein können, dass es stabil bleibt ausreicht, um das Lebewesen zu versorgen und an einen geeigneteren Ort zu transportieren. Wenn es sich wirklich um einen Menschen handelt, wie ich vermute, dann sollten wir so schnell wie möglich eine Klinik auf Betazed kontaktieren und ihnen die Daten für das künstliche Kraftfeld mitteilen damit sie auf einen Transfer vorbereitet sind."

Picard nickte.

„Wir werden, sobald unser Gast an Bord ist, Kontakt mit Betazed aufnehmen um unsere Verspätung zu erklären und eine geeignete Klinik ausfindig zu machen. Bleibt das Problem wie wir das Kraftfeld im All umgehen können, um das Beamen zu ermöglichen."

„Ich habe eine Lösung für dieses Problem, Sir."

„Hervorragend Mr. Data. Vielleicht sollten wir uns auf die Brücke begeben, damit die anderen ebenfalls in den Plan eingewiesen werden."

Geordi und Data nickten und folgten Picard. Kurz bevor der Captain durch die Tür trat, drehte er sich um und blickte zu den Fähnrichen im Maschinenraum.

„Sie leisten gute Arbeit meine Herren,"sagte er, drehte sich um und betrat den Turbolift.

Data und Geordi sahen sich kurz erstaunt an und folgten dann schnellen Schrittes in den Lift.

Als die Türen des Turboliftes sich auf der Brücke öffneten, fiel Picard sofort auf, dass Worf und Counselor Troi sich giftige Blicke zuwarfen. Fragend sah er Riker an. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und machte ein bekümmertes Gesicht. „Kein gutes Zeichen wenn Sie mich fragen," war das einzige das er zur Situation zu sagen hatte.

Picard runzelte die Stirn.

„Herrschaften, Commander Data wird uns nun seinen Plan vorstellen, wie wir das Kraftfeld umgehen können, um das Lebewesen an Bord zu beamen. Bitte Mr. Data."

„Meine Berechnungen sehen nicht vor das Kraftfeld zu umgehen, Sir. Vielmehr habe ich ermittelt, dass wir uns die besondere Beschaffenheit des Feldes zunutze machen könnten."

Picard wirkte irritiert.

„Nur weiter Mr. Data. Was haben Sie vor?"

„Die einzelnen Partikel dieses Kraftfeldes sind sehr stabil, was unseren Aufprall erklärt. Sie sind auch sehr eng angeordnet. Erstaunlich ist jedoch, dass die Zwischenräume eine flexible Oberfläche besitzen."

„Und haben Sie einen Weg gefunden wie wir von diesem Umstand profitieren können," fragte Riker.

„Ja Sir. Wenn wir einen Tachyonstrahl so modifizieren, dass er einer Röhre gleicht."

„Einer Röhre?"fragte Picard.

„Dazu müsste er so modifiziert werden, dass er extrem dünn ist und in der Mitte einen Hohlraum hat, durch den wir den Transporterstrahl schicken können."

Riker lächelte plötzlich.

„Sie wollen eine Rettungsmission durchführen, indem Sie eine Nadel in einen Ballon stechen?"

„Ja, in der Tat könnte man es damit vergleichen. Aber unsere Nadel wird stumpf sein, so dass sie die Hülle nicht durchstößt. Dies hätte ungeahnte Folgen. Jedoch wird die Begrenzung des Feldes dünn genug werden um einen Transporterstrahl hindurch zuschicken."

„Wir werden es versuchen. Bereiten Sie alles Nötige vor Mr. Data. Mr. O' Brien soll den Transporter so einstellen, dass wir direkt auf die Krankenstation beamen können. Die Werte des Kraftfeldes ständig im Auge behalten Fähnrich, ich möchte informiert werden sobald sich die Werte verändern. Das Feld darf auf keinen Fall kollabieren."

Alle nickten ernst und gingen an die Arbeit.

Sie alle setzten sich dafür ein, einer Person zu helfen, die niemand von ihnen kannte. Einer Person, von der noch nicht einmal sicher war, dass es sich um ein denkendes, fühlendes Lebewesen handelte, trotzdem zögerte niemand auch nur eine Sekunde.

Während Data mir schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit die Berechnungen des Tachyonstrahls vornahm, blieb dem Rest der Besatzung nur übrig, die Lage weiterhin zu überwachen.

Auf der Brücke war es auffällig ruhig und so zuckten alle zusammen, als ein Fähnrich meldete: "Captain, wir werden von Betazed gerufen."

Unbewußt zog Picard seine Uniform glatt, während er befahl: "Auf den Schirm."

Sofort erschien ein Mann auf dem Bildschirm, der zu den obersten Repräsentanten von Betazed zählte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war neutral als er sich meldete.

„Captain Picard, ich bin Präsident Igora von Betazed. Ihr Eintreffen auf unserem Planeten war für vor zwei Stunden angekündigt. Darf ich erfahren was ihr pünktliches Erscheinen verhindert hat?"

Picard war durchaus bewusst, dass der Telepath selbst durch die Audio-visuelle Verbindung imstande sein würde seinen Unmut zu empfangen, er bemühte sich dennoch ihn zu verbergen.

„Präsident Igora, ich muß mich entschuldigen, aber wir wurden durch ein unvorhergesehenes Ereignis aufgehalten. Leider wird die Verzögerung noch etwas länger dauern, aber ich verspreche Ihnen Kurs auf Betazed zu nehmen, sobald es die Umstände zulassen."

Natürlich wusste er, dass der Präsident sich damit nicht zufrieden geben würde. Doch bevor dieser antworten konnte, drängte sich eine andere Person ins Bild.

Es war Lwaxanna Troi, deren auffällige Garderobe nur noch durch ihre durchdringende Stimme überboten wurde.

„Unsinn Picard. Was treiben Sie dort so lange? Sie haben wohl vergessen wie wichtig der heutige Tag ist."

„Nein, Mrs. Troi, das habe ich nicht vergessen," begann der Captain, als ihm Lwaxanna bereits wieder ins Wort fiel.

„Sie wollten meine Tochter und meinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn herbringen, also bitte, dann tun Sie Ihre Pflicht – oh, da sind die Beiden ja. Deanna wieso befindest Du Dich auf der Brücke? Es ist längst Zeit für Dich mit der Zeremonie zu beginnen. Du musst all Deine Gedanken auf Worf konzentrieren, schließlich möchtest Du Dich ja unbedingt mit einem Klingonen vermählen, da wirst Du all Deine Ruhe brauchen um die Harmonie herzustellen die bei der Hochzeit von Nöten sein wird."

Deanna verdrehte die Augen und sah dann verbissen zum Bildschirm.

„Mutter! Captain Picard hat bereits erklärt, dass wir auf einer Mission sind. Deshalb ist unser Einsatz auf der Brücke notwendig. Außerdem liegt die Herstellung der Harmonie nicht allein bei mir!"

Lwaxanna schien für einen Moment sprachlos. Dieser Zustand war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer.

Als hätte sie Deanna gar nicht gehört, sprach sie wieder zu Picard.

„Tun Sie was Sie nicht lassen können, aber beeilen Sie sich damit. Wie ich sehe wird es höchst Zeit meine Tochter emotional zu unterstützen."

„Wir werden so schnell wie möglich nach Betazed aufbrechen," bestätigte Picard ein zweites mal.

Dann gab er dem Fähnrich ein Zeichen die Comverbindung zu unterbrechen und ließ sich erschöpft in seinen Sessel sinken. Zu seiner Rechten hörte er Counselor Troi schnauben.

„Captain, ich habe die Prozedur abgeschlossen," meldete sich Data.

„Wir sollten nun in der Lage sein, den Tachyonstrahl für unsere Zwecke einzusetzen."

„Gute Arbeit Mr. Data."

Die Finger des Androiden huschten erneut über die Tasten der Konsole, gleichzeitig erschien auf dem Bildschirm wieder die Projektion des Körpers, der im All schwebte.

„Picard an Mr. O' Brien. Alles zum Transfer bereit?"

„Hier O' Brien. Der Transporter beamt sofort auf die Krankenstation. Ich halte den Körper solange erfasst, bis das künstliche Kraftfeld errichtet wurde."

„Picard an Krankenstation. Dr. Crusher sind Sie bereit?"

„Ja Captain. Schwester Ogawa wird mir bei der Untersuchung assistieren. Wir sind bereit."

Picard sah kurz zu Riker. Dieser nickte. Eine unglaubliche Anspannung lag auf der gesamten Crew. Alle fragten sich, mit was sie wohl konfrontiert würden.

„Mr. Data, beginnen Sie nun."

Data nickte kurz und berührte dann die Schaltflächen um den Tachyonstrahl zu aktivieren.

Auf dem Bildschirm konnte man sehen wie sich der Strahl in die Hülle des Kraftfeldes bohrte. Ein schmaler Tunnel entstand, der für das bloße Auge kaum zu erkennen war.

„Diese Verdünnung des Kraftfeldes müsste ausreichen,"sagte Data.

„Mr. O' Brien, aktivieren Sie den Transporter."

Alle hielten den Atem an, während der Körper vor ihren Augen entmaterialisierte. Es hatte geklappt.

Data deaktivierte den Tachyonstrahl.

„Picard an Krankenstation."

Noch bevor Picard zu ende gesprochen hatte, erklang die Stimme von Dr. Crusher auf der Brücke.

„Oh mein Gott! Wes! Es ist Wes!"

„Dr. Crusher," rief Picard verwirrt, „Bitte wiederholen Sie. Picard an Crusher. Krankenstation. Was geht bei Ihnen vor?"

Es war Schwester Ogawa die sich nun meldete.

„Sir, Dr. Crusher hat das Bewußtsein verloren. Ich versuche gerade sie zu stabilisieren. Bei der Person die an Bord gebeamt wurde handelt es sich um Wesley Crusher."

TBC


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Als Picard die Krankenstation erreichte, lag Beverly Crusher immer noch auf dem Boden vor dem Biobett, auf das ihr Sohn transferiert worden war. Schwester Ogawa hatte Stimulatoren an ihren Schläfen angebracht und versuchte damit, den Kreislauf zu stabilisieren.

„Beverly," rief Picard entsetzt und ließ sich neben ihr auf den Boden sinken. „Es ist meine Schuld," flüsterte er leise. Schwester Ogawa, die die Kontrollen des Stimulators überprüfte, sah kurz zu ihm hinüber. Dies war nicht der Captain den sie kannte, wie er dort neben Dr. Crusher kniete und sich die Schuld an den Vorfällen gab.

„Dr. Crusher konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Als sie erkannte, dass es Wesley war, ist sie geradewegs zu ihm gelaufen und in das Kraftfeld geraten, das sich gerade stabilisiert hatte. Dies hatte einen schweren Nervenschock zur Folge, aber Sir...," sie legte kurz ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, „...sie wird es schaffen." Picard nickte. Er erhob sich, und Schwester Ogawa stellte erleichtert fest, dass er seinen selbstsicheren Ausdruck langsam wiederfand.

„Wir sollten sie auf eines der Biobetten legen," sagte er. Ogawa nickte bestätigend. Die Vitalwerte der Ärztin waren immer noch im kritischen Bereich. Sie bereitete eilig eine Infusion vor, während Picard Dr. Crusher vorsichtig hochhob und auf ein Biobett neben Wesley Crusher legte.

Sie bemerkte, dass der Captain noch nicht ein einzigesmal zu dem Patienten aus dem All geschaut hatte. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Beverly Crusher. Sein schnelles Erscheinen auf der Krankenstation, nachdem er gehört hatte, was mit Dr. Crusher passiert war und seine völlig irrationalen Schuldgefühle, ließen Schwester Ogawa zu einer Gewissheit kommen, über die sie schon lange spekuliert hatte. Der Captain liebte Dr. Crusher. Nur ein Blinder hätte dies nun noch übersehen können. Während sie erleichtert sah, dass die Werte ihrer Chefin sich nun stabilisierten, hoffte sie, dass den Beiden nun nicht wieder ihr Stolz im Wege stehen würde, sich endlich ihre Liebe zueinander einzugestehen. Denn, dass auch Dr. Crusher so für Picard empfand, stand für Ogawa völlig außer Zweifel.

Ganz langsam kam Beverly wieder zu Bewußtsein. Als sie die Augen öffnete und Picard und Schwester Ogawa über sich sah, war da noch keine Erinnerung. Aber nur eine Sekunde später kam das Gedächtnis zurück und sie richtete sich abrupt auf, als sie rief: "Was ist mit Wesley? Wie geht es ihm? Ich muss ihn untersuchen!" Picard versuchte ihr klarzumachen, dass sie noch vor ein paar Minuten um ihr Leben gekämpft hatte, doch als sie anfing mit ihm zu diskutieren, dass niemand außer ihr Wesleys Zustand wirklich einschätzen konnte, gab er auf. Dennoch mahnte er sie ausdrücklich zur Vorsicht.

„Bitte Beverly, Sie können ihn nicht berühren. Das Kraftfeld muss unbedingt aktiviert bleiben, solange er diese Werte aussendet."

„Ja, gut. Ich werde den gleichen Fehler nicht zweimal machen," sagte sie schwach. Schwester Ogawa hatte bereits die Instrumente bereitgelegt, die zur Untersuchung nötig waren. Picard entging nicht, dass die Hand der Ärztin zitterte, als sie nach dem medizinischen Tricorder griff. Er sah wie gebannt zu, während Dr. Crusher verschiedene Daten einholte.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder ihm zuwandte, konnte sie nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurückhalten.

„Ich," sie schluckte, „ich kann die Daten nicht genau analysieren. Vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus gesehen ist er – tot." Nun brach sie völlig zusammen. Der Tricorder fiel ihr aus der Hand und zerschmetterte auf dem Boden. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund um ein lautes Aufschluchzen zu ersticken. Picard wusste, dass er in solchen Situationen nicht besonders geschickt war, aber instinktiv legte er seine Arme um die Ärztin und zog sie an seine Brust. Er murmelte beruhigende Worte. Als sie sich etwas gefasst hatte, löste sich Dr. Crusher von ihm.

„Er hat keine messbaren neuralen Werte, dennoch lebt sein Körper in diesem Zustand weiter. Die Körpertemperatur ist völlig normal, obwohl er im All trieb. Was ist mit meinem Sohn geschehen? Existiert er überhaupt noch in diesem Körper?"

Diese Fragen beschäftigten auch Picard. Es war ein äußerst bedrückendes Gefühl, so hilflos zu sein. Um wie viel schlimmer musste die Situation für eine Mutter sein?

Picard war erleichtert als er sah, dass Schwester Ogawa Beverly überreden konnte, ihr eine Injektion mit Beruhigungsmittel zu verabreichen. Die Ärztin würde Zeit brauchen dies alles zu verarbeiten.

Der Captainbetrachtete Wesley Crusher. Dieser sah aus wie damals, als er die Enterprise verlassen hatte. Er war damals in eine neue Existenz eingetreten, als er mit dem Reisenden ging. Alles Menschliche an ihm war einer neuen Daseinsform gewichen.

Er war in die Lage versetzt worden, durch die Zeit, ja sogar durch die Universen zu reisen. Es war damals ein Abschied für immer gewesen. So hatten sie jedenfalls alle geglaubt. Für Beverly war es wie ein kleiner Tod gewesen, ihren einzigen Sohn loszulassen und zu wissen, dass sie ihn nie mehr sehen sollte. Sie hatte aber auch gewusst, welche Möglichkeiten sich ihm boten und dass er Unsterblichkeit erlangen würde.

Doch nun lag er vor ihnen. Sein Zustand gab Rätsel auf, die vielleicht niemals zu lösen waren. Wenn sie nicht mit ihm kommunizieren konnten, würden sie nie erfahren, durch welche Umstände er dort hilflos im All trieb. Doch zumindest die Werte, die sein Körper aufwies, würden vielleicht eine Rekonstruktion der Ereignisse zulassen.

Picard riss sich vom Anblick des bewegungslosen Körpers los. Die Geheimnisse zu ergründen würde mit Sicherheit einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Die Reise nach Betazed sollte so schnell wie möglich wieder aufgenommen werden.

Bevor er die Krankenstation verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Schwester Ogawa um. „Teilen Sie das andere medizinische Personal so ein, dass immer zwei Leute auf der Station sind. Der junge Crusher darf nie unbeaufsichtigt sein. Wenn sich sein Zustand verändert, möchte ich sofort informiert werden. Dr. Crusher soll sich, sobald es ihr Zustand erlaubt, bei mir melden."

Damit verließ er die Krankenstation.

Als Picard die Brücke betrat, wurde er regelrecht mit Anfragen bestürmt.

„Unser Gast aus dem All hat sich tatsächlich als Wesley Crusher erwiesen. Er ist nicht bei Bewußtsein, aber er lebt. Es ist allerdings unklar, ob er wieder zu sich kommen wird. Medizinisch können wir nichts für ihn tun. Was wir brauchen ist wohl – ein Wunder. Dr. Crusher hat einen Schock erlitten. Sie benötigt Ruhe."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich neben Riker auf dem Kommandosessel nieder. Dieser sah ihn schweigend an.

„Fähnrich,"sagte Picard „nehmen Sie Kurs auf Betazed, Warp 6."

Der Fähnrich nickte kurz und betätigte dann die Schaltflächen seiner Konsole. Picard und die anderen Brückenoffiziere warteten darauf, dass die Sterne in Lichtgeschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbeisausen würden, aber nichts geschah.

„Kurs liegt an, Sir," ließ sich der Fähnrich unsicher vernehmen.

„Riker an Maschinenraum. Was ist los, Geordi?"

„Das Warpfeld ist kollabiert, Sir. Wir versuchen gerade das Problem zu finden. Geordi ende."

Riker zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah zum Captain. Dieser ließ die Schultern hängen und sah alles andere als erfreut aus.

„Dieser Tag verläuft ziemlich anders als erwartet, Sir," sagte Riker und erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort darauf. Er war erstaunt, wie müde die Stimme von Picard klang, als er sagte: "Ja, völlig anders."

TBC


	5. Kapitel 5

**_Liebe Abhaya - vielen Dank für Dein Review!_**

**_Das ganze Butterbier geht an Dich (häh - Butterbier?). Na gut, der ganze synthetische Wein geht an Dich...Du darfst ihn ruhig auf einmal trinken...bekommt man ja keinen Kater von ;)_**

Kapitel 5

Nichts war schlimmer als Handlungsunfähigkeit. Auf der Brücke liefen nur die Standardscans. Ansonsten war jeder bemüht, sich nicht seine Ungeduld anmerken zu lassen.

„Geordi," rief Riker erneut, „haben Sie das Problem gefunden?"

„Nein, Sir. Das Feld ist aus einem völlig unklaren Grund kollabiert. Im Moment sind wir nicht in der Lage, es erneut aufzubauen. Wir arbeiten mit Hochdruck an der Fehlersuche."

Jeder auf der Brücke wusste, dass Commander LaForge alles daran setzte, das Problem zu finden. Data erhob sich auf einmal aus seinem Sessel und trat zu Picard.

„Captain, dürfte ich Sie unter - vier Augen sprechen?"

Picard war fast dankbar für das seltsame Anliegen des Androiden. Allerdings war es äußerst seltsam, dass Data nicht an Ort und Stelle das äußerte, was er zu sagen hatte. Picard war jedoch erleichtert, die Brücke verlassen zu können und nicht mehr diesem elenden Warten ausgesetzt zu sein.

„Ja, natürlich," murmelte er, mit einem kurzen Blick zu Riker hatte er diesem wieder das Kommando für die Brücke übertragen.

Picard und Data betraten zusammen den Bereitschaftsraum des Captains. Picard ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und bot Data den Platz gegenüber an. Dieser machte keine Anstalten sich zu setzen. Der Captain runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, Commander?"

„Sir, ich möchte ein Versäumnis meinerseits zu Protokoll geben."

„Wie bitte," fragte Picard verwirrt.

„Durch meine Schuld ist ein Besatzungsmitglied zu Schaden gekommen," der Androide blickte starr geradeaus.

„Was für ein Versäumnis, Data? Wovon sprechen Sie überhaupt?"

„Ich werde es Ihnen erklären, Sir."

Der Androide blickte Picard jetzt ernst an. Dieser bedeutete ihm zu warten. „Mr. Data, was auch immer Sie mir zu sagen haben, können Sie es nicht im Sitzen tun," während er dies sagte, massierte er seinen Nacken.

„Oh," sagte Data, dem jetzt erst auffiel, dass es unhöflich gewesen war stehen zu bleiben, aber er hatte es in Anbetracht seiner Schuld für besser gehalten, es sich nicht 'bequem' zu machen.

Nachdem er saß, gab ihm Picard ein Zeichen fortzufahren.

„Sir, ich habe bei unserer Besprechung geäußert, dass ich die Schiffslogbücher durchsuchen würde, um herauszufinden, ob ein vergleichbares Ereignis schon einmal erwähnt wurde."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich."

„Ich habe diese wichtige Aufgabe vernachlässigt. Als ich mit Geordi die Einstellungen an seinem Visor vornahm, habe ich die Nachforschungen nicht länger fortgesetzt. Ansonsten hätte ich schon früher darauf hinweisen können, dass diese Energiewerte bereits einmal in unseren Logbüchern auftauchten."

Picard verstand nun was der Androide meinte. Und er nickte nachdenklich.

„Captain, als der Reisende an Bord der Enterprise kam, und als er sie kurz darauf mit Wesley Crusher verließ, wurden von unseren Sensoren die gleichen Werte aufgezeichnet, wie wir sie jetzt beobachten konnten. Sie tauchten nicht primär im Protokoll auf, aber ich wäre in der Lage gewesen, diese Eintragungen zu finden und Sie darüber zu informieren, dass der Mensch im All mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Wesley Crusher ist. Wäre dies bekannt gewesen, hätte Dr. Crusher sicher keinen Schock erlitten. Ich habe also grob fahrlässig gehandelt und wollte dies zu Protokoll geben, damit es in meiner Dienstakte vermerkt werden kann."

Der Androide schwieg nun und wartete auf Picards Antwort.

Dieser holte tief Luft und räusperte sich.

„Commander, ich verstehe, dass Sie es für Ihre Pflicht halten, mich über Ihr Versäumnis in Kenntnis zu setzen. Ich halte es jedoch für überflüssig, diese Sache weiter zu verfolgen. Niemand erwartet von Ihnen, dass Sie zwei Dinge zur selben Zeit tun. Sie haben Geordi ermöglicht, das Lebewesen als solches zu erkennen. Dies war von unschätzbarem Wert. Sie hatten damit alle Hände voll zu tun."

„Sir, bei allem Respekt, ich bin ein Androide. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mehr als nur zwei Dinge gleichzeitig zu erledigen. Einzig mein Wunsch, menschlicher zu sein, hat mich in die Lage gebracht, diesen Fehler zu begehen. Ich habe mich selbst darauf beschränkt, meine Arbeit wie ein Mensch auszuführen..."

„Wofür Ihnen niemand einen Vorwurf macht, Data. Ich werde Sie _nicht_ für Ihre Menschlichkeit bestrafen."

„Für meine Menschlichkeit, Sir?"fragte Data verwirrt.

Picard lächelte jetzt. „Ja Data, genau. Sie sagen, Sie hätten Ihre Fähigkeiten nicht voll ausgenutzt. Sagen Sie mir, fällt es Ihnen leicht, die analytischen Vorgänge, die Sie normalerweise ständig parallel anstellen, zu unterdrücken?"

„Nein Sir. Es erfordert einige Disziplin alle Vorgänge zu beenden..."

„Wir werden diese Frage jetzt ein für allemal klären. Ich möchte, dass Sie die Bemühungen, wie ein Mensch zu handeln fortführen, sofern Sie es für sich selbst für richtig halten. Sie werden nicht dafür getadelt, nicht mehr geleistet zu haben, als es ein Mensch hätte tun können. Ich behalte mir jedoch vor, in Gefahrensituationen auf Ihre außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten zurückzugreifen. Dazu werde ich Ihnen jedoch in diesem Falle einen gesonderten Befehl erteilen. Ich hoffe, ich habe damit Ihr Gewissen erleichtert."

„Gewissen? Ich habe kein Gewissen, Sir."

„Sind Sie sich in diesem Punkt ganz sicher?"

Picard schmunzelte, als er Datas Verwirrung sah.

„Noch etwas Data..."

„Ja Sir," fragte der Androide, der aufgestanden war, um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Dr. Crusher hätte es wohl auch nicht besser verkraftet, wenn sie schon vorher gewusst hätte, dass die Person im All Wesley war. Wir müssen jetzt alles daran setzen, ihr so gut wie möglich in dieser schwierigen Zeit beizustehen."

Data nickte schweigend. Er sah sich leider immer noch außerstande, einem Freund Trost zu spenden. Worte des Trostes zu finden war nicht sehr schwierig für ihn, aber die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass die Emotionen - das Mitgefühl im Besonderen, ein wichtiger Aspekt des Trostes war. Leider klangen seine Versuche aus diesem Grunde sehr hölzern.

Picard war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden. „Außerdem müssen wir nun zusehen, dass wir den Warpantrieb aktiviert bekommen."

„Wenn Wesley Crusher nicht durch ein Kraftfeld isoliert wäre, würde ich vermuten, dass er für die Störung verantwortlich ist. Ich habe das Kraftfeld jedoch im Rahmen unserer Möglichkeiten untersucht. Es funktioniert lückenlos. Auf einmal schienen die Gedanken durch Datas positronisches Gehirn zu jagen.

„Sir," sagte er, „ich muss eine Theorie überprüfen. Das Ergebnis werde ich Ihnen in einigen Minuten mitteilen."

Picard nickte und bedeutet ihm damit, er dürfe wegtreten.

Auf Deck 5 Sektion 1 drang Lärm aus einem der Quartiere. Deanna Troi stellte erschrocken fest, dass der Krach aus ihrer und Worfs Wohneinheit stammte. Der Schreck wandelte sich schnell in Wut. Nachdem sie und Worf sich weitere Wortgefechte auf der Brücke geliefert hatten, die sich jedoch um Nichtigkeiten gedreht hatten, hatte Commander Riker wohl die Nase voll gehabt. Er hatte es jedoch sehr geschickt angestellt, die beiden zu trennen. Worf hatte er gebeten, seinen derzeitigen Dienst zu unterbrechen, um später eine weitere Schicht auf der Brücke übernehmen zu können - vermutlich wenn seine eigene dort beendet war. Falls der Warpantrieb sie bis dahin nicht längst nach Betazed gebracht hätte. Seine Fairness hätte es jedoch auch zwingend notwendig gemacht, dass Deanna ebenfalls diskret der Brücke zu verweisen wäre, daher hatte er sie gebeten, sich nach Dr. Crusher zu erkundigen.

Sie kam gerade von der Krankenstation, hatte jedoch nicht viel ausrichten können.

Beverly war für sie derzeit mental ebenso unerreichbar, wie der junge Crusher. Also hatte sie sich entschieden, in ihr Quartier zu gehen. Als sie nun die Tür öffnete, sah sie diverse Möbelstücke herumliegen und die Kissen, die ansonsten wohl geordnet auf der Sitzgarnitur lagen, waren nun in mehrere Teile zerrissen und lagen über den Boden zerstreut. Worf saß auf der Kante eines Sessels und hielt sich den Kopf. Erst jetzt sah sie, dass er sich bei seinem Wutausbruch eine Beule zugezogen hatte. Eine Welle der Genugtuung durchlief sie.

„Glaubst Du weil wir unser Quartier bald nicht mehr benötigen, wird man es uns nachsehen, wenn wir es zerstören, bevor wir gehen?" fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Gehen?"schnaubte er. „Wir werden nirgendwohin gehen!" Wütend blickte er sie an. Sie spürte seine Wut. Aber diese Wut war nur vorgeschoben. Was sie dahinter spürte, ließ sie plötzlich erschrecken.

„Du hast Angst," sagte sie ungläubig.

Worf fauchte sie an.

„Nein, nein," sagte sie, noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte.

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Deine Zweifel an unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft sind fast greifbar!"

„Deanna, ich..."

„Ich verstehe," erwiderte sie traurig. Worf rang um Worte.

„Als wir uns näher kamen, nun ja, Du bist eine wunderbare Frau, Deanna, aber ich bin nun einmal ein Klingone. Du bist zu nachgiebig für mich."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu nachgiebig? Aber anscheinend nicht nachgiebig genug. Immerhin war ich es, die darauf bestanden hat, dass wir uns auf der Erde niederlassen. Dieser Aspekt hat Dir nie gefallen und ist ein Grund für Deine Wut, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber ich könnte nie von Dir verlangen, Dich mit mir auf der Heimatwelt niederzulassen, es wäre dort ein unerträgliches Leben für Dich."

„Das stimmt. Ich dachte, Du könntest auf der Erde glücklich werden. Immerhin hast Du Deine Kindheit auf der Erde verbracht. Ich dachte Du könntest mit _mir_ glücklich werden."

Tränen liefen ihr nun über die Wangen.

Worf stellte sich vor sie und zog ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Ich war mit Dir glücklich, Deanna. Und vielleicht könnten wir auf der Erde ein annehmbares Leben führen. Aber ich bin ein Krieger. Ich wäre dort immer gefangen."

„Ich verstehe," sagte Deanna abermals, die spüren konnte, wie schwer ihm diese Worte fielen.

„Die Hochzeit wird _nicht _stattfinden. Ich gebe Dich frei, Worf."

Bevor sie endgültig in Tränen ausbrach, flüchtete sie in das Badezimmer des Quartiers.

TBC


	6. Kapitel 6

**_Vielen Dank an Abhaya, Auriane02 und Hecate Triformis (zu Deiner Frage bzgl. 'nachgiebig' : Worf hält Deanna für zu nachgiebig, um seinem klingonischen Temperament gerecht zu werden. Aber sie sagt ihm, sie sei wohl offensichtlich nicht nachgiebig genug für ihn, da sie es war, die darauf bestanden hat, sich auf der Erde niederzulassen - was ihm ganz und gar nicht gepasst hat)._**

**_Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!_**

**Kapitel 6**

„Data an Picard," ertönte der Kommunikator im Bereitschaftsraum. „Wir haben einen Eindringling an Bord."

Picard betrat mit schnellen Schritten die Brücke. Data hatte ihn schon erwartet, um Bericht zu erstatten.

„Sir, ich habe das gesamte Schiff nach den gleichen Mustern abgesucht wie jene, die Wesley Crusher aussendet. Es ist mir gelungen, den Standort unseres Eindringlings auszumachen. Obwohl er sich allem Anschein nach auf Holodeck 3 befindet, ist die Energie die er aussendet stark genug, den Warpkern zu manipulieren. Es handelt sich bei unserem Besucher um den Reisenden."

„Der Reisende..? Ja, natürlich. Der Warpkern hat damals schon kritisch auf die Anwesenheit des Reisenden reagiert. Dr. Crusher wäre durch die Fehlfunktionen damals fast ums Leben gekommen - Wesley hat sie gerettet. Data, wenn der Reisende sich auf Holodeck 3 befindet, warum hat er nicht Kontakt mit uns aufgenommen? Glauben Sie, er ist uns feindlich gesinnt?"

„Das ist derzeit unmöglich vorauszusagen. Die Tatsache, dass er sich bisher nicht zu erkennen gegeben hat, lässt darauf schließen, dass er glaubt, unentdeckt geblieben zu sein und uns nicht kontaktieren wollte."

„Aber warum nicht," fragte Picard und grübelte.

„Krankenstation an Sicherheit,"erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Schwester Ogawa. Sie klang sehr gehetzt.

„Jemand versucht Wesley Crusher zu entführen."

Picard sah zu Data. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Monitor genügte. Er antwortete auf die unausgesprochene Frage des Captains: „Ja Sir, der Reisende hat das Holodeck verlassen."

Picard wurde nun wütend.

„Er schleicht sich an Bord und versucht nun einen Verletzten aus der Krankenstation zu entführen. Ich habe keine Ahnung was er will, aber dies sehe ich eindeutig als aggressive Handlung uns gegenüber an. Sicherheitsteam, gehen Sie mit aller Härte gegen den Angreifer vor."

Picard war nicht sonderlich überrascht Worfs Stimme zu hören.

"Sir, wir sind jetzt auf der Krankenstation, der Reisende befindet sich zur Zeit nicht in seiner körperlichen Form. Er umgibt das Kraftfeld als eine Art Energiewolke. Es sieht so aus, als hätte er vor, es zu durchdringen."

„Versuchen Sie ihn mit Hilfe der Phaser davon abzuhalten. Betäuben Sie ihn nach Möglichkeit. Sobald er eine menschliche Gestalt annimmt, sperren Sie ihn in den Arrest. Die Gefängniszelle soll ständig von Sicherheitsoffizieren bewacht werden, da einfache Kraftfelder bei dem Reisenden wohl unzulänglich sind. Die Phaser der Wachen sollen auf Töten eingestellt werden, zumindest bis wir mehr darüber wissen, welche Pläne der Reisende verfolgt - er ist uns einige Antworten schuldig."

Als wenige Minuten später Worf die Gefangennahme des Reisenden bestätigte, forderte Picard ihn auf, die erste Wache vor der Arrestzelle zu übernehmen.

„Nummer Eins, wir werden dem Gefangenen, sobald er das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hat, einen Besuch abstatten. Ich möchte auch gerne Counselor Troi dabei haben. Würden Sie sie bitte holen und ihr die Situation erklären. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde vor der Arrestzelle."

„Aye Sir, in einer halben Stunde."

Riker machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Deanna Troi's Quartier. Eine gewisse Nervosität machte sich in ihm breit. Nun hatte er versucht, ihr so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der Captain hatte ihm jedoch einen direkten Befehl erteilt und so ließ es sich nicht umgehen, mit ihr zu sprechen.

Da Worf den Befehl bekommen hatte, die Bewachung des Reisenden zu übernehmen, würde Riker Deanna alleine antreffen. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich über diese Tatsache freuen oder beunruhigt sein sollte.

Riker strich sich über den Bart, bevor er den Türsummer betätigte.

„Herein,"klang es gedämpft aus dem Quartier.

Die Tür zischte zur Seite und Riker betrat den Raum. Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können.

Deanna saß auf dem Sofa. Sie trug einen Bademantel und ihr Haar war noch nass.

Er hätte es sicher sehr reizvoll gefunden sie so zu sehen, wären da nicht ihre verweinten Augen gewesen und der traurige Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie hielt ein Taschentuch in den Händen und das Quartier sah völlig verwüstet aus. Die Möbel, die umgefallen waren und die Stofffetzen, die überall herum lagen, ließen auf einen Kampf schließen. Unwillkürlich ballte Riker die Hände zu Fäusten.

Ein unbändiger Zorn stieg in ihm auf.

„Worf," knurrte er, „was hat er getan...hat er Dich etwa..."

„Nein, Will, nein! Er hat mich nicht geschlagen. Das Quartier sah schon so aus als ich zurück kam. Er hat gekämpft – mit sich selbst. Es ist alles so...furchtbar," sie schluchzte jetzt wieder und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen.

Rikers Wut verblasste. Er hätte den Klingonen umgebracht, wenn er Deanna etwas angetan hätte.

Er ging zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie ließ es zu, dass er sie sachte hin und her wiegte.

„Imzadi," flüsterte er leise, „ich will Dich nicht verlieren."

„Das wirst Du nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so bald," sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Er sah sie erstaunt an.

„Die Hochzeit wird nicht stattfinden," sagte sie auf seinen fragenden Blick.

„Worf und ich sind uns darin einig, dass wir wohl doch nicht für ein Zusammenleben geschaffen sind. Ich frage mich nur langsam, ob es überhaupt einen Mann gibt, dem ich soviel bedeute, dass er bereit ist, seine Träume für mich aufzugeben."

Riker wusste, dass damit ebenso er, wie Worf gemeint war. Sein Traum, eines Tages Captain zu werden, hatte einer langfristigen Beziehung mit Deanna stets im Wege gestanden. Als er sie ansah bemerkte er, dass sie seine Reaktion auf ihre Frage genau beobachtete.

Er grinste, als er sagte: "Du erwartest viel von einem Mann, wenn Du möchtest, dass er nicht mehr träumt." Dann sah er sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln an und fuhr fort: "ich würde Dir gerne zeigen, wovon ich die letzten Monate geträumt habe."

„So?" fragte sie mit gespielter Ahnungslosigkeit.

„Es ist dies hier," sagte William Riker und küsste sie sanft.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss. Er schien einige Disziplin aufbringen zu müssen, als er sich von ihr löste und seine Uniform glattstrich.

„Auch wenn Ihr Eure Beziehung beendet habt, bin ich froh, dass Worf nicht auf einmal in der Tür stehen kann. Er würde mich sicher zum Duell fordern – der Ehre wegen versteht sich," sagte er nervös.

Deanna zog ihren Bademantel enger.

„Wieso kann er nicht plötzlich hereinkommen?" fragte sie um Sachlichkeit bemüht.

„Er bewacht einen Gefangenen. Hast Du den Eindringlingsalarm nicht gehört?"

„Nun," erwiderte sie etwas verlegen, „zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich wohl gerade unter der Dusche."

Riker musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, um sich Deanna nicht unter der Dusche vorzustellen und versuchte sich wieder auf seine Pflichten zu konzentrieren.

„Deanna, bei dem Gefangenen handelt es sich um den Reisenden. Er hat versucht Wesley zu entführen. Wir konnten ihn jedoch festsetzen. Der Captain möchte gleich mit der Befragung beginnen. Du sollst dabei anwesend sein. Dir bleiben genau," er sah auf die Uhr und zögerte einen Moment, „genau 10 Minuten um Dich anzuziehen und zu den Arrestzellen zu kommen."

Damit stand er auf und wandte sich zur Tür. Er blickte sich noch einmal zu ihr um, weil er noch etwas sagen wollte, aber da verschwand sie bereits hinter der Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Als Riker den Gefangenentrakt betrat, war Captain Picard bereits zugegen. Er hatte sich jedoch noch nicht der Arrestzelle des Reisenden genähert, da er auf ihn und Troi wartete.

Nur wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und Deanna trat herein. Ihr Haar war jetzt trocken, wie Riker feststellte und ihre Uniform saß makellos. Betrübt stellte er fest, dass sie nicht nur Worfs, sondern auch seinem Blick auswich.

Picard erklärte ihr, dass es von größter Bedeutung sei, dass sie herausfand ob der Reisende ihnen die Wahrheit sagen würde oder ob er etwas zu verbergen hätte. Sie nickte bestätigend.

So traten sie versammelt zu der Zelle des Gefangenen.

Der Reisende saß auf der Pritsche. Er hatte die menschliche Form angenommen, die er auch schon bei seinem damaligen Besuch auf der Enterprise hatte. Picard war sich dennoch bewusst, dass es sich bei ihm nicht um einen Menschen handelte. Er war vielmehr so etwas wie ein übernatürliches Wesen.

„Reisender," begann Picard,

„Sie haben sich heimlich auf unser Schiff geschlichen und versucht Wesley Crusher zu entführen. Warum?"

Der Reisende hatte nicht aufgeschaut. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Wir wissen, dass wir Sie nicht zwingen können zu sprechen. Wir können Sie auch nicht zwingen die menschliche Gestalt zu behalten, ohne Sie unnötig zu quälen. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen Sie hier so lange festzuhalten, bis wir eine Antwort auf unsere Fragen bekommen haben," sagte Picard mit Nachdruck.

Der Reisende blickte nun langsam auf.

Er betrachtete erst Picard, dann Riker, Worf und schließlich Troi.

„Captain Picard, Sie können mich von mir aus solange hier festhalten wie Sie möchten . Von mir aus bis zu Ihrer aller Tode. Mir macht die Zeit nichts aus. Sie ist nicht mein Feind, so wie bei Ihnen. Für mich ist die Zeit ein Verbündeter. Während Ihrer aller Leben verrinnt, genieße ich eine kleine Verschnaufpause."

Er hatte dies so gelangweilt gesagt, dass für Picard und die anderen die Wahrheit seiner Worte umso erschreckender klang. Alle waren sprachlos, denn gegen einen so mächtigen Feind fehlten Ihnen schlichtweg die Mittel.

„Hören Sie...Reisender," es war Deanna die sich als erste erholt hatte.

„Wir sehen wohl alle ein, dass Ihr Argument richtig ist. Allerdings sind wir wohl nicht die einzigen, denen die Zeit wegläuft. Wesley geht es sehr schlecht und ich spüre sehr genau, wie ungeduldig Sie darauf warten, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen."

Deannas Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Der Reisende wurde nun wesentlich unruhiger, was Picard und die anderen als Fortschritt sahen.

„Ja, es ist wahr. Ich muss zu ihm. Sie sollten mich sofort zu ihm lassen. Ich bin der einzige, der ihm helfen kann. Ohne mich wird er sterben!"

„Wie kann das sein," rief Picard. „Sie gaben ihm eine andere Existenz, Unsterblichkeit. Was ist geschehen, dass dieser einst junge, gesunde Mann nun im Sterben liegt?"

„Sie verstehen nichts. Ihr menschliches Gehirn ist zu klein um diese Dinge zu begreifen. Lassen Sie mich zu ihm und Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen mehr um ihn zu machen."

Picard blickte ihn wütend an, aber er sah ein, dass jede Diskussion über die Auffassungsgabe der Menschen hier völlig fehl am Platz war.

Er zog Counselor Troi in einen Winkel des Raumes, in den der Reisende keinen Einblick hatte.

„Counselor," flüsterte er, „sagt er die Wahrheit? Will er Wesley retten?"

Troi überlegte lange ehe sie antwortete. „Der Reisende glaubt, dass Wesley sterben wird und er ist über alle Maßen betrübt darüber. Trotzdem konnte ich seine Aussage, er wolle ihn retten, nicht als seine wirkliche Überzeugung erkennen. Ich halte es für gefährlich, ihn in Wesleys Nähe zu lassen."

Picard nickte kurz und trat dann wieder zu den anderen.

„Solange wir keine Antworten auf unsere Fragen erhalten, werden Sie nicht zu ihm gelassen."

„Das ist schade, Captain. Dann wird der Junge sterben."

Picard gab den anderen ein Zeichen den Raum zu verlassen, nur Worf blieb, um seine Wache fortzusetzen.

Als sie vor dem Gefangenentrakt standen, rieb sich Picard ärgerlich die Stirn. Dann ließ er die Hand sinken und sah Deanna Troi zerknirscht lächelnd an.

„Counselor, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass wir derart verspätet auf Betazed eintreffen werden. Aber nun, da der Reisende unter Kontrolle ist, hat Geordi sicher den Warpkern bald wieder einsatzbereit und dann fliegen wir mit Maximalwarp, damit Sie und Worf nicht zu spät zu Ihrer eigenen Hochzeit erscheinen müssen."

Sein Lächeln gefror als er Deannas Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Captain, die Hochzeit wird nicht stattfinden. Worf und ich sind nicht länger ein Paar. Ich werde die Sternenflotte um Weiterbeschäftigung bitten. Sobald ich in meinem Quartier bin, werde ich mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, Kontakt mit Betazed aufnehmen und die neue Sachlage erklären."

Ihr Tonfall und ihr ausweichender Blick ließen für Picard keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie nicht weiter darüber reden wollte.

Er kam sich vor wie ein Idiot, als er sagte: "Ähm, aha. Erlaubnis gewährt..."

Deanna verabschiedete sich und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Turbolift.

Picard sah zu Riker. Der erste Offizier hatte eine neutrale Miene aufgesetzt. Picard schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Sie wussten es. Aber Sie haben keinen Ton gesagt!"

„Dazu war keine Zeit, Sir. Ich habe es selber eben erst erfahren."

„Will, nach diesen Aufregungen könnte ich einen Drink vertragen. Vielleicht begleiten Sie mich nach Zehn Vorne und lassen mich an Ihrem Wissen teilhaben?"

Riker lachte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Gerne Sir."

Guinan hatte ihnen gerade ihre Drinks gebracht. Picard saß mit dem Rücken zu den Fenstern der Aussichtslounge, obwohl er den Anblick der Sterne nach wie vor liebte. Er hatte jedoch beschlossen, dass es besser sei mit der Besatzung Blickkontakt zu haben, statt ihr den Rücken zuzuwenden, wenn er sich denn schon einmal in Zehn Vorne aufhielt.

Riker saß ihm gegenüber und nippte an einem giftgrünen, dampfenden Longdrink.

Offensichtlich war dies sein Lieblingsgetränk, denn Guinan hatte ihn lediglich gefragt: „Wie immer, Commander?"

Picard hatte etwas mehr Mühe gehabt, seine Bestellung aufzugeben. Lange schon hatte er nichts Alkoholisches zu sich genommen. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete der Wein, den sein Bruder ihm nach seinem Besuch auf der Erde, mitgegeben hatte. Obwohl es an Bord synthetisierten Alkohol gab, der nicht die üblichen Nebenwirkungen wie echter Alkohol aufwies, zog er seinen Tee meist vor. Hier wäre es ihm jedoch dumm vorgekommen, einen Earl Grey zu bestellen.

Also hatte er in seinem Gedächtnis gekramt und einen Delosianischen Solarpunsch bestellt.

Guinan hatte etwas gestutzt, meinte dann aber, in einem alten Buch würde sie sicher noch die Rezeptur finden, was ihr offensichtlich gelungen war.

„Was ist das, was Sie da trinken?" fragte Picard.

Riker grinste.

„Das ist ein Klingonischer Kascharga. Die Rezeptur ist nur minimal verändert."

„So," fragte Picard nun neugierig.

„Ja, ich verzichte lieber auf das Targblut, das ihm sonst, wie ich zugeben muss, seine ganz spezielle Note gibt."

„Wie sind Sie auf dieses Getränk gekommen?"

„Als ich damals als Austauschoffizier auf das klingonische Raumschiff ging, habe ich Tage vor meiner Abreise klingonische Speisen und Getränke repliziert, um mich daran zu gewöhnen. Der Replikator hatte jedoch kein Targblut, wofür ich heute sehr dankbar bin," prostend hob er sein Glas.

„Ja, die Klingonen," sinnierte Picard „sie sind ein...ungewöhnliches Volk."

„Ja, das stimmt wohl," sagte Riker.

„Will, wieso wurde die Hochzeit abgesagt. Was ist vorgefallen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, Sir. Deanna sagte mir, sie hätten gemerkt, dass sie nicht für ein Zusammenleben geschaffen seien."

„Hm," murmelte Picard, „die Verbindung stand vielleicht unter keinem günstigen Stern. Trotzdem ist eine Trennung eine schwierige Angelegenheit. Sie werden wohl beide einige Zeit brauchen, um darüber hinweg zukommen."

Picard entging nicht, dass Riker offensichtlich peinlich berührt seinem Blick auswich. Er beschloss das Thema zu wechseln.

„Der Reisende hat also den dringenden Wunsch zu Wesley zu gelangen. Counselor Troi hat mich jedoch gewarnt. Sie ist nicht überzeugt, dass der Reisende wirklich Wesleys Leben retten möchte.

Ich kann kein Risiko eingehen, ehe wir nicht wissen was vorgefallen ist. Das Wesley nicht ansprechbar ist, bereitet mir große Sorge."

„Ja," sagte Riker bedrückt „wenn wir nur irgendetwas tun könnten um ihn aufzuwecken. Wir müssen die Wahrheit erfahren. Der Reisende hat uns leider in der Hand. Wenn wir nur irgendwie herausfinden könnten was er wirklich vorhat."

Picard nickte nachdenklich.

„Wieder einmal ist uns deutlich vor Augen geführt worden, wie unzulänglich wir Mensch sind," sagte er verärgert.

Nun war es Riker, der nachdenklich aussah. Er wollte gerade etwas erwiedern, als er bemerkte, dass Picards Blick sich auf den Eingang von Zehn Vorne gerichtet hatte.

Als er dem Blick folgte, sah er Dr. Crusher, die sie nun entdeckt hatte und mit eiligen Schritten zu ihnen herüber kam.

„Ich sollte mich bei Ihnen melden, sobald es mir besser geht, Sir." Sie wirkte sehr formell, woraus Riker schloss, dass ihr der Zwischenfall auf der Krankenstation äußerst unangenehm war.

Auch Picard wirkte irritiert über die distanzierte Ansprache.

Er deutete auf einen Stuhl neben sich, als er sagte: "Beverly, bitte setzen Sie sich."

Sie zögerte und betrachtete argwöhnisch den ihr angebotenen Stuhl, schließlich ließ sie sich darauf nieder.

„Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen," sagte sie in einem herausforderndem Tonfall. Die beiden Männer waren einen Moment verwirrt, weil sie dachten, sie spräche von Wesley. Dann wurde Picard jedoch bewusst, dass sie wohl schon von dem Reisenden erfahren hatte. Auch Riker hatte nun begriffen. Er wollte die Entscheidung jedoch allein dem Captain überlassen und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, als er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte.

Picard konnte angesichts des fordernden Blickes der Ärztin nicht lange schweigen. Seine Reaktion war wohl so, wie Dr. Crusher sie schon vorausgesehen hatte.

Er sah sie ernst an, als er sagte: "Beverly, wir haben noch keine Ahnung was der Reisende im Schilde führt. Ich habe ihm den Kontakt mit Wesley nicht gestattet, weil wir der Meinung sind, dass er eine Gefahr für ihn darstellt. Wir brauchen erst mehr Informationen über das, was geschehen ist..."

„Ich weiß bereits, dass er angeboten hat Wesley zu helfen...Sie brauchen nicht in Sorge zu sein, Captain, ich habe nicht die Absicht ihn um Hilfe für Wesley zu bitten. Ich traue ihm ebenso wenig wie Sie. Aber - verstehen Sie doch – ich muss einige Dinge erfahren."

Nun gab auch Riker seine passive Haltung auf.

„Dr. Crusher könnte vielleicht herausfinden was wir wissen müssen. Es kann nicht schaden, wenn sie Kontakt zum Reisenden aufnimmt."

Genau dies war der Punkt, von dem Picard nicht überzeugt war. Es konnte ihr sehr wohl schaden, wenn sich herausstellte, dass der Reisende Schuld an Wesleys Zustand hatte. Die Worte Counselor Troi's kamen ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis. Nein, er brauchte Beverly nicht zu beschützen, sie selber würde es nicht zulassen.

Ihr Blick sprach Bände, er machte unmissverständlich klar, dass sie froh wäre die offizielle Erlaubnis für den Besuch in der Arrestzelle zu bekommen - wenn nicht, würde sie jedoch zweifellos ohne Genehmigung dort hingehen.

Picard sah ein, dass damit nur noch unnötig Probleme forciert würden. Langsam nickte er.

Beverly atmete erleichtert auf. Picard hob, wie zum Zeichen der Warnung, die Hand.

„Counselor Troi und ich werden Sie begleiten."

Beverly Crusher nickte. Nach ihrem Zusammenbruch konnte sie wohl erwarten, dass der Captain sie alleine gehen ließ.

TBC


	7. Kapitel 7

**_Vielen Dank an Abhaya und Auriane02_**

Kapitel 7

Deanna Troi saß vor ihrem Monitor und betrachtete das Symbol von Betazed. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte die Kontaktaufnahme mit ihrer Mutter noch länger hinauszuzögern.

Ein kurzer Befehl ihrerseits genügte und der Computer stellte eine Verbindung her. Lwaxana Troi war am Rande ihrer Selbstbeherrschung, wie Deanna sofort feststellte.

„Deanna, wieso seid ihr immer noch nicht hier eingetroffen? Und erzähl mir nicht ein Galaxyschiff der Sternenflotte habe technische Schwierigkeiten, die nicht schnellstens behoben werden können."

„Mutter! Es ist in der Tat so, dass wir technische Schwierigkeiten haben, die uns am Weiterflug hindern...aber das wird auch nicht mehr dringend nötig sein."

„Was soll das bedeuten ...es wird nicht mehr dringend nötig sein?"

„Nun," verbesserte sich die Counselor: „Natürlich werden wir den Warpantrieb so schnell es geht reparieren, aber – Mutter, die Hochzeit wird nicht stattfinden."

Troi hielt gespannt den Atem an.

„Deanna, Liebes, das kommt unerwartet. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast gute Gründe die Hochzeit abzusagen. Worf mag ein guter Mann sein, aber die Verbindung zwischen einem Klingonen und einer Betazoidin wäre sehr kompliziert geworden. Sicher bist du nun traurig, aber ich denke, dies war die richtige Entscheidung."

Deanna versuchte sich ihre Verblüffung über die unerwartete Reaktion ihrer Mutter nicht anmerken zu lassen, ihr fehlten jedoch die Worte um etwas zu erwidern.

„Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Deanna. Ich werde hier auf Betazed alles für dich regeln. Vielleicht ist dein Captain in der Lage, dich doch noch für einen Besuch nach Betazed zu bringen, damit wir in Ruhe über alles sprechen können. Aber Picard scheint ja lieber sein Schiff zu Schrott zu fliegen, als mit mir zusammenzutreffen - dieser Feigling."

„Mutter," rief Troi tadelnd.

„Ich muss Schluss machen, Liebes. Schließlich muss ich noch eine Menge Leute wieder ausladen," damit verschwand ihr Bild vom Schirm.

Deanna stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände und seufzte. Sie dachte an Worf und ihre jeweilige Zukunft. Sie war sicher, er würde auf der Enterprise bleiben wollen. Ob sie unter diesen Umständen weiter dort arbeiten konnte?

Aber sie hatte auch all die Jahre mit Will zusammen gearbeitet – und ihn stets geliebt.

Ja, sie liebte Will nach wie vor. Aber dies war nicht die Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Stattdessen ging sie zum Replikator und bestellte eine große Portion Schokoladeneis. Während sie das Eis förmlich in sich hinein schaufelte, dachte sie darüber nach, dass sie den Captain bitten musste, ihr ihr altes Quartier zurückzugeben. Jetzt ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass sie so schnell zu Worf gezogen war.

Worf war sicher froh darüber, ihre Sachen möglichst bald aus seinem Quartier zu haben. Die Einrichtung die sie bevorzugte, war mit Sicherheit nicht nach seinem Geschmack. Dies war nur _ein_ Punkt, der in Zukunft zu vielen Meinungsverschiedenheiten geführt hätte.

Deanna fragte sich, was nun aus Alexander werden sollte. Worf hatte vorgehabt seinen Sohn wieder zu sich zu holen und bei sich und Deanna aufwachsen zu lassen. Die Rozhenkos, seine Adoptiveltern waren inzwischen zu alt um auf den Jungen aufzupassen. Deanna hatte sich auf das Zusammenleben mit dem Jungen gefreut. Es war lange her, dass sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Sie musste daran denken, wie Worf sie damals, als er vor einer schwierigen Operation stand, gebeten hatte, die Fürsorge für seinen Sohn zu übernehmen falls er den Eingriff nicht überleben sollte. Für einige Minuten hatte es tatsächlich so ausgesehen als würde der schlimmste aller Fälle eintreten. Alexander hatte damals seinen scheinbar toten Vater beweint. Eine Reaktion auf den Tod eines Elternteils wie sie natürlicher nicht sein könnte. Aber für einen Klingonen war eine solche Reaktion eine Schande. Wut ja, aber Trauer? Nein, das war nicht ehrenhaft.

Deanna hatte gehofft, die beiden einander wieder näher bringen zu können. Vielleicht gab es für Vater und Sohn trotzdem eine Chance. Sie würde sich dafür einsetzen, dass Worf seinen Sohn dennoch auf die Enterprise holte. Sie würde versuchen, Alexander eine gute Freundin zu werden. Sie betete, dass Worf es zulassen würde.

Sie stand auf und ging zu der Wand an der das Battlett hing. Ein einziges hatte sie ihm noch zugestanden - als Wandschmuck. Die anderen Kriegerutensilien hatte er unter Murren weggeräumt.

Sie dachte darüber nach, wie wenig Kompromissbereitschaft sie an den Tag gelegt hatte. Worf hatte viel in Kauf genommen, aber es war falsch gewesen ihn umkrempeln zu wollen.

Sie berührte das Battlett mit der rechten Hand, strich darüber hinweg.

Sie war selbstsüchtig gewesen. Wie besessen davon, endlich in Worf das große Glück gefunden zu haben. Dabei hatte sie es schon vor Jahren gefunden - aber er wollte ja unbedingt Captain werden.

Der Schmerz war kurz und scharf.

Als das Blut von ihrer Hand tropfte war sie nicht erschrocken. Sie war nur verwundert darüber, wie sehr sie inzwischen dem Klingonen glich, der seine Aggression, wenn niemand da war, kurzerhand gegen sich selbst richtete.

„Picard an Troi," melden Sie sich sofort im Gefangenentrakt."

Er hatte sehr ernst geklungen, daher antwortete sie nur „ich komme," und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Als sie zur Tür herein kam, sah sie zu ihrer Freude, dass Beverly wieder auf den Beinen war. Die Ärztin wirkte jedoch sehr angespannt und der Captain redete auf sie ein.

„Beverly, Counselor Troi soll ständig in Kontakt mit Ihnen bleiben, während Sie mit dem Reisenden sprechen. Bitte, sehen Sie sich vor. Der Reisende ist sehr mächtig, vergessen Sie das nicht!"

Beverly nickte. Der Captain betrachtete sie noch einmal eindringlich und ließ seinen Blick dann zu Troi wandern.

„Was in Gottes Namen..." weiter kam er nicht weil Dr. Crusher ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Deanna, Sie sind verletzt!"

Troi war mehr als unbehaglich zumute, als sie erkannte welches Aufsehen ihre Wunde erregte. Auch Worf, der bislang vor der Zelle des Reisenden Wache gehalten hatte, kam auf sie zu um zu helfen.

„Mr. Worf!" erklang barsch die Stimme des Captains.

„Verzeihung Sir," erwiderte der Klingone und kehrte sofort auf seinen Posten zurück.

„Wie ist das passiert," wollte die Ärztin wissen, während sie aus ihrem Kittel einen Tricorder hervor zog um die Verletzung zu untersuchen.

„Es, ähm, es war nur ein kleiner Unfall, nichts weiter..." die Counselor wünschte sich mit einem mal unsichtbar zu werden.

„Ich habe keinen Wundschließer bei mir, aber die Wunde bedarf medizinischer Versorgung. Sie sollten sofort in die Krankenstation gehen. Schwester Ogawa wird sich um Sie kümmern."

Die Counselor nickte ergeben. Ihr entging nicht, dass Captain Picard sehr ärgerlich blickte, als er sie auf die Krankenstation entließ.

„Beverly," begann Picard eindringlich.

„Nein, Jean-Luc. Ich werde meinen Besuch auf keinen Fall verschieben. Ich benötige auch keine emotionale Unterstützung. Ich werde jetzt mit ihm spreche, sofort!"

Picard schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Diese verflixte Ärztin war der hartnäckigste Mensch, der ihm je untergekommen war.

Schließlich nickte er.

Beverly zögerte keine Sekunde und drängte sich an Picard vorbei zur Zelle des Reisenden. Worf schaute, als Picard und Crusher sich näherten, noch grimmiger als sonst, wohl um seinen Fauxpas von eben wieder gut zu machen.

Der Reisende hatte seine menschliche Gestalt beibehalten, wie Picard erleichtert feststellte. Der Captain hielt sich jedoch im Hintergrund. Er wollte Dr. Crusher nicht das Gefühl geben, er überwache sie.

Die Ärztin stand schweigend vor der Zelle und betrachtete den Reisenden mit wachsamen Augen. Dieser hatte bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wurde und schaute sie nun fragend an. Beverly sagte immer noch nichts und Picard wurde langsam nervös. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass sie genau dies damit beabsichtigte - nur dass sie nicht ihn, sondern den Reisenden nervös machen wollte.

Ihr Plan schien aufzugehen.

„Was möchten Sie von mir?" fragte der Reisende schließlich.

Beverly blieb stumm.

„Ich glaubte, die Menschen besäßen im Allgemeinen die Fähigkeit zu sprechen," sagte er abfällig und schaute bei diesen Worten an Crusher vorbei zu Picard hinüber.

Da Beverly auf jeden Fall vermeiden wollte, dass der Captain sich einmischte, sah sie sich nun gezwungen ihr Schweigen zu brechen.

Ein einziges Wort kam über ihre Lippen.

„Warum?"

Dieses eine Wort klang nach Frage, Anklage und Verzweiflung zugleich. Es schnitt Picard ins Herz. Er bemerkte auch eine Veränderung beim Reisenden.

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen," sagte er, aber es klang defensiv, fast ängstlich.

„Doch, das wissen Sie! Warum ist er hier?"

Dies war nun die letzte Frage, die Picard erwartet hätte. Ihn hatte immer nur die Frage beschäftigt, warum Wesley in diesem Zustand war. Offenbar hatte Beverly instinktiv die richtige Frage gestellt. Diese Frage hatte den Reisenden offensichtlich aus seiner Reserve gelockt.

„Er dürfte nicht hier sein. Ich musste ihn daran hindern. Es tut mir leid, dass er in diesem Zustand ist. Ich musste ihn aufhalten."

„Ich verstehe," sagte die Ärztin. Picard musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihr nicht folgen konnte - er verstand nun gar nichts mehr.

„Dann haben Sie also das Kraftfeld errichtet, das ihn gefangen hielt."

Der Reisende nickte.

„Er ist Ihnen also gewissermaßen davongelaufen - wieso?"

„Ich konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen," wiederholte der Reisende. Dann fügte er an: „Kein Reisender kann je in seine alte Existenz zurückkehren."

„Wesley wollte wieder bei uns leben?" stieß die Ärztin hoffnungsvoll hervor.

„Nein," sagte der Reisende. „Er wollte bei Ihnen sterben!"

Dr. Crusher war wie betäubt über diese Worte. Sie spürte auch ohne die Counselor, dass der Reisende die Wahrheit sagte.

„Aber wieso liegt er im Sterben? Ich dachte sein schlechter Zustand sei durch das Kraftfeld verursacht worden," gab die Ärztin schwach von sich.

„Das Kraftfeld hat ihn zugegebenermaßen eine große Menge seiner Lebenszeit gekostet, die ihm noch blieb, aber im Sterben lag er auch vorher schon."

„Das bringt mich auf meine erste Frage zurück – warum?"

Die Körpersprache des Reisenden veränderte sich plötzlich. Jegliche Arroganz war von ihm gewichen. Picard erschien es, als hätte er die ganze Zeit nur auf Beverly gewartet, was sein Misstrauen wieder verstärkte.

Der Reisende sah nun Beverly direkt in die Augen.

„Es ist meine Schuld. Als ich ihn damals hier sah, war ich mir sicher seine Bestimmung erkannt zu haben. Er war jung und voller Tatendrang, dazu sehr begabt auf verschiedenen Gebieten und gleichzeitig ungewöhnlich diszipliniert. Er war ebenfalls begeistert davon ein Reisender zu werden.

Es war ein schrecklicher Irrtum. Schon als ich ihn lehrte zu Reisen, bemerkte ich, dass sein Geist nicht leer war. Dass das, was die Menschen Seele nennen, zu stark bei ihm war. Während wir von Galaxie zu Galaxie reisten, wurden sein Verstand und seine Seele von den Millionen von Eindrücken überlastet. Ich habe versucht ihn zu lehren loszulassen, aber er konnte es nicht.

Er hat Dinge gesehen und Eindrücke gesammelt, wie die gesamte Menschheit zusammengenommen sie noch nicht erlebt hat.

Er entglitt mir. Er wollte zurückkehren. Genau dies durfte ich jedoch nicht zulassen. Er hat ohne mein Wissen versucht, zu diesem Schiff zu gelangen. Leider war er in Raum/Zeitverschiebung ein sehr guter Schüler, so dass er sowohl Ort als auch die Zeit genau berechnet hatte um dieses Schiff zu erreichen."

„Was geschah dann," fragte Beverly.

„Ich habe seinen Plan gerade noch rechtzeitig durchschaut und ihn isolieren können, bevor er hier eintraf."

„Und dann haben Sie ihn im All sich selbst überlassen," fragte Crusher nun sehr aggressiv.

„Nein," gab der Reisende erbost zurück.

„Ich wollte ihn zurückholen, sobald Sie außer Reichweite wären. Aber Sie mussten ja unbedingt eine Rettungsmission durchführen," der letzte Vorwurf galt wieder Picard.

„Was haben _Sie_ schon zu verlieren," fragte Beverly nun verzweifelt. „Ich habe Ihnen vertraut. Sie haben gesagt, mein Sohn sei ein Reisender. Sie haben ihm ewiges Leben versprochen, nicht Wahnsinn und Tod!" die letzten Worte spie sie dem Reisenden regelrecht entgegen.

„Hätte ich ihn von hier fern halten können, wäre er gestorben, ohne dass Sie es je erfahren hätten. Doch nun wird er hier sterben. Sie werden mit ihm leiden - Sie alle," fügte er an Picard gerichtet hinzu.

„Wenn alles vorbei ist, werde ich zurückkehren und mich meiner gerechten Strafe unterziehen."

Beverly, die noch vor einer Minute so voller Zorn gewesen war, schaute nun den Reisenden mit neuen Augen an.

„Von welcher Strafe sprechen Sie? Sie sind doch allmächtig. Wem unterstehen Sie?"

Der Reisende nickte nun resigniert.

„Unser System ist dem Ihren gar nicht so unähnlich," sagte er etwas steif.

„Wir haben keinen Captain, der dem Rest Befehle erteilt und wir haben auch bei uns keine Rangfolge. Dennoch gibt es auch bei uns Regeln."

Picard musste plötzlich an Q denken, der einmal versucht hatte Asyl auf der Enterprise zu bekommen, weil ihn das Continium für etwas bestrafen wollte und ihm seine Mächte entzogen hatte.

Der Reisende rieb sich die Augen.

„Die Geheimnisse des Reisens dürfen nie außerhalb unseres Systems gelangen. Daher ist es jedem Reisenden streng untersagt, je wieder in die Heimat zurückzukehren, da dort zu viele Fragen gestellt würden."

„Aber Wesley ist gar nicht in der Lage uns Ihre Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen. Sie können das bezeugen."

„Dies spielt keine Rolle. Allein die Tatsache, dass er hier ist bedeutet für mich, seinen Lehrer, das Todesurteil."

Beverly blickte zutiefst erschrocken und auch Picard hatte nicht mit einer derart drastischen Strafe gerechnet.

Der Reisende lächelte schwach.

„Hätte ich ihn sofort wieder von diesem Schiff entfernen können, wie ich es geplant hatte, wäre unser Verschwinden vielleicht unbemerkt geblieben. Aber inzwischen ist auch dem Letzten im System klar, wo wir uns aufhalten. Es wird von mir erwartet, dass ich das Todesurteil annehme sobald ich zurückkehre. Ich selbst würde es von jedem Reisenden erwarten, der die Sicherheit des Systems derart dramatisch verletzt hätte. Eigentlich macht es dies alles nur schlimmer.

Ich hätte Ihnen nichts erzählen dürfen, aber..." er betrachtete nun Beverly wieder eingehend. „Ich wollte, dass Sie es verstehen, jetzt, da Sie das schreckliche Leiden Ihres Sohnes miterleben werden. Und es wird Ihnen sicher ein Trost sein, dass ich für meinen Fehler mit meinem Leben bezahlen werde."

Beverly wandte sich vom Reisenden ab, aber Picard war nicht entgangen, dass Tränen in ihren Augen aufblitzten.

„Ich habe genug gehört," sagte sie zu Picard und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Gefängnistrakt. Picard beobachtete, wie der Reisende den Kopf hängen ließ und sich wieder auf die Pritsche setzte. Der Captain erkannte, dass der Reisende echte Schuld empfand, dennoch musste gut überlegt werden, was nun auf der Enterprise weiter mit ihm geschah.

Der Reisende hob den Kopf und als ob er Picards Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte er: „Ich möchte bis zuletzt bei ihm bleiben. Es ist meine Pflicht – ich glaube auch in Ihrer Gesellschaft wird großer Wert auf Pflichtgefühl gelegt, also werden Sie verstehen, dass ein Lehrer bei seinem Schüler bleiben muss, solange dieser ihn braucht. In meinem System wird man Verständnis dafür haben und meine Bestrafung bis dahin aussetzen..."

Picard nickte.

„Sie können an Bord der Enterprise bleiben. Der Kontakt zu Wesley Crusher wird Ihnen bis auf Weiteres allerdings streng untersagt. Ich werde über das weitere Vorgehen nachdenken und mich mit meinen Führungsoffizieren beraten. Bis dahin haben Sie sich von Ihrem Schüler fern zuhalten. Ich werde Ihnen ein Quartier zur Verfügung stellen. Sie erhalten jedoch keinen Zugang zum Replikator oder anderen Schiffssystemen.

Außerdem werden Wachen vor Ihrer Tür postiert und Sie überwachen, während Sie an Bord dieses Schiffes sind. Ich rate Ihnen, die menschliche Gestalt beizubehalten. Falls nicht, werden wir einen Weg finden Sie aufzuspüren und zu eliminieren!"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Captain. Ich danke Ihnen."

Picard grummelte eine Erwiderung. Der Reisende machte es einem schwer ihn zu hassen.

Er hatte jedoch viel Leid über sie gebracht und ihnen stand noch eine schlimme Zeit bevor, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

„Worf, bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass der Reisende ein Quartier bekommt und teilen Sie Ihre Leute für die Bewachung ein.

TBC


	8. Kapitel 8

_Ich weiß, für meine eigenen Verhältnisse bin ich hier recht lahm mit updaten. _

_Das liegt jedoch nicht zuletzt daran, dass mir irgendwie die Motivation fehlt. Darum möchte ich herzlich Abhaya danken, die mir ihre Meinung bisher nach jedem Kapitel kundgetan hat+wink und reiche Schokokekse+ was mich zumindest weitermachen lässt!_

Kapitel 8

„Sie haben ihn aus der Arrestzelle entlassen, Sir? In einem Quartier haben wir ihn nicht unter Kontrolle." Deanna war außer sich. Der Captain hatte sie in seinen Bereitschaftsraum gerufen und die neue Sachlage erklärt.

„Counselor, ich glaube nicht, dass der Reisende noch eine Gefahr darstellt. Er schien in allem sehr aufrichtig zu sein. Wären Sie in der Lage gewesen, bei dem Gespräch anwesend zu sein, wären Sie sicher zu der gleichen Überzeugung gelangt."

Die Counselor schnaubte.

„Counselor Troi," der Captain verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „könnte es sein, dass Sie zur Zeit sehr wütend sind?"

Troi senkte den Blick, der in der Tat sehr zornig gewesen war.

„Könnte es sein," fuhr nun der Captain fort, „dass Sie diese Wut auf den Reisenden projizieren? Ich weiß, dass er eine unsägliche Schuld auf sich geladen hat. Aber es ist weder an mir, noch an Ihnen, über ihn zu richten. Allein Doktor Crusher und sein eigenes Volk wird das Recht haben, über ihn zu urteilen."

Troi nickte jetzt. „Ja Captain, ich muss leider eingestehen, dass meine eigenen Gefühle derzeit meine Empathie überlagern. Es tut mir leid."

„Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, wenn Sie etwas ausspannen würden. Möchten Sie vielleicht doch nach Betazed?"

Die Counselor blickte erschrocken. „Nein, nein, ich denke das Holodeck wird genügen."

Picard fiel ein Stein vom Herzen - er war Lwaxana entkommen. Am Lächeln der Counselor erkannte er, dass ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten wohl nicht völlig überlagert wurden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Data befand sich in seinem Quartier und streichelte seine Katze Spot, während er drei verschiedene klassische Musikstücke und die Wiedergabe eines Textes für einen Holoroman den er Geordi schenken wollte, zugleich anhörte, als es an seiner Tür summte.

„Herein," sagte er mechanisch. Die Tür öffnete sich und Geordi LaForge stand im Eingang.

„Computer, Programme beenden," sagte Data schnell.

„Was machen Sie?" fragte Geordi während er das Quartier seines Freundes betrat.

Data wusste, dass Menschen nicht in der Lage waren, vier Dinge gleichzeitig zu hören und diese dann voneinander zu unterscheiden. Daher hoffte er, dass Geordi nicht gemerkt hatte, dass ein Holoroman zu hören gewesen war, den er genau auf ihn zugeschnitten hatte. Data wusste um die Eigentümlichkeit von Menschen, sich gerne überraschen zu lassen.

„Ich habe lediglich ein wenig Musik zur Entspannung gehört."

„Aha. Data, Sie wollten doch nicht mehr mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig tun," sagte Geordi verwirrt.

Data überlegte, dann blickte er betreten. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich darüber nicht nachgedacht habe."

„Nun, es ist Ihre Freizeit und Sie können tun was immer Ihnen gefällt. Ich dachte nur, ich sollte Sie als Freund darauf hinweisen..."

„Das war vollkommen richtig, Geordi. Wenn ich alleine bin, achte ich wohl weniger auf mein Verhalten," sagte der Androide schuldbewusst.

Geordi lachte jetzt. „Nun ja, Data, das ist dann eher wieder eine menschliche Eigenschaft. Wenn Menschen alleine sind, verhalten sie sich auch anders, als wenn sie in Gesellschaft sind."

„Ich verstehe nicht," sagte Data irritiert.

„Tja, man macht verrückte Sachen. Man singt lauthals, obwohl man es nicht kann, oder unterhält sich mit sich selbst, oder man tut Dinge die einem vor anderen peinlich wären."

„Mir ist nie etwas peinlich, Geordi."

„Sie müssen auch nie in der Nase bohren, oder rülpsen. Sie brauchen auch nie zur Toilette," sagte Geordi gedehnt.

„Würden mich diese Dinge menschlicher machen? Vielleicht sollte ich ein entsprechendes Unterprogramm entwickeln."

„Ehrlich gesagt Data, wäre ich manchmal froh, wenn ich diese Dinge aus meinem Programm löschen könnte."

„Hmm," machte Data und versuchte die neu gewonnenen Kenntnisse in Beziehung zu vergangenen Situationen zu stellen.

„Nun, Data," begann Geordi zögernd.

„Sie haben mir neulich Ihre Hilfe angeboten, falls ich meinen Visor modifizieren möchte. Erinnern Sie sich?"

Data unterließ es, seinen Freund darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Frage, ob er sich erinnern könne überflüssig wäre, da alle Gespräche in seinem positronischen Gehirn gespeichert wurden.

Statt dessen erkannte er es als Floskel der Menschen und antwortete: „Ja Geordi. Ich bot Ihnen an, bei der Remodulation Ihres optischen Emitters zu assistieren. Sie sollten bei Erfolg unseres Vorhabens in der Lage sein, die Spektralfarben weniger kontrastreich wahrzunehmen, was ein enormer Schritt zum normalen humanoiden Sehen wäre. Sie äußerten Bedenken, als ich Ihnen den Vorschlag machte. Haben Sie Ihre Meinung nun geändert?"

„Ja und Nein, Data," sagte Geordi unglücklich.

„Ich verstehe nicht," setzte Data an.

„Es ist nur so, dass ich Angst habe, durch diesen Eingriff unter Umständen meine Sehkraft ganz zu verlieren."

„Diese Möglichkeit liegt bei diesem Eingriff lediglich bei 3,5 Prozent. Wenn Sie lieber möchten, dass Dr. Crusher Ihnen behilflich ist..."

„Nein, nein Data. Es ist ja eigentlich kein medizinischer Eingriff, aber irgendwie eben doch, verstehen Sie?"

„Nein. Wenn wir an Ihrem Visor arbeiten, kann höchstens ein Transmitterungleichgewicht Schaden anrichten. Wir sind jedoch in der Lage, dass vorher festzustellen. Also liegt die Gefahr einer Schädigung Ihrer Augen praktisch bei null."

„Ach, es ist einfach so – als Dr. Pulaski mir damals von dieser Technik berichtete, durch die ich fast sehen könnte wie ein normaler Mensch, war mir gleich klar, dass irgendwo ein Haken sein musste.

Und so war es ja schließlich auch. Die Gefahr, dass ich mein Augenlicht völlig verliere, ließ mich Abstand von so einem Eingriff nehmen. Selbst wenn diesmal die Gefahr nur minimal ist. Sie ist eben vorhanden. Ich glaube jemand der sehen kann, ist einfach nicht in der Lage das nachzuempfinden."

„Ich könnte meine optischen Sensoren deaktivieren," sagte Data hilfsbereit. Geordi lachte auf. „Ja, sicher Data. Dann blieben Ihnen aber immer noch Ihr fotografisches Gedächtnis. Ihre überdurchschnittliche Hörfähigkeit und für den Fall, dass Sie wirklich gegen ein Hindernis laufen sollten, würde es Sie nicht einmal schmerzen."

„Hmmm, ich verstehe was Sie meinen, Geordi. Trotzdem denke ich, es würde sich lohnen Ihren Visor zu modifizieren."

„Ja, Sie haben vermutlich recht," murmelte der Dunkelhäutige.

„Geordi, kann es sein, dass Sie diese Entscheidung bereits getroffen hatten, bevor Sie mich aufsuchten?"

Geordi lachte jetzt. „Sie haben mich durchschaut, Data. Ich hatte mich tatsächlich schon zu diesem Schritt entschlossen. Ich brauchte lediglich jemanden, der mir in den Hintern tritt."

In den Augen des Androiden blitzte es verdächtig.

„Schon gut, Data. Das war bloß eine Redewendung."

Nun grinste der Androide. „Ich weiß, Geordi."

„Also gut, wann wollen wir beginnen?"

„Von mir aus sofort."

„Dann sollten wir auf das Maschinendeck gehen."

Geordi bemühte sich entspannt zu klingen. „Tja, dann nichts wie los!"

TBC


	9. Kapitel 9

_Tausend Dank an Dich, Abhaya!_

_Eigentlich könnte ich Dir die Story ja auch per Mail schicken ;) aber der ein oder andere scheint noch still mitzulesen und so schicke ich ein neues Kapitel in die unendlichen Weiten des...Internets_

Kapitel 9

Der Reisende ging rastlos in seinem Quartier auf und ab. Er sehnte sich danach, seinen Körper in reine Energie umzuwandeln.

Die menschliche Gestalt für so lange Zeit beizubehalten war für ihn ungewohnt. Wie konnten Menschen es bloß aushalten, den ganzen Tag ihr Körpergewicht auf nur zwei kleinen Punkten - den Füßen - zu konzentrieren.

Er wusste, dass Menschen es vorzogen, einen großen Teil des Tages zu sitzen oder gar zu liegen. Für ihn wäre das im Moment eine Qual. Es würde ihm noch mehr vor Augen führen, dass er zum Nichtstun verdammt war.

Der Türsummer seines Quartiers wurde betätigt und er rief „Herein."

Dr. Crusher betrat den Raum. „Ich möchte, dass Sie ihn sehen," sagte sie ohne einleitende Worte.

Der Reisende betrachtete sie aufmerksam. „Ich kann nichts für ihn tun."

„Vielleicht doch. Führen Sie ihn zu uns. So, wie Sie damals mich mit Wesleys Hilfe aus der Warpblase geführt haben. Ich weiß, dass Sie es können."

Der Reisende ließ die Schultern hängen. „Sie sollten dies nicht von mir verlangen." Er wandte sich ab.

Beverly sprach nun energischer. „Wenn Sie ihn zu Bewusstsein bringen können, kann ich vielleicht ein Heilmittel finden. Ich könnte mit ihm sprechen und wir könnten noch Zeit miteinander verbringen."

„Er wird ohnehin erwachen wenn die Zeit gekommen ist," sagte der Reisende, „aber wenn Sie es von mir verlangen, werde ich ihn wecken. Sie haben Recht - ich bin Ihnen etwas schuldig."

Beverly nickte nachdrücklich.

„Also gut. Bringen Sie mich zu ihm."

„Danke," murmelte die Ärztin.

Als sie das Quartier verließen sagte Beverly den Wachen sie müsse den Reisenden auf die Krankenstation bringen und entließ sie, nachdem sie sie dorthin begleitet hatten mit dem Hinweis, sie würde sie wieder rufen, wenn der Reisende zurück in sein Quartier gebracht werden müsse. So hatte sie immerhin die Männer vom Sicherheitsdienst von ihrer Verantwortlichkeit entbunden.

Als sie die Krankenstation betreten hatten, ging der Reisende zu dem Biobett, auf dem Wesley Cruher lag. Er betrachete ihn eine Weile, während Beverly bekümmert und gleichzeitig erwartungsvoll hinter ihm stand. „Sein Körper sieht noch so jung aus," sagte der Reisende. Dann fuhr er fort: „trügerisch jung. Die Erfahrungen, die er gesammelt hat, passen nicht mehr mit diesem jungen Körper überein. Er hat Fähigkeiten erworben, von denen Sie nichts ahnen."

„Wecken Sie ihn," forderte Beverly Crusher.

Der Reisende legte beide Hände auf Wesley und augenblicklich lösten sie sich in einen Energiestrahl auf, der Besitz ergriff von dem leblosen Körper.

Wesley wurde kurz hochgeschleudert von der enormen Kraft, die durch seinen Körper drang.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Sie hätten es mir sagen müssen, Beverly!"

Beverly Crusher wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, aber Picard schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Verdammt, Sie haben gegen einen direkten Befehl verstoßen. Hätten Sie mich doch bloß um Erlaubnis gefragt..."

„Hätten Sie mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, den Reisenden zu ihm zu bringen?"

Dr. Crusher sah den Captain herausfordernd an. Sie wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Picard hatte zwar den Reisenden in ein Quartier überführen lassen, aber er war noch nicht bereit gewesen, ihn auch mit Wesley Kontakt aufnehmen zu lassen.

Sie hatte Picard selten so wütend gesehen. Er ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein. Stattdessen nahm er eine drohende Haltung ein und funkelte sie zornig an als er sagte:" Ich könnte Sie wegen dieser Sache vor ein Kriegsgericht bringen."

Beverly schluckte, sie wusste, dass ein Großteil seiner Wut der persönlichen Enttäuschung entsprang. „Wenn Sie dies tun müssen, dann tun Sie es, Sir!"

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie ihn das letzte mal nur als Vorgesetzten und nicht gleichzeitig auch als einen Freund gesehen hatte. Aber wenn er sie tatsächlich vor ein Kriegsgericht brachte, so wollte sie ihn daran erinnern, dass er dies als Captain dieses Schiffes tat und nicht als Freund, der persönlich enttäuscht worden war.

„Sie sollten eins wissen, Captain - wenn ich wieder vor dieser Entscheidung stehen würde Ihren Befehl in dieser Sache zu missachten und damit meinen Sohn vielleicht retten könnte, so würde ich wieder genauso handeln."

Picards Faust schmetterte auf seinen Schreibtisch. Sie sah wie er um Selbstbeherrschung rang. „Sie machen es mir nicht gerade leicht, Beverly."

Crusher zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie mir auch nicht, Jean-Luc."

Picard zog einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe, versuchte jedoch ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Also gut, vergessen Sie das Kriegsgericht."

Beverly musste zugeben, dass ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Aber," betonte Picard, „Sie werden für die Dauer, die der Reisende an Bord ist, durch den Schiffscomputer überwacht. Keine Alleingänge mehr. Ich möchte über alles informiert werden und für Kontakte zwischen dem Reisenden und Wesley ist meine persönliche Genehmigung einzuholen.

Außerdem erhalten Sie einen Eintrag in Ihrer Personalakte."

Sie nickte ergeben. Picard lehnte sich zurück und strich die Uniform glatt. „So, und nun Doktor, erzählen Sie mir wie Wesley reagiert hat."

tbc


	10. Kapitel 10

_Vielen Dank an Abhaya!_

_Und natürlich an die anderen Leser._

_Jetzt geht's weiter!_

Kapitel 10

„Schalten Sie ab, Data. Sofort abschalten!" Geordi hatte aus Leibeskräften geschrien. Der Maschinenraum war in das pulsierende Licht des Warpkerns getaucht.

Nur drei Besatzungsmitglieder versahen zur Zeit ihren Dienst in dieser Sektion des Schiffes. Ihre Arbeit bestand lediglich aus Routineaufgaben. Beim Schrei des Ingenieurchefs waren Sie alle zusammengezuckt.

Data hatte Geordi während der Prozedur genau überwacht. Er hatte keinerlei Fehler erkennen können, trotzdem brach er den Eingriff auf Geordis Wunsch sofort ab. Er trennte die Verbindungen und reichte Geordi seinen Visor. LaForge griff mit zitternden Händen danach und schob ihn auf die Kontaktpunkte an seinen Schläfen.

Erst jetzt sah er, dass alle anwesenden Besatzungsmitglieder ihn anstarrten.

Data legte den Kopf etwas schief und fragte, „Geordi, warum sollten wir an dieser Stelle abbrechen? Der Versuch sah sehr vielversprechend aus. Noch ein wenig länger und Sie hätten vielleicht eine relativ gute Sehkraft erreichen können."

„Oder alles was ich jetzt sehen kann, wäre unwiderruflich verloren gegangen."

Geordi versuchte die anderen genauso anzustarren wie sie es bei ihm taten. Nun wurde den Besatzungsmitgliedern ihr Verhalten erst bewusst und mit einem mal waren alle äußerst von ihren Aufgaben in Anspruch genommen. Nur Data blickte ihn nach wie vor an und öffnete gerade den Mund, um Geordi zweifellos mitzuteilen, dass diese Wahrscheinlichkeit äußerst gering gewesen sei.

Aber Geordi kam ihm zuvor. „Data, das war unser letzter Versuch meine Sehkraft betreffend. Ich möchte nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Ihre Zeit in Anspruch genommen habe."

Noch bevor Data etwas antworten konnte, war Geordi aufgesprungen und hatte den Maschinenraum verlassen. Data speicherte die gesammelten Informationen über den Versuch und sämtliche Gespräche, die er mit Geordi je darüber geführt hatte, und versah sie mit einem entsprechenden Sperrvermerk. Er würde nun Geordi gegenüber dieses Experiment nicht wieder erwähnen.

Er bemerkte erstaunt, dass es ihm widerstrebte dies zu tun.

Der Androide verließ nun ebenfalls den Maschinenraum und machte sich auf den Weg zum neuen Quartier von Counselor Troi.

Er hatte gerade den Türsummer betätigt, als er auch schon ihre Stimme vernahm, die ihn hereinbat. „Oh, hallo Data. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Data sah sich kurz um. Dieses Quartier passte nicht zu Deanna Troi. Sie legte im Allgemeinen sehr viel Wert auf Behaglichkeit.

Der Raum sah jedoch sehr wüst aus. Überall standen Kisten auf dem Boden und Kleidungsstücke lagen in Stapeln auf einer Couch. Deanna sah sich ebenfalls kurz um, dann lächelte sie und sagte: "Ich bin gerade dabei meine Sachen auszupacken. Es dauert eine Weile bis alles an seinem Platz ist."

Data nickte kurz: "Wenn Sie möchten, könnte ich Ihnen helfen, Counselor. Mich würde es nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten kosten, Ihre Sachen einzuräumen."

Jetzt lächelte Deanna verlegen. „Vielen Dank Data, aber das möchte ich lieber selbst erledigen. Zwar dauert es bei mir sicherlich ein paar Stunden, aber es ist gut um den Kopf freizubekommen und mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Sie waren aber sicher nicht ursprünglich hergekommen, um mir beim Einräumen zu helfen, Data."

„Ich hörte, dass Sie an Bord bleiben. Haben Sie auch Ihren Dienst schon wieder aufgenommen? Ansonsten suche ich Sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder auf."

Er wandte sich bereits zum Gehen. „Nein, nein. Schon gut, Data. Als Counselor ist man eigentlich ständig im Dienst. Gefühle lassen sich nun einmal nicht abschalten."

Data sah sie schweigend an. Er war damals in der Lage gewesen Gefühle ein- und abzuschalten, als er noch den Emotions-Chip besessen hatte, den Dr. Soong für ihn entwickelt hatte. Nachdem Lore ihn entwendet hatte, ohne dass Data ihn vorher hätte ausprobieren können, musste er lange Zeit darauf warten, bis er ihn wieder in den Händen hielt und noch länger, bis er ihn schließlich einsetzen konnte. Es war überwältigend gewesen Emotionen zu erleben. So überwältigend, dass er sogar Menschenleben, durch seine Unfähigkeit damit umzugehen, in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Und noch bevor er den richtigen Umgang damit erlernt hatte, wurde ihm das Wichtigste, das er im Leben besaß, wieder genommen. Die Borgkönigin hatte ihn gefangen genommen und ihn dazu benutzt, Picard in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen. Für Data hatte es nur eine Möglichkeit gegeben seinen Captain zu retten. Er hatte einen hohen Preis bezahlt, und dabei nicht nur seine synthetische Haut verloren, die leicht ersetzt werden konnte, sondern auch seinen Emotions-Chip, der leider nie wieder ersetzt werden konnte.

Dr. Soong hatte das Geheimnis seiner Bauweise mit ins Grab genommen. Für Data waren diese Erinnerungen an Emotionen nichts weiter als Daten. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, wie es gewesen war etwas zu empfinden.

Der Counselor war dies wohl bewusst, denn sie sagte: „Ja, ich weiß, Sie können es nicht verstehen, dass Emotionen immer vorhanden sind und uns jede Sekunde unseres Lebens beeinflussen – nicht mehr jedenfalls...", fügte sie hinzu.

Data hatte den Eindruck, sie bemitleide ihn.

„In der Tat Counselor, ist dies der Grund warum ich Sie aufsuche. Können diese Gefühle einen Menschen auch daran hindern etwas zu tun, was für ihn richtig und logisch wäre?"

„Können Sie mir genauer sagen, worauf Sie hinauswollen, Data?"

„Nein, Counselor. Oder eigentlich doch...Ich könnte mit Ihnen sprechen, aber Sie dürften nicht mit der Person darüber reden, weil er nicht mehr darüber sprechen möchte."

Deanna sah verwirrt aus. „Geordi...," stellte sie schließlich fest.

Der Androide nickte.

„Ich werde nicht darüber sprechen, was Sie mir auch immer anvertrauen, Data."

„Nun, ich verstehe sein Verhalten nicht, Counselor. Er hat die Möglichkeit, seine Sehkraft zu verbessern. Das Risiko durch diesen Versuch seine jetzige Sehkraft einzubüßen, ist minimal. Trotzdem bricht er den Versuch ab und reagiert völlig unlogisch, indem er keinen zweiten Versuch unternehmen will."

Deanna überlegte kurz. „Er hat Angst, Data."

„Aber wieso, Counselor. Wie ich schon sagte, ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er durch diesen Versuch die Fähigkeit, mit dem Visor sehen zu können, einbüßt."

„Vielleicht ist das nicht seine eigentliche Angst. Geordi hat so lange mit diesem Visor gelebt. Er ist ein Teil von ihm. Außerdem hat Geordi durch ihn besondere Fähigkeiten. Er hat vielleicht Angst diese zu verlieren. Dazu kommt, dass Geordi noch nie richtig sehen konnte. Er träumt vielleicht davon, aber er weiß nicht wie es sein würde und das macht ihm angst."

„Counselor, leider kann ich diese Angst nicht nachvollziehen. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Erklärung. Die Menschen entscheiden so viele Dinge aufgrund von Gefühlen. So sehr ich mich auch bemühe - Freude, Leid und auch Angst werde ich niemals wirklich verstehen können. Vielen Dank."

Der Androide erhob sich und ging zur Tür.

„Data," rief Troi.

Er wandte sich um.

„Wenn Sie jetzt und auf der Stelle ein Mensch sein könnten, mit allen Emotionen - würden Sie es wollen?"

„Ich weiß nichts über Emotionen. Ich habe keinerlei Erfahrungen damit, außer denen die ich bei Menschen beobachte..."

„Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Vielleicht weil Sie Angst davor haben. Sie wünschen sich nichts sehnlicher als menschlich zu sein, solange ich Sie kenne und doch können Sie auf diese Frage nicht mit einem klaren _Ja_ antworten, weil Sie nicht wissen, was auf Sie zukäme."

Deanna blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Der Androide hob die Hände und ließ sie wieder sinken. „Nun, Counselor, dies ist lediglich eine Hypothese, daher kann ich nicht darauf antworten."

Deanna lachte jetzt. „Sie haben angst Ihre Angst zuzugeben, Data. Schon wieder so eine typisch menschliche Reaktion. Vielleicht ist es irgendwann keine Hypothese mehr, dann müssen Sie sich damit abfinden nicht mehr perfekt zu sein."

Sie hatte den Androiden selten sprachlos erlebt und genoss sein verdutztes Gesicht. Er dankte ihr noch einmal und verließ dann das Quartier.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Picard sah Dr. Crusher erwartungsvoll an. Sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie beginnen sollte.

„Der Reisende berührte Wesley mit einer Art Energieausstoß. Eine immense Kraft schleuderte Wesley hoch und das Kraftfeld, von dem Wesley eingeschlossen war, löste sich auf. Im gleichen Augenblick erschienen Biowerte auf dem Monitor. Äußerst schwach, aber stabil. Der Reisende brach vor Erschöpfung zusammen. Ich ließ ihn in einen anderen Raum der Krankenstation bringen, wo seine Vitalwerte überprüft wurden. Seine Werte sind jedoch ebenso rätselhaft, wie die von Wesley. Ich kann sie mit nichts vergleichen das ich je gesehen habe. Der Reisende ist jedoch schnell wieder auf den Beinen gewesen. Er bat darum, zu Wesley gebracht zu werden. Nun schauen Sie nicht so böse, Jean Luc. Ich habe ihn zu ihm gebracht. Hätte er ihn töten wollen, so hätte er dafür keinen zweiten Versuch benötigt. Die Energie, die er Wesley zukommen ließ, war so etwas wie ein Elektroschock – eine Wiederbelebungsmaßnahme..."

Picard sah Beverly misstrauisch an. „Also ist Wesley bei Bewusstsein?"

Die Ärztin blickte bekümmert. „Nein, leider nicht. Noch nicht! Er wird das Bewusstsein wohl erst in ein paar Stunden wiedererlangen. Der Reisende sagte, dies sei eine behutsamere Lösung, da Wesleys Körper einem enormen Stress ausgesetzt war, und sich nun davon regenerieren muss, bevor sein Geist erwachen kann."

Picard wartete geduldig, aber die Ärztin schwieg nun.

„Beverly, ich kenne Sie wohl lange genug, um zu merken, dass Sie noch etwas auf dem Herzen haben. Also heraus mit der Sprache."

Die Ärztin lächelte resigniert. Dann atmete sie tief durch und strich ihr rotes Haar hinter die Ohren.

„Der Reisende hat mich nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass mit Wesleys Erwachen zeitgleich sein Verfall einsetzen wird, und das ich machtlos bin, dagegen etwas zu unternehmen."

Picard wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte.

Er hatte keinen Trost für die Ärztin, denn auch er musste um Selbstbeherrschung kämpfen. Der junge Wesley Crusher war für ihn fast wie ein Sohn geworden.

Auch für Picard war der Gedanke unerträglich, Wesley auf diese Art zu verlieren.

tbc


	11. Kapitel 11

_Liebe Abhaya,_

_wieder einmal verneige ich mich dankbar vor Dir! Was Deine Bedenken wegen Deanna, Worf und Riker angeht, kommt dieses Kapitel genau richtig +g+_

_Also, die Fernsehfolgen habe ich alle gesehen (mehrfach) und Bücher habe ich eine ganze Menge verschlungen. Die Romane sind ja eine ganz eigene Welt - ich liebe beides!_

Kapitel 11

In Zehn Vorne herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Die Crew hatte zur Zeit nicht viel zu tun. Der nächste Einsatz ließ auf sich warten und so waren viele Stationen nur mit einer Standardcrew besetzt.

Eine Gruppe Fähnriche saß an einem der Tische und spekulierte lautstark darüber, dass ein Landurlaub in dieser Situation genau die richtige Abwechslung wäre. Vor dem großen Aussichtsfenster saß ein Paar, das offensichtlich nur Augen füreinander hatte.

In der Mitte des Raumes spielten zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere eine Partie Schach. Einige Crewmitglieder hatten sich um sie geschart und sahen gebannt zu, wie das Spiel wohl ausgehen würde.

Guinan sah sehr zufrieden aus, während sie hinter der Theke stand und ein Glas polierte. Sie trug ein farbenfrohes Kostüm, dessen Muster ins Auge stach. Ihr viereckiger Hut war überdimensional groß und mit dem gleichen Stoff bezogen wie ihr Gewand.

Sie lächelte, als sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ.

Erst als sie den Lieutenant beobachte, der seit einer geschlagenen Stunde an ihrer Theke saß - sein Glas umklammert hielt und ein Loch in die Luft starrte - ließ sie ihr Handtuch sinken und besann sich auf ihre Pflichten als Barkeeperin.

„Mr. Worf, ist mit Ihrem Pflaumensaft etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Der Klingone blickte erschrocken auf, fing sich aber sofort wieder und antwortete. „Nein, alles in Ordnung, er schmeckt köstlich."

Guinan sah den Klingonen herausfordernd an. „Woher wollen Sie das denn wissen? Sie haben doch noch nicht einmal daran getrunken, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Worf sah einen Moment auf das Glas. Es sah verdächtig voll aus. Mit einem Ruck hob er es zum Mund und trank die Flüssigkeit mit zwei Schlucken aus.

„Wie ich schon sagte, er schmeckt köstlich", sagte er kurz angebunden.

Guinan zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte natürlich schon gehört, dass die Hochzeit zwischen Worf und Deanna abgesagt worden war, aber aus einem Klingonen etwas herauszubekommen, das derart mit Emotionen behaftet war, kam einer schier unlösbaren Aufgabe gleich. Entweder er wollte ihr etwas erzählen, oder er würde die Geschichte für sich behalten – es sah eher nach Zweiterem aus.

Ein neuer Gast betrat gerade Zehn Vorne und Guinan begrüßte ihn mit einem Nicken und murmelte: "Commander..."

Riker grüßte zurück und verharrte einen Moment in seiner Bewegung als er Worf erblickte. Es war nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber Guinan hatte das Gefühl als würde ein Sturm heraufziehen, der sich nicht abwehren ließe.

„Guinan, Lieutenant Worf...," grüßte er knapp zurück und blickte Worf fragend an: „Ist der Stuhl neben Ihnen noch frei?"

Der Klingone nickte und Riker setzte sich. „Ein Ale", bestellte der Commander. Guinan stellte das Ale vor ihn und versuchte ihm einen warnenden Blick zu senden. Wenn Riker ihn wahrgenommen hatte, so ließ er sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

Er nippte an seinem Glas und wandte sich dann Worf zu. „Es, ähm, es tut mir leid, dass die Hochzeit abgesagt wurde", sagte er mit zögernder Stimme. Der Klingone drehte sich nach einer langen Zeit zu ihm und blickte ihn ernst an.

„Ach wirklich?" war das einzige was er darauf erwiderte.

Riker schien nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet zu haben. „Ja, natürlich," stammelte er.

Die Wut, die aus Worf nun herausbrach schien fast greifbar zu sein. „Sie sprechen mit der Zunge eines Lügners! Ich werde mir nicht länger Ihr falsches Mitleid anhören..."

Riker zuckte unter dieser Antwort kurz zurück, aber dies dauerte nur einen Moment und noch bevor er seinerseits etwas erwiderte, wusste Guinan dass hier mächtig viel Ärger aufzog.

„Lieutenant, was fällt Ihnen ein mich als Lügner zu bezeichnen. Ich kann verstehen dass Sie verletzt und enttäuscht sind, aber das gibt Ihnen nicht das Recht jedermann so zu behandeln." Riker starrte ihn erbost an.

Ganz langsam ließ Worf das Glas los, das er fest umklammert hatte, so dass Guinan dachte es würde jeden Moment zerspringen. Fast alle Crewmitglieder in Zehn Vorne waren auf den Wortwechsel zwischen den Führungsoffizieren aufmerksam geworden und starrten zu ihnen herüber. Als wäre sich Worf dieser Tatsache bewusst geworden, knirschte er durch die Zähne: „Ay Sir, ich vergaß dass Sie nicht nur ein Lügner, sondern auch mein vorgesetzter Offizier sind..."

Nun platzte Riker endgültig der Kragen. Er kämpfte um eine ruhige Stimme als er antwortete: „Dies ist wohl keine Sache die unsere Dienstgrade betrifft. Lassen Sie sie außer Acht und sagen Sie mir klipp und klar welches Problem Sie mit mir haben."

„Das sollte Ihnen wohl klar sein, auch ohne dass ich es ausspreche. Sie haben es nach wie vor auf Deanna abgesehen..."

„Moment, was reden Sie da?" Riker war bislang nicht klar gewesen, dass der Klingone einen derartigen Groll gegen ihn hegte.

„Wollen Sie es leugnen? Die Wahrheit Riker!"

Will Riker saß einen Moment reglos da. Sein Blick ruhte auf Guinan, die unbewusst den Atem angehalten hatte und die beiden Männer beobachtete – ebenso wie alle anderen Anwesenden.

Nach unendlich langer Zeit wie es schien, sagte Riker: „Nein, ich leugne es nicht."

Worf schien seltsam zufrieden, aber seine Augen blitzten als er sagte: "Wir werden diese Sache klären wie zwei Ehrenmänner – auf dem Holodeck."

Nun blitzte auch Zorn in Rikers Augen. Der Klingone wollte kämpfen, nun gut, er sollte seinen Kampf bekommen. „Gut, in fünf Minuten auf Holodeck drei."

Zur Antwort schnaubte der Klingone nur.

Riker stand auf und verließ Zehn Vorne, gefolgt von den Blicken der anderen Gäste. Guinan war dankbar, dass der Disput wenigstens nicht unter den Augen der Anwesenden zu ende geführt wurde. Zwei Führungsoffiziere die sich mitten in der Bar gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen wäre Stoff für den Klatsch der ganzen nächsten Wochen gewesen. So war es wenigstens in Guinans Augen wieder das, was es sein sollte – Privatsache.

Worf blieb noch einige Minuten sitzen, dann brach er ebenfalls auf, um sich zum Holodeck zu begeben. Als die Tür zu Holodeck drei sich öffnete, sah Worf dass Riker bereits zugegen war. Es lief jedoch kein Programm. Riker stand abwartend da.

„Nun", fragte er, „welches Programm wünschen Sie? Vielleicht möchten Sie sich mit mir duellieren, dann würde ich eine Waldlichtung vorschlagen."

Worf blickte noch finsterer als sonst.

„Oh, ich verstehe - nicht klingonisch genug. Also...Computer, eine Simulation der Heimatwelt...Nacht, Fackeln, Battletts, grölende Klingonen im Hintergrund..."

„Commander!" brüllte Worf erbost.

Riker grinste schief: „schon vergessen, Worf...ich bins, Will Riker - nicht Ihr vorgesetzter Offizier, sondern der heimliche Geliebte Ihrer Gefährtin."

Das reichte - im Bruchteil einer Sekunde griff Worf nach den Battletts und warf Riker eins zu, während er fast gleichzeitig seines auf ihn hinuntersausen ließ. Riker konnte hören, wie die scharfe Klinge die Luft zerschnitt. Er riss seine Waffe hoch und konnte so den Schlag im letzten Moment abwehren.

Nun machte er zwei Schritte zurück und brachte seinerseits seine Waffe in Position. Aber der Klingone war schneller - schon pfiff die Klinge von der Seite auf ihn zu. Ein Sprung rettete ihn in letzter Sekunde. Die Menge hinter ihnen grölte. Im Schein der flackernden Fackeln sah er Worfs wutverzerrtes Gesicht.

Als er erneut einem Schlag auswich wünschte er sich, er hätte auf andere Waffen bestanden, aber er wusste, dass der Klingone nur dies als einen echten Kampf ansehen würde.

Hier ging es nicht um Punkte. Hier würde Blut fließen.

Riker war nicht wirklich überrascht, als der Hieb der Klinge ihn ins rechte Bein traf. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und er spürte die Wärme seines Blutes, während Worf ein animalisches Geheul von sich gab.

Riker brauchte einen Moment und erkannte dann, dass der Klingone in seinem Siegestaumel unvorsichtig geworden war. Ehe dieser schnell genug reagieren konnte, schlug Riker sein Battlett in den Oberarm des Gegners. Fast hätte Riker über die Verblüffung in Worfs Augen lachen müssen. Diese Verblüffung wich jedoch sofort einem mordlustigen Blick.

Nun schlug der Klingone wieder und wieder zu. Diesmal jedoch mit den Fäusten, denn die Sicherheitsfunktionen des Holodecks waren so eingestellt, dass sie die Waffen sofort deaktivierten, wenn eine lebensbedrohliche Situation entstand.

Riker musste jedoch feststellen, dass Worf keine Waffe brauchte um seinen Gegner gründlich zu besiegen. Er traf ihn in den Magen, an den Oberkörper und zweimal am Kopf, ehe dieser in die Knie sank und Blut spuckte. Riker fürchtete schon, der rasende Klingone würde ihn weiter traktieren, aber mit einem Mal schien die Wut von Worf verraucht zu sein.

Der erste Offizier versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen. Seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer und der metallische Geschmack von Blut wurde stärker. Worf schaute auf ihn nieder und mit einem Mal streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen. Die falsche, wie Riker zufrieden feststellte. Aus Worfs anderem Arm quoll Blut hervor.

„Sie waren ein würdiger Gegner", bemerkte der Klingone.

Riker lächelte gequält. „Wenn ich nicht Angst hätte, dass Sie mich sofort wieder zu Boden schicken, würde ich sagen, jetzt sind eindeutig Sie der Lügner."

„Sie haben einen guten Treffer gelandet", erklärte der Klingone.

„Ja, und Sie haben viele gute Treffer gelandet."

Riker hielt sich den Bauch und versuchte den Schmerz in seinem Bein zu ignorieren. Wenn dies ein echter Kampf gewesen wäre, ohne Sicherheitsfunktionen, wäre ich nun tot, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Worf, Sie haben Recht. Ich habe Deanna immer geliebt und liebe sie noch. Ich werde versuchen sie zurückzugewinnen. Ich möchte, dass Sie das wissen."

Der Klingone sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Sie haben heute Ehre bewiesen. Durch Ihren Kampf und auch durch Ihre Worte. Ich werde dies in Zukunft respektieren. Diesen Kampf habe ich gewonnen - den eigentlichen jedoch verloren. Dies sehe ich nun ein und werde mich demnach verhalten. Ich werde Ihnen keine Steine in den Weg legen."

Riker nickte zum Zeichen, dass er die Worte des Klingonen ebenfalls anerkannte. „Mr. Worf, nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber ich glaube ich werde mich nun auf die Krankenstation begeben."

Worf zögerte einen Moment, sah auf seinen verletzten Arm und sagte schließlich: "Ich werde Sie begleiten, Commander.

Dr. Crusher war gerade auf die Krankenstation zurückgekehrt, als Worf und Riker diese betraten. Sie wirkten beide nicht allzu glücklich. Der eine drückte seinen Arm dicht an den Körper, der andere hinkte.

„Meine Herren, was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte die Ärztin mit einem skeptischen Blick.

Die beiden Offiziere standen ratlos vor ihr, jeder wollte dem anderen den Vortritt überlassen. Crusher blickte von einem zum anderen.

„Nun gut, ich fange mit Ihnen an", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf Riker. Sie wusste, dass der stolze Klingone damit mehr als einverstanden war und Riker sträubte sich nicht.

Seine Wunden waren schnell versorgt. Nachdem ebenfalls Worf versorgt war, blickte die Ärztin beide streng an.

„Ich werde diesen Vorfall wohl dem Captain melden müssen."

„Nicht nötig, Beverly", antwortete Riker, „ich werde ihn persönlich davon in Kenntnis setzen. Er blickte zu Worf, dieser nickte daraufhin.

„Gut. Das erleichtert mich. Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass Ihre Differenzen beigelegt sind?"

Noch einmal wechselten die Beiden einen Blick und diesmal antwortete der Klingone. „Das dürfen Sie, Doktor."

„In Ordnung, Sie können gehen."

Der Klingone verließ die Krankenstation als erster. Riker wollte gerade zur Tür hinaus, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und Crusher fragte: „Was ist mit Wesley? Gibt es eine Änderung seines Zustandes?"

Beverly überlegte kurz was sie ihm mitteilen sollte. Schließlich sagte sie: „Ich habe den Reisenden zu ihm gebracht", als sie seinen vorwurfsvollen Blick sah beeilte sie sich zu sagen: „Ja, ja, ich weiß schon, es war gegen den Befehl des Captains. Er weiß es schon. Jean-Luc hat eine schwere Zeit", ein müdes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, „seine Ärztin missachtet direkte Befehle und zwei seiner Führungsoffiziere prügeln sich wie kleine Jungs."

Riker schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei Ihnen ist es etwas anderes", sagte er.

Beverly schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Wie soll ichdas bitte verstehen?" fragte sie verblüfft.

„Er hat Angst um Sie. Er möchte Sie schützen. Und Sie wissen wieviel ihm an Ihnen liegt."

Die Ärztin schien mit einem mal sehr von dem medizinischen Tricorder in Anspruch genommen zu sein. Riker stellte amüsiert fest, dass sie auf das Display starrte, auf dem unmöglich etwas zu sehen sein konnte, da der Tricorder ausgeschaltet war.

„Ja, sicher", murmelte sie, „der Captain ist sehr bemüht um seine Mannschaft."

„Beverly", sagte Riker so sanft wie möglich, „ich sprach nicht von der Mannschaft. Ich spreche von Ihnen persönlich."

Sie blickte von ihrem Tricorder auf und ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Sie sind ein Romantiker, Will Riker."

Jetzt lachte er laut auf. „Ja, das mag wohl sein. Aber ich habe recht!" mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ die Krankenstation. Eine verdutzte Beverly Crusher blickte ihm nach.

tbc


	12. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

„Brücke an Maschinenraum. Mr. LaForge, ist der Warpantrieb nun wieder einsatzbereit?"

Picard saß auf seinem Kommandosessel und wurde langsam unruhig. Er hatte soeben ihren neuen Auftrag von Admiral Ramsay erhalten und war angewiesen worden Bericht zu erstatten, sobald die Enterprise bereit war in den Saturnsektor zu fliegen um Hilfsgüter für einen Einsatz nahe der Romulanischen Grenze an Bord zu nehmen.

Ein Außenposten der Föderation war von den Romulanern angegriffen worden. Es konnte sich um einen Einzelfall von Piraterie handeln. Man wollte keinen diplomatischen Zwischenfall riskieren, indem man mit drastischen Mitteln zurückschlug. Der Admiral sagte jedoch es wäre wichtig die richtigen Zeichen zu setzen um den Romulanern ihre Grenzen aufzuzeigen.

Ein Flaggschiff der Föderation würde sicher dazu beitragen die Romulaner von weiteren Angriffen abzuhalten.

Sie sollten sehen, dass die Föderation ihre Aktionen im Blick hatte, auch wenn die romulanische Regierung versichert hatte, dass keine militärische Operation hinter diesem Überfall steckte.

„Der Warpantrieb dürfte in etwa einer Stunde wieder verfügbar sein, Captain," erklang die Stimme von Chefingenieur LaForge.

Picard brummte zustimmend. Noch eine Stunde Wartezeit. Er hasste es untätig zu sein. Wenigstens hatten sie nun wieder einen Auftrag. Starfleet wusste um die besondere Situation der Enterprise.

Sie hatten die Anwesenheit von Wesley Crusher und dem Reisenden jedoch als nicht als primär Wichtig eingestuft, worüber Picard sehr glücklich war, denn so hatte er mehr Handlungsspielraum.

Er würde zwar seine Berichte verfassen, musste jedoch seine Vorgehensweise nicht extra mit seinen Vorgesetzten absprechen.

Dieser neue Einsatz jedenfalls würde der Crew gut tun.

„Mr. Data. Was können Sie uns sagen über den Außenposten nahe der Romulanischen Grenze?"

Data drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl in Richtung des Captains.

„Der Außenposten Adnirim Vier hatte die Aufgabe Grenzüberschreitungen der Romulaner zu melden und die Ansiedlung von Terranern auf dem Nachbarplaneten Taylos zu unterstützen. Mit der Besiedelung war noch nicht begonnen worden, sie war für nächsten Monat vorgesehen.

Die Einsatzgruppe auf Adnirim Vier hat im vergangenen Jahr eine Umweltkontrolle auf dem Planeten installiert und sollte beim Aufbau der Infrastruktur behilflich sein. Auf dem Außenposten befanden sich 153 Personen. Bei dem Angriff kamen 37 Personen ums Leben. Unter ihnen die führenden Projektleiter. Etwa 50 Personen wurden verletzt."

„Danke Mr. Data."

Picard wusste, dass die Romulaner verhindern wollten, dass sich Siedler der Föderation so nah an der neutralen Zone niederließen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht verstand, was die Föderation sich dabei dachte, Zivilisten in diese Gefahr zu bringen.

Es war ein Zeichen von Überlegenheit, die auf dem Rücken von Familien ausgetragen werden würde.

Er hoffte, dass die Anwesenheit der Enterprise etwas Ruhe in dieses aufgewühlte Gebiet bringen konnte.

Picard hatte jedoch schon daran gedacht, einen eigenen Bericht zu verfassen, in dem er dringend abriet dort eine Kolonie aufzubauen.

Er hing diesen Gedanken nach, als Dr. Crusher ihn über den Kommunikator rief.

„Crusher an Picard. Die Biowerte von Wesley weisen darauf hin, dass er in Kürze erwachen wird. Ich dachte, dass Sie vielleicht darüber informiert werden möchten."

„Ich komme sofort zu Ihnen auf die Krankenstation", und noch bevor Crusher etwas erwidern konnte, bellte er ein schnelles „Picard ende."

Mit einem Satz sprang er aus seinem Sessel und betrat mit schnellen Schritten die Brücke. Dann begab er sich umgehend zum Turbolift, dessen Türen nahezu geräuschlos vor ihm auseinanderglitten.

Die Augen des Androiden richteten sich auf Picard.

„Mr. Data", sagte der Captain kurzangebunden, „Sie finden mich auf der Krankenstation."

„Ay, Sir," erwiderte dieser und klang für einen Androiden eine Spur zu überrascht, fand Picard.

Doch er hatte nun keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, und erst recht nicht um irgendwelche Erklärungen abzugeben. Er betrat den Turbolift und die Tür schloss sich sofort hinter ihm.

Als er auf der Krankenstation angelangt war bemerkte er sofort, dass Dr. Crusher das andere medizinische Personal wohl fortgeschickt hatte, so dass lediglich sie und Schwester Ogawa anwesend waren. Picard nickte Crusher kurz zu und betrachtete dann den jungen ehemaligen Fähnrich.

Die Augen von Wesley waren geschlossen, aber die Augäpfel bewegten sich rasch hin und her.

„Dr. Crusher, möchten Sie, dass der Reisende zugegen ist wenn Wesley erwacht?" fragte der Captain vorsichtig.

Crusher lächelte kurz, dann schüttelte sie jedoch den Kopf.

„Ich danke Ihnen für die Erlaubnis, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, möchte ich ihn nicht dabeihaben. Er wird ihn noch früh genug sehen. Ich bin ihm dankbar, dass er Wesley aus seinem katatonischen Zustand geholt hat – aber jetzt gehört mein Sohn erst einmal wieder mir."

„Oh, ja - natürlich. Ich verstehe", sagte Picard und wandte sich zum gehen.

Die Ärztin folgte ihm rasch und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Nein, Jean-Luc. Bitte bleiben Sie. Ich weiß, dass Ihnen viel an Wesley liegt. Mein Sohn wird sich freuen Sie zu sehen."

Picard kam der Bitte zu Bleiben nur zu gerne nach.

Den jungen Crusher und ihn verbanden einige gemeinsame Erinnerungen. Auch wenn der Fähnrich ehrenhalber noch sehr jung war, so hatte er doch in vielen Situationen erstaunlich viel Ruhe und Mut bewiesen.

Picard schoss durch den Kopf wie verbissen Wesley damals dafür gekämpft hatte dass er, der Captain, überlebt.

Wesley war über sich selbst hinausgewachsen. Er hatte damals unter extremen Bedingungen die Berechnungen angestellt, um ihnen das Leben zu retten. Dazu hatte er den Wächter des Wassers überlisten müssen, das Picard so dringend zum Überleben benötigte.Gleichzeitig hatte Wesley sich gegen den Captain des Bergbau-Shuttles durchsetzen müssen, der sie beinahe alle ins Verderben gestürzt hatte.

„Sehen Sie", raunte Dr. Crusher ihm zu und war noch in der gleichen Sekunde an der Seite ihres Sohnes.

Der junge Mann schien nach einem langen Schlaf zurück in die Gegenwart zu kommen. Seine Muskeln zuckten leicht und die Augen bewegten sich wieder rasch hin und her, bevor er sie mit einem Mal unvermittelt öffnete.

Picard war stehengeblieben wo er war und beobachtete nun wie Beverly ihre Hände auf den Arm ihres Sohnes legte, ganz so als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass er sich nicht plötzlich in Luft auflösen würde.

Wesley blinzelte und sein Gesicht war vor Schmerz und Schreck verzerrt.

„Wesley, ich bin es, Mom. Du bist auf der Enterprise."

Die vertraute Stimme seiner Mutter schien den jungen Mann zu beruhigen. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich etwas.

Er hob nun leicht den Kopf. „Mom", brachte er zitternd über die Lippen. „Ich – ich habe es geschafft, nicht wahr?"

Beverly zögerte keine Sekunde als sie sagte :"Ja Wesley, du hast es geschafft."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

In Zehn Vorne war nun wesentlich weniger Betrieb als noch vor ein paar Stunden.

Die meisten Besatzungsmitglieder waren mit Aufgaben betraut die für einen reibungslosen Ablauf der Hilfsmission auf Adnirim Vier sorgen sollten. Die Enterprise befand sich nun, da der Warpantrieb wieder zur Verfügung stand, auf dem Weg zum Saturnsektor.

Guinan war stolz darauf auf einem Schiff ihren Dienst zu versehen, das für Erkundungen, Forschungen aber auch für Rettungsmissionen eingesetzt wurde. Sie wusste sehr wohl um die militärische Stellung der Enterprise und um ihre Stärke als Kriegsschiff. Dieses Schiff wurde jedoch von einem weisen Mann kommandiert, der Verhandlungen immer dem Waffeneinsatz vorzog.

Picard war einer der wenigen Menschen, die Diplomatie gegenüber dem persönlichen Ehrgeiz den höheren Stellenwert zumaßen. Dennoch war er in der Lage seine Ziele mit der angemessenen Härte zu verfolgen, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gab.

Guinan und der Captain kannten sich schon lange. Länger sogar als es Jean-Luc bewusst war.

Aber es gab Geheimnisse, die sie selbst vor ihm bewahren musste.

Die Zeitlinie zu durchbrechen war immer eine heikle Angelegenheit.

Sie hatte davon gehört, dass Wesley Crusher wieder an Bord der Enterprise war und sie wusste auch wie es um ihn stand.

Guinan bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand außer ihr selbst an Bord dieses Schiffes im Stande war, sich vorzustellen wie verheerend sich Zeitreisen auf das Gehirn eines Menschen auswirkte.

Sie selbst war ein paarmal gereist und es war verwirrend für sie gewesen, sich auf die neuen Gegebenheiten einzustellen. Aber im Vergleich zu Wesleys Reisen waren die ihren unbedeutend gewesen.

Er hatte praktisch nichts anderes getan seit seinem Abschied damals.

Sie überlegte gerade ob sie etwas für den Jungen tun könnte, als die Tür sich öffnete und Counselor Troi die Bar betrat.

Mit einem kurzen Blick hatte sie erfasst, dass außer ihr nur drei andere Crewmitglieder anwesend waren. Diese nahmen ihr Mittagessen ein und jeder von ihnen starrte auf ein Display um sich mit zukünftigen Aufgaben vertraut zu machen.

Also ging sie zur Theke und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker. „Hallo Guinan. Ich wollte mir ein extra großes Schokoladeneis gönnen und suche gleichzeitig etwas Gesellschaft."

„Tja, wie Sie sehen ist hier nicht allzuviel los. Es ist immer dasselbe – für mich wird es erst spannend, wenn allen anderen langweilig ist und sie deshalb hierher kommen."

Deanna lachte auf. „Ich hatte bisher nicht den Eindruck, dass Ihnen Ihr Leben als zu langweilig erscheint."

„Oh nein, da haben Sie recht. Das ist es auch nicht. Möchten Sie Ihr Eis mit Schokostreuseln?"

Die Counselor grinste als sei sie auf frischer Tat ertappt worden. „Ja, danke. Sie kennen mich inzwischen viel zu gut."

Während Guinan das bestellte Eis dekorierte, sah die Counselor zu den Panoramafenstern hinüber. Die Sterne zogen in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorüber. Sie fragte sich, ob sie diesen Anblick des Universums nicht vermisst hätte, wenn sie sich dauerhaft auf der Erde niedergelassen hätte.

„Es ist schön, dass Sie uns nun doch nicht verlassen werden", sagte Guinan, als hätte sie ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Deanna sah sie aufmerksam an. Die dunkelhäutige Barkeeperin wirkte stets so ausgeglichen. Die Counselor wusste, dass viele Leute sie selbst ebenfalls so sahen. Stets beherrscht und in sich ruhend. Meist traf das auch zu. Zur Zeit jedoch fühlte sie sich aus dem Gleichgewicht geworfen.

Sie murmelte ein „Danke" und wollte offensichtlich nicht näher auf dieses Thema eingehen. Guinan bemerkte den Widerstand, aber sie ließ nicht zu, dass Deanna sich verschloss.

„Viele an Bord hätten Sie vermisst. Allerdings fürchte ich, es wird nicht einfach für Sie sein nun die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen..."

Deanna wirkte irritiert. „Entscheidungen? Ich habe mich doch bereits entschieden. Ich werde nicht heiraten. Ich werde nicht auf die Erde übersiedeln. Ich möchte weiterhin meinen Dienst hier auf der Enterprise versehen."

„Hm", machte Guinan. „Soweit so gut. Sie haben recht. Alles andere wird sich schon finden."

Troi lächelte nun unsicher. „Guinan. Sie sprechen in Rätseln. Irgendetwas beunruhigt Sie. Ich kann es deutlich spüren. Raus mit der Sprache."

Guinan wand sich, ganz so als bedauere sie mit dem Thema angefangen zu haben. „Betazoiden sind fürchterlich", sagte sie schließlich lachend.

Troi verdrehte gespielt die Augen. „Ja. Aber Halbbetazoiden sind auch nur halb so fürchterlich. Also nun sagen Sie schon was los ist!"

„Nun ja. Da die halbe Besatzung es ohnehin mitbekommen hat, können Sie es ebensogut von mir erfahren. Lieutanant Worf und Commander Riker hatten wegen Ihnen eine Auseinandersetzung."

„Was? Was soll das heißen eine Auseinandersetzung?"

Guinan lächelte leicht: "Sie ziehen starke Männer in Ihren Bann, Deanna. Und starke Männer neigen dazu, um das was sie haben möchten, zu kämpfen."

Troi wirkte schockiert: "Wollen Sie etwa sagen, die beiden hätten sich geprügelt?"

Jetzt zuckte Guinan mit den Schultern. „Dazu kann ich nichts sagen. Hier hat es nur angefangen. Sie haben es auf dem Holodeck ausgetragen."

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht", murmelte Deanna und erhob sich.

„Counselor, darf ich Sie auf etwas hinweisen?"

Deanna blieb stehen und schaute Guinan ernst an. „Ich habe immer viel Wert auf Ihre Meinung gelegt. Was raten Sie mir?" fragte sie.

Die Barkeeperin war nun ebenfalls sehr ernst, als sie antwortete: "Lassen Sie die beiden Kampfhähne das unter sich ausmachen. Entscheiden Sie für sich selbst wie es weitergehen soll. Aber eine Frage stelle ich mir- Worf hat vor allem aus verletztem Stolz heraus reagiert. Aber was ist mit Riker? Er hat Worf gegenüber eingestanden, Sie immer noch zu lieben. Ich frage mich, ob Sie wohl genauso empfinden."

Guinan widmete sich nun wieder dem Polieren einiger langstieliger Gläser und machte den Eindruck, als hätte sie nie eine Frage gestellt. Deanna war verblüfft über diese Reaktion, aber plötzlich schien ihr alles völlig klar. Sie begriff, dass die Barkeeperin eigentlich nicht für sich selbst gefragt hatte, sondern Deannas Gedanken in die richtigen Bahnen lenken wollte.

Es stimmte. Nun war es wichtig zu einer Entscheidung zu gelangen. Sie wollte in Ruhe darüber nachdenken wem ihr Herz gehörte.

tbc


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

„Ich bin wieder zu hause," Wesley Crusher bemühte sich aufzustehen.

„Du musst Dich noch ausruhen," sagte seine Mutter und drückte ihn sanft auf das Biobett zurück. „Wie fühlst Du Dich?" fragte sie dann.

Wesley runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn, ganz so als müsse er über die Antwort eingehend nachdenken. „Ganz gut, Mum," sagte er dann vage und sah an sich herunter. Er trug seine Starfleetuniform. Sie war blitzsauber und saß makellos. Als er den Blick seiner Mutter sah, hatte er das Gefühl ihr deshalb eine Antwort schuldig zu sein.

„Ich habe für meine Reise dieses Erscheinungsbild gewählt. Es soll alles so sein wie früher. Ich werde den Captain bitten, mich wieder in die Mannschaft aufzunehmen. Ich weiß, dass ich kein richtiger Fähnrich bin, weil ich die Sternenflottenakademie vorzeitig verlassen habe. Trotzdem - ich hoffe er gibt mir noch eine Chance. Ich möchte bei Dir sein, Mum, und bei all meinen Freunden. Geordi, Data, Commander Riker und...natürlich ist mir klar, dass ich den Captain nicht als Freund bezeichnen darf, weil es respektlos wäre - aber ich wünschte mir, ich dürfte es."

„Sie dürfen es, Wesley Crusher," sagte der Captain. Er hatte bisher still im hinteren Teil des Raumes gestanden.

Wesley wandte den Kopf zu ihm um, und der Captain konnte erkennen, dass es dem jungen Mann nun doch etwas peinlich war, seinen Emotionen derart freien Lauf gelassen zu haben.

„Oh, Captain, Sir. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie anwesend sind."

„_Ich_ muss um Entschuldigung bitten," sagte Picard, „ich hätte mich bemerkbar machen müssen."

Er trat nun an die Seite von Wesley.

„Ich denke, ich spreche im Namen der gesamten Crew wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass wir uns freuen Sie wieder bei uns an Bord zu haben. Ich möchte Ihren Wunsch, wieder zu dieser Crew zu gehören , gerne erfüllen – allerdings..." er blickte kurz zu Dr. Crusher, „erst nachdem meine Schiffsärztin es für angebracht hält."

Nun sah Wesley flehentlich zu seiner Mutter. „Mum, bitte...Ich fühle mich wirklich gut. Versteh doch wie wichtig es mir ist, mein altes Leben wieder aufzunehmen."

Beverly wollte gerade zu einem Einwand ansetzen, entschied sich dann jedoch anders. Sie blickte von Picard zu ihrem Sohn und wieder zurück. Schließlich nahm sie Wesleys Kopf in beide Hände und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Dann sah sie ihn einen Moment schweigend an, bevor sie mit ernster Stimme sagte: „Unsere Sensoren sind nicht in der Lage, deinen Gesundheitszustand zu überwachen. Ich bin also auf deine Mithilfe angewiesen. Wenn du sagst, dass es dir gut geht, so muss ich dir wohl glauben. Fähnrich Crusher, Sie dürfen den Dienst an Bord der Enterprise aufnehmen. Ich verpflichte Sie allerdings dazu, sich zweimal täglich auf der Krankenstation zu melden. So, das war für das Schiffslogbuch – Wesley. Du musst vorsichtig sein. Versprich mir das!"

„Ja, Mum," antwortete er, ganz so wie jeder andere Teenager, der das Gefühl hat seine Mutter sorgt sich viel zu sehr um ihn.

„Nun," sagte Picard, „da Sie nun offiziell aus der Krankenstation entlassen sind, Mr. Crusher, darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie uns viele Antworten schuldig sind. Vielleicht sollten Sie als erstes erklären, wie es zu dem Umstand kam, dass Sie hierher zurückkamen. Ich möchte gerne von Ihnen erfahren wie es dazu kam, dass Sie Ihr Leben als Reisender aufgaben - bevor wir uns später mit Ihrem Mentor treffen werden und ihn ebenfalls anhören."

Wesley Crusher, der sich gerade vom Biobett erhoben hatte, ließ sich plötzlich wieder darauf nieder. Alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. „Der Reisende – ist an Bord – der Enterprise...?" fragte er stockend.

Picard wurde klar, dass Wesley nicht im Entferntesten mit dieser Möglichkeit gerechnet hatte.

„Was hat er erzählt?" fragte der Fähnrich einer Panik nahe.

Beverly Crusher war nun ebenfalls sehr beunruhigt. „Wesley, beruhige Dich. Wir werden das alles später klären."

„Dr. Crusher," sagte Picard nun energisch, „ich fürchte, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Wesley uns auf der Stelle die Dinge aus seiner Sicht schildert. Seine Aussage wird ins Logbuch eingetragen."

Beverly sah Picard erbost an, aber noch bevor sie Einwände erheben konnte, meldete sich Wesley zu Wort.

„Schon gut, Mum. Der Captain hat ein Recht auf Antworten. Ich fürchte nur, ich kann keine zufriedenstellenden Erklärungen geben. Wie sich herausstellte war ich kein guter Reisender. Ich habe mich wirklich bemüht, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Dann wollte ich mich aus dem System verabschieden, aber ziemlich bald musste ich erfahren, dass niemand es je wieder verlassen konnte. Ich habe in den Augen der Reisenden ein schlimmes Verbrechen begangen, indem ich mich hierhin transferierte. Mein Mentor hat versucht mich aufzuhalten. Aber ich bin ihm entkommen, sonst wäre ich wohl nicht hier."

Picard schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Sie sind ihm nicht entkommen, Mr. Crusher. Sie sind damals eine Verpflichtung mit ihm eingegangen – und er mit Ihnen. Er ist für Sie verantwortlich, das muss Ihnen klar sein."

Wesley legte nun die Hände vor sein Gesicht.  
Picard und Beverly hörten ihn nach einer Weile leise schluchzen und seine Schultern bebten als er sagte: "Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte ihm entkommen um ihn von dieser Verantwortung zu entbinden. Ich wollte, dass die anderen sehen, dass ihn keinerlei Schuld an meinem Verschwinden trifft. Aber nun ist er hier. Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht – einen schrecklichen Fehler."

Picard begriff das Dilemma, in dem sie nun alle steckten. Wesley schien an seinen Selbstvorwürfen fast zu zerbrechen. Er musste versuchen, den Jungen ein wenig von seiner schweren Last zu befreien.

„Der Reisende hat uns schon über die Konsequenzen, die das System ziehen wird, unterrichtet. Aber auch mich trifft Schuld an der jetzigen Situation. Ich war es, der den Befehl dazu gab, Sie an Bord zu holen. Ich habe den Reisenden daran gehindert, Sie zurückzubringen, ohne dass jemand vom System etwas bemerkt hätte. Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht."

Beverly hatte den Kopf gesenkt, hob ihn jetzt jedoch trotzig als sie sagte:" Der Reisende war jedoch derjenige, der alles ins Rollen gebracht hat. Hätte er Dich nicht ins System geholt, dann wäre all dies gar nicht geschehen. Er hat den Fehler gemacht, dich für einen Reisenden zu halten."

„Mum," sagte Wesley mit Tränen in den Augen, „du hast immer gesagt, dass einem Fehler unterlaufen können - dass man dazu stehen soll. Der Reisende hat einen einzigen Fehler begangen und dafür muss er nun sterben," seine Stimme ging wieder in Schluchzen über.

Picard fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Wesley wusste wie es um ihn selber stand.

Der junge Mann bemühte sich wieder um Fassung. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und Picard bemerkte, dass er wohl absichtlich den Blick seiner Mutter mied - wohl aus Angst, dass dann erneut die Trauer von ihm Besitz ergreifen würde.

Der Captain war seltsam berührt. Normalerweise weinten Crewmitglieder nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass der mutige und inzwischen so erfahrene Wesley Crusher tief in seinem Herzen immer noch ein Kind war.

Beverly wollte ihren Sohn abermals umarmen aber Wesley ließ es nicht zu. „Bitte, Mum. Ich möchte jetzt gerne die anderen begrüßen. Darf ich die Krankenstation nun verlassen?"

Die Ärztin lächelte schief, aber sie stimmte zu. Picard bemühte sich um einen lockeren Tonfall: „Tja," sagte er, „falls Sie zur Brücke wollen – ich habe zufällig den gleichen Weg."

Wesley lächelte dankbar und verließ, nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Mutter, mit dem Captain zusammen die Krankenstation.

Auf der Fahrt im Turbolift war Wesley auffällig ruhig gewesen.Picard glaubte eine gewisse Nervosität zu spüren, die von dem Jungen ausging. Sicher gingen ihm tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Picard ahnte auch, dass Wesley die Situation als noch bedrückender empfand, weil er vor den Augen des Captains geweint hatte. Er hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass er sich deshalb nicht zu schämen brauchte, aber das hätte es mit Sicherheit noch peinlicher für den jungen Mann gemacht.

Nun, da sie die Brücke betraten, schien der Fähnrich mit einem mal wie ausgewechselt.

Für einige Sekunden herrschte absolute Stille, als alle Blicke sich auf den Captain und dann auf Wesley richteten. Kurz darauf ertönten fröhliche Rufe des Willkommens. Picard stellte amüsiert fest, dass seine gesamte Brückencrew einfach ihre Stationen verließ, um den Fähnrich mit Schulterklopfen und Umarmungen zu begrüßen.

Geordi, der die Brücke für einige Kontrollen der Maschinenraumsektion aufgesucht hatte, war als erster bei Wesley. Er lachte über das ganze Gesicht und schien die Hand des jungen Mannes gar nicht mehr los lassen zu wollen.

Deanna umarmte Wesley und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Data hatte zwar die taktische Kontrolle des Commandosessels noch im Blick, jedoch hatte auch er sich erhoben und legte nun dem Fähnrich eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Am meisten erstaunte Picard jedoch Worfs Verhalten. Er hatte an seiner Anzeigenkontrolle die Annäherungssensoren aktiviert, die ein akustisches Signal erzeugen würden, sollte sich ein Schiff der Enterprise nähern - dann hatte er, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen die Station verlassen und war mit ernstem Gesicht zum Fähnrich getreten.

Über seine Lippen kam kein Lächeln, aber der Glanz in seinen Augen spiegelte seine Freude in aller Deutlichkeit wider. „Mr. Crusher, Sie haben viel Mut und Ehre bewiesen."

Picard erhob nun die Stimme. „Ja, Mr. Worf. Wir alle bewundern Mr. Crusher für seine Fähigkeiten und seinen Mut. Wir heißen ihn alle herzlich Willkommen. Und nun, Gentlemen - kehren Sie doch liebenswürdigerweise an Ihre Stationen zurück, bevor wir gegen den nächsten Asteroiden fliegen."

Seine letzte Bemerkung sorgte für Erheiterung bei der Mannschaft, doch so schnell wie die Crew aufgesprungen war, besetzte jeder wieder seinen Posten. Data übergab das Kommando wieder an Picard und begab sich zu Geordi, um ihm zu assistieren.

Wesley - noch immer sprachlos über diesen herzlichen Empfang - hatte kein Wort von sich gegeben. Er schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass er etwas dümmlich lächelnd dastand und sah sich hektisch um, wo er sich nützlich machen konnte.

„Mr. Crusher," sagte Picard ernst, „als Sie sich das erste mal auf der Brücke befanden, setzten Sie sich in den Commandosessel. Dieser ist - heute wie damals - mir vorbehalten, aber da Commander Riker zur Zeit keinen Brückendienst hat, dürfen Sie sich ausnahmsweise auf den Platz des ersten Offiziers setzen. Vorausgesetzt Sie möchten dies überhaupt."

Wesley stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. „Ja Sir. Gerne Sir. Danke." Ohne noch eine Sekunde zu zögern, ließ er sich in dem Stuhl neben dem Captain nieder. Die Counselor lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Mit einem Mal jedoch änderte sich ihr Ausdruck. Sorge und Zweifel standen in ihren Augen.

Noch bevor Picard sie danach fragen konnte, hatte sich ihre Mimik wieder verändert, sie schaute nun neutral zum Bildschirm vor ihnen.

Später - als Picard sie in seinen Bereitschaftsraum gebeten hatte - schien Sie nur widerstrebend von ihren Empfindungen in diesem Moment sprechen zu wollen.

„Er war – wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Nun, es war ein Gefühl - kurz, aber sehr intensiv. Er war nicht er selbst für einen kurzen Moment."

Picard überlegte. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er nicht recht verstand was die Counselor ihm mitteilen wollte. „Nun ja. Er hat viel durchgemacht. Da ist es vielleicht verständlich, dass man sich verändert."

Troi winkte ab. „Nein, nein. Das ist es nicht. Er war nicht Wesley in diesem Moment. Ich weiß es hört sich unwahrscheinlich an, aber er war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde tausende anderer Lebensformen – mit all ihren Ängsten, Freuden, Sorgen, Leiden, Schmerzen und Gedanken. Dieses wahnsinnig komplexe Feedback durchströmte ihn völlig. Kurz darauf wurde er von einem heftigen Schmerz ergriffen, aber auch dieser dauerte nur etwa eine Sekunde an. Danach schien er einfach nur wieder Wesley Crusher zu sein."

Troi hatte eindringlich gesprochen, um dem Captain die Situation deutlich zu machen. Picard nickte und strich sich Haare aus der Stirn, die schon seit Jahren nicht mehr existierten.

„Ich verstehe, Counselor. Diese Empfindungen mitzuerleben muss sehr schmerzhaft für Sie sein.

Sie müssen Ihre emotionalen Barrieren aufbauen und sich vor diesem Einfluss schützen."

„Aber Captain. Vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen. Wieso halten Sie es für richtig, mich vor ihm zu verschließen?"

Picard rang mit sich selbst – was der Counselor wohl kaum entging. Er wollte nicht offiziell mitteilen wie schlecht es dem Fähnrich ging.

Er hatte einfach nicht das Recht dazu. Wesley selbst wusste vielleicht nichts über seinen Zustand, und wenn dies so sein sollte, wollten Crusher und Picard es dabei auch belassen. Keiner wusste wieviel Zeit ihm noch blieb.

Der Reisende hatte ebenfalls zugestimmt nichts verlauten zu lassen. Die Crew sollte so natürlich wie möglich mit den jungen Crusher umgehen. Picard zweifelte allerdings daran, dass man einer Empathin lange etwas verheimlichen konnte. Sein merkwürdiges Verhalten machte es nicht leichter, wie ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde.

Er lächelte schief als er sagte: "In Ordnung, vergessen Sie diese Anweisung - aber versuchen Sie emotionale Distanz zu wahren. Und unterrichten Sie mich, falls Sie wieder eine solche Spaltung seiner Persönlichkeit wahrnehmen."

Die Counselor nickte. Sie bemerkte die Sorgen des Captains - nicht nur die Sorgen die er sich um sie machte, sondern vor allem auch die Sorgen die er sich um Wesley machte.

Sie wusste jedoch, dass weitere Fragen unerwünscht waren.

Troi ging zurück auf die Brücke. Dort begrüßte gerade Riker ebenfalls den jungen Crusher. „Es ist schön Sie wiederzusehen, Wesley. Vielleicht können wir, wenn mein Dienst beendet ist, zusammen ein Match Hoverball auf dem Holodeck spielen."

„Gerne Sir," freute sich Wesley. Riker wandte sich nun an den Captain. „Sir, ich löse Sie ab."

„Danke, Will."

Data, Worf und Geordi wurden ebenfalls abgelöst und so verließen sie zusammen mit Wesley die Brücke.

Picard bemerkte wie die Counselor ihnen nachblickte und ihm ein kurzes Zeichen gab. Offensichtlich hatte sie wieder diese Spaltungen wahrgenommen. Picard stellte fest, dass er bei Wesley nichts von Schmerzen bemerkt hatte. Die Zerstörung die in ihm vorging, hatte anscheinend noch keine große Auswirkung auf ihn.

Picard wusste, dass dies nicht so bleiben würde.

Geordi fragte Wesley gerade, was er nun tun wolle und lud ihn nach Zehn Vorne ein. Der Fähnrich hatte schon zugestimmt als Picard sagte: "Ich denke, Mr. Crusher, Sie haben zuvor noch einen Besuch zu machen."

Wesleys Lächeln verschwand. „Ja Sir, Sie haben recht."

„Keine Sorge - wenn Sie wünschen, dann werde ich Sie begleiten."

Wesley wirkte nun wieder wie ein kleiner Junge, aber er straffte seine Gestalt als er sagte: "Ja Sir. Das wäre sehr freundlich."

Zusammen verließen sie den Turbolift auf Deck 5.

Data, Worf und Geordi wussten, dass sich dort das Quartier des Reisenden befand. Geordi sagte:" Klingt ganz so, als hätte es zwischen Wesley und dem Reisenden mächtig Zoff gegeben, der jetzt bereinigt werden muss."

Worf runzelte die ohnehin schon gefurchte Stirn. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Mr. Crusher nicht ehrenhaft das System der Reisenden verlassen hat?"

Geordi zuckte die Schultern.

Nun meldete sich auch Data zu Wort. „Uns ist nicht viel über sein Ausscheiden dort bekannt. So wie wir Wesley kennen, gehen wir davon aus, dass er im Falle eines Konfliktes das Recht auf seiner Seite hat. Dennoch können wir dies nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Ich habe im Laufe der Zeit, die ich mit Menschen verbracht habe gelernt, dass Vertrauen ein wichtiges Element der Freundschaft ist. Wir sollten also darauf vertrauen, dass Wesley uns erzählen wird was geschehen ist, wenn er dazu bereit ist."

„Gut gesprochen, Data," sagte LaForge anerkennend und auch Worf stimmte ihm mit einem leisen Brummen zu.

tbc


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

„Fähnrich Redmond, wie lange noch bis zum Saturnsektor?"

Riker saß im Kommandosessel und war froh darüber, endlich wieder eine Mission in Aussicht zu haben. Fähnrich Redmond war eine zierliche blonde Frau um die dreißig. Ihre Stimme klang schmeichelnd als sie sagte: "Noch 35 Minuten bis zum Eintritt in den Saturnsektor."

„Danke, Fähnrich", Riker klang zufrieden.

Etwas zu zufrieden wie Deanna feststellte. Das lag wohl weniger an dem Zeitplan, den sie einhalten würden, als an der offensichtlichen Zuneigung von Fähnrich Redmond ihm gegenüber.

Sie rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Die Brücke war kein geeigneter Ort, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Saturnsektor vermittelte vielen an Bord das Gefühl, die Heimat zu besuchen. Alle Kadetten der Starfleet-Akademie absolvierten in diesem Teil des Weltraumes, ihre ersten interstellaren Flugübungen.

Die Enterprise würde sich leider nur kurz dort aufhalten, um die entsprechenden Medikamente und Vorräte an Bord zu nehmen. Einige Familien würden das Schiff dort verlassen. Danach würde die Enterprise dann auf die eigentliche Mission gehen, die als durchaus gefährlich eingestuft werden musste.

Deanna fragte sich gerade insgeheim, ob es wohl ein Fehler gewesen war, sich nicht auf der Erde niedergelassen zu haben. Sie hätte dies durchaus auch ohne Worf tun können. Ein ruhiges, ausgeglichenes Leben hätte sie dort erwartet.

'Nein, ein langweiliges', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie spürte eine leichte Aufregung, die nicht nur in ihr war, sondern auch vom gesamten Brückenpersonal ausging.

Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte ihr, dass auch Will Riker in gespannter Erwartung ihren Aufgaben entgegen sah. Eine gute halbe Stunde würde sie noch direkt neben ihm verbringen, sie musste zugeben, dass diese Tatsache eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie hatte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nachdem Picard und Wesley Crusher um Einlass in das Quartier des Reisenden gebeten hatten, standen sie nun mitten in dessen Raum. Der Captain beobachtete erstaunt, wie sich die beiden Reisenden begrüßten. Sie schienen sich eine Zeit lang nur anzustarren, aber es war offensichtlich mehr als das. Sie schienen auf eine telepathische Art miteinander zu kommunizieren.

Von einer Sekunde zur anderen schien Wesleys Gesicht plötzlich aschgrau zu werden. Tiefe Furchen zeigten sich jetzt darin und sein Blick war schmerzverzerrt. Er taumelte, und noch bevor Picard reagieren konnte, war der Reisende zu Wesley getreten und stützte ihn. Doch kaum eine Sekunde später hatte der junge Mann sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Ich werde für eine Aussage zu Ihren Gunsten ins System zurückkehren," sagte Wesley.

„Nein," erwiderte der Reisende. „Dies wird nicht nötig sein."

„Aber ich trage die Verantwortung, das muss man im System doch einsehen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall zurückgehen. Sie konnten mich nicht daran hindern hierher zu reisen, und Sie können mich auch nicht daran hindern zurückzukehren und Sie zu retten."

Der Reisende lächelte nun ein ausgesprochen trauriges Lächeln. „Noch so eine Reise würdest Du nicht überleben. Deine Gehirnstrukturen wären überlastet, noch bevor Du dort ankommst."

„Dann helfen Sie mir! Mit Ihrer Hilfe schaffe ich es ohne weitere Schäden zu erleiden."

„Es hat keinen Sinn. Ich möchte, dass du in dich siehst. Denk an das System. Vergegenwärtige dir unsere Regeln."

Der Reisende hatte eindringlich gesprochen und der junge Crusher schien seiner Bitte Folge zu leisten.

Ungefähr eine halbe Minute standen die Männer schweigend da. Plötzlich hob Wesley den Kopf und sprach mit einem Ernst, den Picard noch nie bei ihm zu Ohren gekommen war.

„Ich verstehe jetzt. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie erwartet der Tod. Niemand kann dies ändern."

Der Reisende nickte zufrieden. Er wirkte wie ein Vater, der seinem Kind endlich eine schwierige Hausaufgabe begreiflich machen konnte. Auch Wesley nickte nun und wandte sich zum Captain. „Wir sollten nun gehen."

Picard musste zugeben, dass er verwirrt war. Er hatte alles mögliche erwartet, aber diese plötzliche Wendung überraschte ihn. Nachdem sie das Quartier des Reisenden verlassen hatten, gingen sie schweigend in Richtung Turbolift.

Picard war es, der das Schweigen schließlich durchbrach. „Werden Sie nun nach Zehn Vorne gehen?"

Wesley sah ihn von der Seite an. Er atmete tief durch ehe er antwortete. „Sie meinen, ob ich mich jetzt amüsieren gehe, nachdem ich gebilligt habe, dass jemand durch meine Schuld zu Tode kommen wird?"

Picard versuchte sich seine grenzenlose Enttäuschung, über Wesleys Fehleinschätzung seine Gedanken betreffend, nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich selbst habe mich mit der Situation des Reisenden befasst.

Wir müssen es als das verstehen, was es ist – als eine fremde Kultur mit ihren eigenen Regeln und Gesetzen. Wir haben nicht das Recht diese in Frage zu stellen. Sie müssen jedoch aufhören sich selbst die Schuld zu geben. Der strenge Kodex, der im System festgelegt wurde, hat sicher seinen Sinn. Sie sind nun kein Reisender mehr und ich finde es sehr erfreulich, dass Sie sich hier wieder integrieren möchten."

Wesley sah den Captain zweifelnd an. Dann lachte er ein freudloses Lachen. „Ich werde immer ein Reisender sein. Das ist nichts, was man einfach so wieder ablegen könnte. Sir, mit Verlaub gesagt, Sie haben keine Vorstellung davon, was ich alles gesehen und was ich erlebt habe. Ich habe Kulturen kennengelernt, die etliche Galaxien entfernt sind. Ich habe Milliarden von Leben gelebt. Ich habe Zeit und Raum durchquert, nur mit der Kraft meiner Gedanken und nun...nun fällt es mir sogar schwer, mich ein paar Meter bis nach „Zehn Vorne" zu begeben."

Als sollten seine letzten Worte noch bekräftigt werden, wurde sein Körper plötzlich von schweren Krämpfen geschüttelt.

Picards Hand flog zum Kommunikator, um das Ärzteteam zu rufen, aber Wesley schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

Als er sich ein wenig erholt hatte, sagte er: "Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Mutter mich so sieht. Als ich sagte, ich möchte hier ein normales Leben führen, meinte ich damit, dass ich den Rest des Lebens das mir noch bleibt, so verbringen möchte, als sei ich nie fort gewesen. Bitte...würden Sie mir dabei helfen – es ist sozusagen mein letzter Wunsch."

Picard betrachtete den jungen Mann.

Es gab nichts was er hätte sagen können, um Wesley zu trösten. Der junge Mann wusste um seinen Zustand und es gab keinen Grund, ihm seinen Wunsch nicht zu erfüllen.

Picard legte Wesley eine Hand auf die Schulte, als er sagte: " Ich werde Ihnen helfen, so gut ich kann."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Wesley „Zehn Vorne" betrat, konnte er spüren, wie alle Anwesenden ihn beobachteten. Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie ungewöhnlich sein Status an Bord der Enterprise war. Er war wohl in der Geschichte der Sternenflotte der einzige Fähnrich, der sich als Freund an den Tisch der Führungsoffiziere setzte.

Wieder kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er eigentlich noch nicht einmal Fähnrich war. Er hatte seinen Dienst aufgegeben und die Akademie nicht beendet. Die Vision, die er damals bei den Indianern unter Anleitung des Reisenden gehabt hatte, war derartig überwältigend gewesen, dass er sein Leben radikal geändert hatte.

Seine Freunde jedoch, seine Mutter und selbst Captain Picard, hatten sich kaum verändert. Er durfte mit ihnen nicht über die Dinge sprechen, die er gesehen hatte. Er wusste auch, dass es ihren geistigen Horizont übersteigen würde. Die Menschen dachten im Allgemeinen, dass sie durch ihre Warptechnik in der Lage seien, jeden Ort im Universum zu erreichen, auch wenn es Jahre dauern würde um in die entferntesten Winkel zu gelangen.

Das Geheimnis war, dass es keine entferntesten Winkel gab. Die Realität war, dass es überhaupt kein Ende gab. Er war an Orten gewesen, die man mit Warp 9,9 nicht in hundert Jahren erreichen würde. Wie hätten sie dies je begreifen können? Er war auf Wesen getroffen, die so unbeschreiblich waren, dass es einfach keine Worte gab die auch nur annähernd ihrer Erscheinungsform gerecht werden konnten. Selbst Gefühle hatte er erlebt, die noch kein Mensch vor ihm erlebt hatte.

Die Reisenden konnten all dies erfahren, aber erklären konnten auch sie es nicht. Sie hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht den Schöpfer zu suchen, aber diesem Ziel waren sie noch nicht einmal nahe gekommen und so brauchten sie immer mehr Reisende um ihren Plan zu verfolgen.

Je mehr sie suchten, desto größer schien das Universum zu werden - und je größer das Universum wurde, desto mehr Reisende benötigten sie.

Die Möglichkeit ein Reisender zu werden war so verlockend gewesen, aber inzwischen gab es Hunderte von ihnen und er war nicht der erste, bei dem sich herausstellte, dass er dieser Aufgabe doch nicht gewachsen war.

Was mit den anderen geschehen war, hatte er nie erfahren. Er hatte jedoch mehreren Bestrafungen von gescheiterten Mentoren beigewohnt.

Da diese ihrer Existenz selbst ein Ende gesetzt hatten, war es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen zu überdenken, ob es gerecht war, sie mit dem Tode zu bestrafen. Es hatte immer so ausgesehen, als sei es letztendlich ihr eigener Entschluss gewesen, zu sterben.

Wesley wusste, dass es auch bei seinem Mentor so aussehen würde, als würde er freiwillig aus dem Leben scheiden. Allerdings würde er dessen Exekution nicht mehr miterleben, sie würde erst stattfinden, wenn Wesley selbst einen langsamen, schmerzvollen Tod gestorben war.

Plötzlich musste Wesley daran denken, dass sie wohl erst mit ihrem Tode die große Mission der Reisenden erfüllen würden. Dies war natürlich äußerst paradox, denn es würde bedeuten, dass nur diejenigen, die an ihrer Aufgabe scheiterten, sie letztendlich erfüllen würden. Die anderen jedoch, die das Reisen beherrschten, würden ewig leben und ewig reisen, aber nie an ihr Ziel gelangen.

Allerdings musste sich Wesley eingestehen, dass er lediglich hoffen konnte, nach dem Tode den Schöpfer vorzufinden - aber er glaubte fest daran, denn an fast allen anderen Orten hatten sie schon vergebens gesucht.

All diese Gedanken verflüchtigten sich, als seine Freunde ihn begrüßten. Er war zu hause – nur das zählte jetzt.

Data, Worf und Geordi saßen an einem Tisch im hinteren Teil von „Zehn Vorne".

Geordi bot Wesley den Platz neben sich an. Picard hatte sich verabschiedet um, wie er sagte, etwas Ruhe in seinem Quartier zu finden.

„Wesley, erzählen Sie uns von Ihren Abenteuern", bat der Chefingenieur.

Der junge Mann wiegelte ab, indem er sagte: "Geordi, ich darf über meine Erfahrungen leider nicht berichten. Ich hoffe Sie verstehen das."

Er blickte in die Runde. Geordi sah natürlich enttäuscht aus. Data wirkte neutral wie immer und Worf blickte grimmig, was kein Grund zur Sorge war, wie der junge Crusher wusste. „Eigentlich würde ich gerne etwas über _Sie_ alle erfahren. Womit haben Sie Ihre Zeit verbracht?

Geordi, haben Sie es geschafft, den Antrieb so zu kallibrieren, dass die Transwarpspulen ohne das Risiko der erhöhten Abnutzung bis an die höchste Leistungsgrenze belastet werden können? Data, spielen Sie noch Theaterstücke auf dem Holodeck, und haben Sie neue Erfolge erzielt, in Ihrem Bestreben menschlicher zu werden? Und Sie, Mr. Worf, haben Sie noch Kontakt zu Alexander, wann haben Sie ihn zuletzt gesehen?"

Noch bevor einer der drei Freunde antworten konnte, sprach Guinan den Jungen an.

„Hallo Mr. Crusher. Ich freue mich, dass Sie wieder an Bord der Enterprise sind. Auch wenn man viele Orte kennengelernt hat, so muss man zugeben, dass an Bord dieses Schiffes besondere Menschen versammelt sind, zu denen man gerne gehört, nicht wahr?"

Guinans Blick traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Sie sah ihn nicht nur an – sie sah direkt in ihn hinein. Mit einem mal wurde Wesley klar, warum Guinan den Captain schon so lange kannte. Warum sie scheinbar zu verschiedenen Zeiten lebte.

Er wusste nun, warum sie gleichzeitig an Bord der Enterprise und im Nexus gefangen sein konnte.

Sie war eine Reisende.

Noch während er dies erkannte, wusste er, das er sie niemals verraten durfte. Sie war dem System entkommen, indem sie sich ihm scheinbar gebeugt hatte. In Wahrheit - das erkannte er plötzlich - steckte sie mitten in einer Reise. Sie gehörte nicht wirklich in diese Zeit. Sie lebte gleichzeitig in der Vergangenheit und in der Zukunft, aber diesen Ort hatte sie gewählt, um in der Gegenwart zu leben. Sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft. Sie konnte reisen, ohne Schaden zu nehmen und sie konnte entscheiden, wo sie sich für längere Zeit aufhielt.

Er beneidete sie darum.

Guinan spürte, dass Wesley um ihre besondere Fähigkeit wusste. Und sie merkte, dass sie ihm gleichzeitig Unbehagen bereitete.

„Einen Maracujasaft?" fragte sie.

Wesley nickte nur benommen, worauf sie verschwand, um das Getränk zu holen.

Die anderen hatten scheinbar nichts bemerkt und begannen nun der Reihe nach, Wesleys Fragen zu beantworten. Der junge Mann versuchte seine Gedanken über Guinan zu verdrängen, denn eines war ihm durch die kurze Verbindung klar geworden - sie wusste keine Hilfe für ihn.

tbc


	15. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15**

Die Enterprise hatte an der Saturnstation die entsprechenden Güter an Bord genommen und war nun auf dem Weg nach Adnirim Vier.

„Wie lange noch bis wir in die Umlaufbahn einschwenken können, Fähnrich?"

Redmond blickte auf die Anzeigen. „Noch 10 Minuten, Sir."

„Gut, ein Außenteam wird die Medikamente und Nahrungsmittel auf den Planeten..."

Plötzlich erschütterte eine heftige Explosion die Brücke.

Riker brauchte nur eine Sekunde ehe er rief: "Roter Alarm. Schilde hoch. Captain Picard auf die Brücke!"

Eine zweite Salve ließ die Brücke ein weiteres Mal erbeben.

„Bericht," rief der erste Offizier.

Fähnrich Redmonds Stimme vibrierte jetzt eindeutig, als sie Meldung erstattete. „Sir, zwei romulanische Warbirds haben sich soeben enttarnt. Sie haben uns eingekeilt. Ein dritter befindet sich im Anflug.

„Rufen Sie die Schiffe."

Der Offizier an der Kommunikation bemühte sich eine Verbindung herzustellen, die einzige Reaktion war ein weiterer Beschuss.

Deanna krallte sich an ihren Sitz, als das Schiff heftig durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Redmond klang nun noch aufgeregter. „Hüllenbruch auf Deck 4. Künstliches Kraftfeld wurde aktiviert. Die Trägheitsdämpfer werden versagen, wenn wir noch einmal so getroffen werden."

„Leiten Sie Hilfsenergie in die Trägheitsdämpfer um. Laden Sie die Waffen und versuchen Sie weiter Kontakt mit den Romulanern herzustellen."

Die Tür des Turboliftes öffnete sich und Picard kam auf die Brücke. Mit eiligen Schritten ging er zum Captainsessel und ließ sich von Riker die Lage erklären.

„Visueller Kontakt wird gewünscht, Sir," rief Redmond.

„Auf den Schirm," befahl Picard.

Augenblicklich erschien das Gesicht eines Romulaners auf dem Bildschirm. Er sah selbstsicher und gelassen aus.

„Ich bin Captain Tillian von der Welaris II . Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass Sie im Begriff sind einen Angriff gegen das romulanische Reich zu planen. Sie befinden sich nun in unserer Gewalt. Deaktivieren Sie sofort Ihre Waffen und lassen Sie uns auf ihr Schiff beamen, dann übernehmen wir es, ohne Ihre Crew zu töten."

„Captain Tillian, ich bin Captain Picard von der Enterprise. Ich weiß nicht woher Sie Ihre Informationen haben, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass sie falsch sind. Wir wurden von der Föderation hergesandt um den Frieden in dieser Sektion zu sichern. Es war ihr Volk, das unprovoziert einen Anschlag auf Adnirim Vier verübt hat."

Der romulanische Captain machte eine Handbewegung, als wolle er das soeben von Picard Gesagte vom Tisch wischen.

„Captain, Ihnen dürfte nicht entgangen sein, dass Sie uns hoffnungslos unterlegen sind. Wenn Sie dennoch versuchen sich mit drei romulanischen Warbirds zu messen, garantiere ich Ihnen einen schnellen Heldentod."

Tillian lächelte ein breites Lächeln, bei dem es nicht nur Counselor Troi kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

Picard ließ sich keine Emotion anmerken, wenngleich die Counselor seine Wut und eine gewisse Verzweiflung spüren konnte, so sprach er doch mit ruhiger Stimme und bedachten Worten.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass mir nichts daran liegt einen frühen Heldentod zu sterben. Das wir Ihnen derzeit kämpferisch unterlegen sind, ist mir durchaus klar – Sie sollten jedoch bedenken, dass ein weiterer Angriff Ihrerseits, zu einem Krieg führen wird. Sie befinden sich auf Föderationsgebiet und ich versichere Ihnen..."

„Die Föderation!" unterbrach ihn Tillian spöttisch. „Die Föderation redet von Diplomatie und neuen Verträgen. In Wahrheit treibt sie ein doppeltes Spiel. Sie versucht die Grenzen auszuweiten, indem sie Leute auf Planeten in der Nähe der neutralen Zone ansiedelt, die in Wirklichkeit Soldaten sind und einen Überraschungsangriff planen. Aber wir lassen uns nicht überrumpeln. Wir sind ihnen zuvorgekommen und nun werden Sie zugeben, dass die Föderation mein Volk vernichten will, oder Sie werden auf der Stelle sterben. Alle Waffen sind auf Ihren Warpkern gerichtet – also , ich höre!"

Counselor Troi nahm deutlich Picards Emotionen auf diese Drohung wahr.

Anders als erwartet, verstärkte sich jedoch nicht die Angst, sondern die Wut, die er empfand.

„Captain Tillian, ich wurde schon oft mit Einsätzen betraut, die mit Ihrem Volk in Zusammenhang standen. Darf ich Ihnen die Frage stellen, welche Position genau Sie innerhalb des romulanischen Reiches einnehmen?"

Tillian blickte finster, ließ sich ansonsten aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, mit der gewohnt romulanisch steifen Art erklärte er: "Sie sind nicht in der Position Fragen zu stellen. Sie werden jetzt und auf der Stelle ein Geständnis über die Verbrechen der Föderation ablegen oder wir schießen."

„Wissen Sie was ich glaube," Picard schaute kurz zu Riker. Der erste Offizier hatte den Namen Tillians in der Datenbank gesucht und bestätigte mit einem kurzen Nicken die Vermutungen des Captains. „Ich glaube," fuhr Picard fort, „dass Sie gar nicht auf Befehl Ihrer Regierung diesen Feldzug gegen uns führen. Ich glaube, Sie hegen einen persönlichen Groll gegen die Sternenflotte. Warum ist mir natürlich nicht klar, und ich frage mich, was Sie sich davon versprechen einen Krieg auszulösen."

Nun brauste der ansonsten so ruhige Romulaner auf. „Sie sind Mörder, die es nicht verdienen weiter zu existieren, ich werde Sie und die Föderation vernichten, Picard!"

Bevor die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde, konnte Picard noch hören wie Tillian den Feuerbefehl erteilte.

„Ausweichmanöver!" schrie Picard und der erste Treffer schlug nicht in den Warpkern sondern nur in die Aussenhülle ein.

„Die anderen beiden Warbirds laden ebenfalls ihre Waffen Sir," rief Riker.

Picard wusste, es war vorbei.

Sie alle würden sterben.

Nicht in einem fairen Kampf, sondern durch die Hand eines Extremisten.

Es gab keine Logik für die Vorgehensweise dieses Mannes. Die Föderation hatte die Gefährlichkeit der Situation völlig unterschätzt. Aber wer würde auch glauben, dass ein einziger Mann einen irrwitzigen Privatkrieg führen würde.

Die Frieden wäre vermutlich nicht gefährdet. Wenn die Ermittlungen abgeschlossen sein würden wäre wahrscheinlich klar, dass es nur ein einzelner Romulaner mit einer handvoll Anhängern war, der eine blutige Fehde hatte anzetteln wollen. Der Vorfall würde von Diplomaten diskutiert und schließlich zur Erhaltung des Friedens zu den Akten gelegt werden. Aber es bestand auch immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass dieser Vorfall tatsächlich einen Krieg auslösen könnte, und vielleicht doch von der romulanischen Regierung in Auftrag gegeben war. Wie auch immer sich dieser Zwischenfall klären würde, die Enterprise wäre dann zerstört. Die Crew würde hier und jetzt sterben.

Dies alles ging dem Captain durch den Kopf, und er rief: "Ausweichmanöver Omega eins. Photonentorpedo abfeuern."

Sie würden vielleicht einen der Warbirds erwischen, aber alle drei? - völlig ausgeschlossen! Tillians Schiff feuerte eine Breitseite ab und traf die ausweichende Enterprise in eine der Warpgondeln.

Der abgefeuerte Photonentorpedo der Enterprise traf hingegen das Schiff von Tillian in dem Moment, wo die Schutzschilde deaktiviert waren weil ihre Gegner feuerten.

Picard musste zugeben, dass es ihn befriedigte zu sehen wie das Schiff dieses Wahnsinnigen unter nur einem einzigen Treffer zerbarst. Tillian war tot, aber dennoch würde seine schreckliche Vision erfüllt werden, da die beiden anderen Warbirds nun die Gelegenheit hatten zu feuern.

Eine Sekunde verstrich, dann eine zweite und nichts geschah.

Picard, der nicht gewagt hatte den Blick vom Bildschirm zu nehmen, wandte sich nun um.

„Nehmen Sie sie ins Visier Fähnrich," dann an Riker gewandt: „Was geht dort vor?"

Riker hatte nicht aufgeblickt, er starrte auf die Anzeigen seiner Konsole und bediente einige Schaltelemente.

„Sir, beide Schiffe verfügen über keinerlei Energie mehr."

„Keine Energie? Was soll das heißen Nummer Eins?"

Riker schaute nun auf und schien zu überlegen, wie er es dem Captain sagen sollte.

„Nicht nur ihre Waffensysteme sind außer Funktion, auch die Antriebssysteme funktionieren nicht mehr. Alle lebenserhaltenden Funktionen ihrer Schiffe sind ebenfalls offline. Die Crews werden sterben wenn wir ihnen nicht helfen, Sir."

Picard versuchte immer noch den Grund für diese plötzliche Wendung herauszufinden, aber er hatte sich soweit unter Kontrolle um Befehle erteilen zu können.

„Picard an Lieutenant Worf. Richten Sie in Frachtraum Vier Arrestzellen ein. Dr. Crusher, begeben Sie sich mit Ihrem Team zu Frachtraum Vier. Mr. O' Brian wir müssen die Crews beider romulanischen Schiffe in Frachtraum Vier beamen. Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit."

„Könnte es eine Falle sein?" fragte Riker, obwohl er selber nicht wirklich an diese Möglichkeit zu glauben schien.

Picard schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hätten damit keinerlei Vorteil erreicht. Sie würden in unserem Arrest festsitzen, während wir Ihre Schiffe in unserer Gewalt hätten."

Nein, das ergab keinen Sinn.

Aber wie konnte das passieren? Dass alle Systeme eines Schiffes versagten war schon selten genug, aber bei zweien gleichzeitig?

Da steckte mehr als Zufall dahinter.

„Wir müssen herausfinden was geschehen ist. Wir sind mit heiler Haut davongekommen und ich bin sehr froh darüber, dennoch möchte ich gerne wissen, wie dies möglich sein konnte."

Nun nickte Picard. „Ja Nummer Eins. Für uns ging es ums nackte Überleben. Wir sollten sofort Starfleet informieren. Es müssen Vorkehrungen getroffen werden, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert. Commander, ich möchte, dass Sie unsere „Gäste" verhören. Lieutanant Worf soll mit einigen seiner Männer anwesend sein. Es ist nicht gut den Romulanern gegenüber Schwäche zu zeigen, Will."

Riker nickte ernst.

Der Captain hatte einen Moment inne gehalten, um die Wichtigkeit dieser Worte zu unterstreichen.

Nun fuhr er fort. „Counselor, Sie begleiten Commander Riker. Ich möchte jedoch, dass Sie sich im Hintergrund halten. Versuchen Sie herauszufinden, ob die Gefolgsleute von Tillian seinen Hass auf die Föderation teilen und wenn ja, warum dies so ist."

Riker und Troi bestätigten kurz und verschwanden dann zusammen im Turbolift.

Picard rieb sich nachdenklich die Stirn. Zu vieles lief einfach schief. Sie hatten es lediglich einem Zufall, oder vielleicht gar einem Wunder zu verdanken, dass sie noch am Leben waren.

„Picard an Crusher. Wie ist der Zustand der an Bord gebeamten Romulaner?"

Die Ärztin meldete sich augenblicklich. „Sie wirken desorientiert, ansonsten geht es ihnen jedoch gut. Keine Verletzten."

„Nun, daraus schließe ich, dass sie vernehmungsfähig sind."

Crushers Stimme verriet Unbehagen als sie sagte: „Ja. Ich denke, dass sind sie."

Jeder an Bord hatte begriffen wie ernst die Lage für die Enterprise gewesen war. Und dass leichtsinnig ein Krieg provoziert worden war. Dennoch fühlte sich Crusher erst jetzt daran erinnert, dass die Enterprise ein Schlachtschiff war, auf dem jederzeit das Kriegsrecht ausgerufen werden konnte.

Dieser Aspekt ihrer Arbeit an Bord war ihr noch nie sonderlich angenehm gewesen. Denn Krieg bedeutete auch immer Verwundete und Tote. Beverly jedoch vertrat den Standpunkt, dass dieser Frevel in ihrem Jahrhundert längst hätte ausgemerzt sein müssen.

Als die Tür sich öffnete und Riker von Troi gefolgt den Frachtraum betrat, konnte Crusher ihnen ansehen, dass auch sie mit ihrer Aufgabe zu kämpfen hatten.

Aber Riker würde das Verhör mit Worfs Hilfe durchziehen, koste es was es wolle.

Es ging darum herauszufinden ob es sich wirklich nur um eine Splittergruppe handelte, oder ob sie etwa doch schon mitten in einem Krieg mit den Romulanern steckten.

Beverly verließ gerade die provisorischen Arrestzellen, als sie Riker fragen hörte: „Wer von Ihnen sind die Captains? Melden Sie sich sofort, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung zu warten!"

tbc


	16. Kapitel 16

**Kapitel 16**

In Zehn Vorne hatte die Situation sich ebenso dramatisch dargestellt wie auf dem restlichen Schiff.

Als Data, Worf, Geordi und Fähnrich Crusher bewusst wurde, dass sie in höchster Gefahr schwebten, wollten sich die Führungsoffiziere eilig auf ihre Posten begeben.

Dann war jedoch alles sehr schnell gegangen. Noch bevor einer der drei den Raum verlassen hatte, bekam Wesley Crusher einen heftigen Anfall.

Er wurde von einer starken Energiewelle getroffen und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Sein Körper zuckte wild und Geordi, der versucht hatte ihn zu stützen, wurde ebenfalls zur Seite geschleudert.

Worf stand da und versuchte offensichtlich zu begreifen was mit dem jungen Mann geschah. Der Klingone wäre bereit gewesen gegen jeden Feind zu kämpfen – aber es gab keinen Feind. Jedenfalls keinen den man sehen konnte.

Der Energiestoß hielt an und Data stellte Berechnungen an wie lange ein Mensch in der Lage wäre diese Tortur zu überleben.

Die Ergebnisse dieser Berechnungen waren, gelinde gesagt, äußerst schlecht.

Aber es war verwirrend. Der Androide wusste, dass Wesley eigentlich längst tot sein müsste. Der Körper des jungen Mannes zuckte jedoch nach wie vor, und Blut lief nun aus seiner Nase.

Data hatte ebenfalls Berechnungen darüber angestellt, wie lange seine positronische Matrix solch einer Energieentladung Stand halten könnte.

Auch dieses Ergebnis gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich, wenn er es in menschliche Worte fassen sollte.

Er beschloss es zu ignorieren.

Seine bleiche Hand fasste nach Wesleys Schulter und sein künstlicher Körper wurde augenblicklich durchgeschüttelt, während er wahrnahm, dass einige elektronische Elemente in seinem Körper einfach schmolzen.

Diese Verbindung würde ihn wahrscheinlich seine Existenz kosten.

Er versuchte Blickkontakt mit Wesley herzustellen, aber seine visuellen Systeme schienen jeden Moment durchzubrennen.

Er konnte gerade noch erkennen, dass dem jungen Mann nun auch Blut aus den Augen lief, bevor mit einem Male die Verbindung unterbrochen war.

Wesley fiel zu Boden und Data stand da, mit einem grotesk ausgestreckten Arm.

Die anwesenden Gäste in Zehn Vorne waren wie erstarrt.

Sie blickten auf die befremdliche Szene und Data fragte sich einen Moment, warum sie die Hände vor Mund und Nase gelegt hatten.

Als er an sich herunter sah konnte er, trotzt der Bildstörungen seiner visuellen Übertragung erkennen, dass Rauch von ihm aufstieg. Jetzt nahm er auch den Geruch von verbranntem Kunststoff und durchgebrannter Elektronik wahr.

Geordi rappelte sich auf und suchte Datas Blick.

„Data. Was zum Teufel war das? Sind Sie o.k?"

Data versuchte seinen Freund anzulächeln. „Ja, Geordi. Ein paar Reparaturen und ich bin wie neu."

Sie sahen beide betreten zu Wesley.

Der junge Mann sah aus als wäre er tot.

Geordi wollte ihn berühren, um ihn herumzudrehen, schien jedoch nicht völlig sicher ob die Gefahr tatsächlich vorbei war. Der junge Crusher begann sich aufzurappeln, während Geordi ihn stützte. Die anderen beobachteten die Szene völlig entgeistert.

Wie konnte er diese Qual überlebt haben?

Erst als Wesley sich gänzlich entkräftet auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ, wurde den anderen wieder bewusst, in welcher Gefahr sich die Enterprise befand.

Ihre Blicke wanderten zum Aussichtsfenster. Noch bevor einer von ihnen begriff, dass beide Schiffe die sie bedroht hatten nun hilflos im All trieben, erklang Worfs Kommunikator.

„Picard an Lieutanant Worf. Richten Sie in Frachtraum Vier Arrestzellen ein."

Worf versuchte immer noch die Situation zu begreifen, aber er machte sich sofort auf den Weg um seinen Auftrag auszuführen.

Wesley saß auf dem Stuhl und starrte vor sich hin. Das Blut, das über sein Gesicht gelaufen war begann langsam zu trocknen.

Data wollte gerade auf seinen Kommunikator klopfen, um Dr. Crusher zu rufen, als Wesley mit ernster Stimme sagte: „Nein, Data. Sie wird jetzt sicher in Frachtraum Vier benötigt. Ich bin in Ordnung. Sie kann sich später um mich kümmern."

Der Androide ließ zögerlich die Hand sinken.

Wesley schaute zu Geordi und Data, dann lächelte er beide müde an.

„Ich komme schon wieder auf die Beine. Data, wenn so etwas noch einmal passieren sollte...halten Sie sich von mir fern. Sie sehen ganz schön mitgenommen aus."

Der Androide schaute noch einmal an sich hinunter und runzelte dann die Stirn. Eine Vorgehensweise die er den Menschen abgeschaut hatte und mit besonderer Vorliebe imitierte.

„Eine Selbstdiagnose läuft bereits. Aber ich verstehe nicht was passiert ist und ...wie Sie dies überleben konnten. Ich habe mich bemüht wenigstens einen Teil der Energie von Ihnen abzuziehen, doch dies hätte niemals ausgereicht, um den menschlichen Körper vor Schaden zu bewahren."

Wesley legte den Kopf in beide Hände und murmelte: „Ich verstehe es selbst nicht. Ich bin nur müde..."

Guinan, die die ganze Zeit wortlos hinter der Theke gestanden hatte kam nun auf die kleine Gruppe zu und ging vor Wesley in die Hocke.

Sie schaute ihm direkt ins Gesicht und ein einziges Wort kam über ihre Lippen:"Danke!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Counselor Troi konnte spüren wie eine enorme Wut den ersten Offizier beschlich.

Er versuchte nun schon seit geraumer Zeit Antworten auf seine Fragen von den beiden romulanischen Captains zu erhalten.

Keiner von beiden war bisher dazu zu bewegen gewesen, Auskunft über ihre Pläne zu geben.

Deanna spürte, dass Will Riker nun zu allem im Stande wäre um die nötigen Informationen zu erhalten.

Er hatte die Befürchtung, die Romulaner könnten mit ihrer Hinhaltetaktik nur Zeit schinden, um weiteren Angreifern die Chance zu bieten, zu beenden was sie selbst so gründlich vermasselt hatten.

„Ich frage Sie nun zum letzten mal - auf wessen obersten Befehl der Angriff auf Adnirim Vier und die Enterprise ausgeführt worden ist. Sollten Sie sich weiterhin weigern meine Fragen zu beantworten, wird es Ihnen leid tun jemals Romulus verlassen zu haben!"

Die beiden Captains reagierten nicht. Ihr Blick war hochmütig und strotzte vor Arroganz.

Riker schnaubte.

„Gut. Sie haben es so gewollt."

Mit einem Ruck zog er einen Phaser aus seiner Gürteltasche und schoss auf den Captain, der rechts von ihm stand.

Dieser fiel zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Deanna traute ihren Augen nicht. Riker hatte gerade jemanden getötet und alles was an Emotionen von ihm ausging, war Genugtuung.

Er stand nur da und wartete ab, dass Dr. Crusher den Leichnahm untersuchte. Sie hatte sich neben den Romulaner gehockt und führte langsam den Tricorder über ihn.

Schließlich klappte sie das medizinische Gerät zu und sagte: „Er ist tot."

Riker lächelte zufrieden und zielte mit seinem Phaser nun auf den zweiten romulanischen Captain.

Dieser hatte die Fassade des Überheblichen nun völlig verloren. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick auf den toten Kameraden. Seine sonst so kühlen Augen zuckten panisch hin und her.

„Wir unterstanden dem Befehl von Tillian. Nur von ihm," beeilte er sich klarzustellen.

„Wir haben eine Allianz gegründet, um gegen die Föderation zu kämpfen. Leider war unsere Regierung der Meinung, der Frieden mit Ihnen müsse gewahrt bleiben. Wir haben jedoch die Machenschaften Ihrer Regierung durchschaut und wollten nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie Sie uns hintergehen bis es zu spät ist."

Riker hielt weiter die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet.

„Deshalb haben Sie versucht einen Krieg anzuzetteln, indem Sie uns vernichten?"

Deanna nahm nun eine seltsame Mischung aus Zufriedenheit und Wut bei Riker wahr. Sie versuchte ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten wieder auf den Captain des romulanischen Schiffes zu lenken.

Er sagte die Wahrheit, sofern sie es beurteilen sollte.

Und dann geschah etwas für sie völlig unerwartetes.

Riker feuerte wieder und brachte so auch den zweiten Captain zur Strecke.

Sie wusste nicht was schlimmer war – ihr eigenes Entsetzen über die Vorgehensweise des ersten Offiziers oder die Bestürzung, die die Hinrichtung der beiden Captains auf die anderen Romulaner ausübte.

Riker schien dies alles nicht zu interessieren. Er nickte lediglich als Dr. Crusher ihm auch den Tod des zweiten Mannes bestätigte.

Dann schaute kurz zu Worf und sagte: „Die romulanische Crew wird ihrer Regierung übergeben. Solange sorgen Sie dafür, dass hier alles ruhig bleibt."

Mit diesen Worten bedeutete er der Counselor ihm zu folgen.

Deanna tappte hinter ihm her. Ihre Welt stand Kopf. Wie hatte William T. Riker - ihr geliebter Imzadi - den sie glaubte so gut zu kennen, das nur tun können?

„Nun," fragte er ruhig, „wie hat sich der Tod der Captains auf die Crew der Romulaner ausgewirkt?"

Deanna musste sich räuspern, ehe sie antworten konnte.

„Sie sind äußerst verwirrt. Man könnte sagen, die meisten von ihnen sind entsetzt, planlos – hilflos."

„Gut", erwiderte Riker knapp.

Die Tür des Frachtraumes öffnete sich wieder und Dr. Crusher kam auf sie zu.

„Und?" fragte sie den ersten Offizier.

„Der Plan hat funktioniert," antwortete Riker zufrieden.

Troi war verwirrt. „Plan?" fragte sie tonlos.

Beverly schaute von Troi zu Riker. Sie erkannte Trois entsetzten Blick und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

Dann sah sie vorwurfsvoll zu Riker. „Sie haben sie nicht eingeweiht," sagte sie mit ungläubiger Stimme.

Riker grinste plötzlich. „Nein - ich wollte sie nicht beeinflussen."

In diesem Moment begriff Troi das ganze Ausmaß dieses Planes.

„Die beiden sind gar nicht tot," flüsterte sie, „das war nur eine Show für die anderen Romulaner – und für mich."

Wütend starrte sie Riker an. „Wann habt ihr das ausgemacht? Wir waren doch die ganze Zeit zusammen."

Riker versuchte nun wieder ernst zu werden. „Es gehört zu einer taktischen Übung, die wir schon zigmal trainiert haben. Beverly wusste, dass es dazu kommen kann, dass ich die Hinrichtung eines Gefangenen inszenieren muss, um die anderen unter Druck zu setzten und die Wahrheit aus ihnen herauszubekommen. Diese speziellen Trainings finden nur für den Captain, den ersten Offizier und die Sicherheitsoffiziere statt. Allerdings werden die entsprechenden Bordärzte ins Vertrauen gezogen. Sie sind es schließlich, die den angeblichen Tod bestätigen müssen. Wir können uns bei einer Terroristengruppe nicht darauf verlassen, dass die Captains die einzigen Eingeweihten sind. Es ist sogar möglich, dass sie lediglich Strohmänner sind, und die wahren Drahtzieher im Hintergrund agieren. Daher dieses Manöver."

Dr. Crusher schien die Situation sehr unangenehm zu sein.

„Sie hätten mich auf dem Weg hierher ins Vertrauen ziehen können," sagte Deanna anklagend zu Riker.

Dieser holte tief Luft, dann sagte er: „Ich habe es aus mehreren Gründen nicht getan. Erstens war nicht genug Zeit, um alles zu erklären. Zweitens war es für mich schon schwer genug ein Pokerface zu wahren, während mir Beverly und Worf in die Karten schauen und drittens...," jetzt versuchte er es wieder mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, „wollte ich sehen, ob ich eine Empathin wie Dich immer noch überraschen kann."

Troi sah ihn entsetzt an. „Überraschen?" fragte sie ungläubig. „Ja, stell Dir vor, es überrascht mich, wenn jemand so völlig teilnahmslos zwei Männer hinrichten kann!"

Die letzten Worte hatte sie ihm entgegengeschleudert und drehte sich abrupt um, um in die andere Richtung zu gehen.

Riker erkannte wohl jetzt erst das Ausmaß seines Fehlverhaltens und rief: „Es tut mir leid, Deanna. Die beiden sind nur betäubt - es geht ihnen gut."

Doch Deanna verschwand schon hinter der nächsten Biegung.

Beverly Crusher zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: „Will Riker, ich glaube wir sollten uns bei Gelegenheit mal über das Thema 'falsches Imponiergehabe' unterhalten," mit diesen Worten drehte auch sie sich um und ließ einen zerknirschten Riker allein zurück.

tbc


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17

Picard saß im Konferenzraum und wartete ungeduldig.

Vor ein paar Minuten hatte er die Führungsoffiziere darüber informiert, dass sie sich zu einer Besprechung dort einfinden sollten. Data und Geordi hatten sich entschuldigt, dass sie erst verspätet eintreffen könnten. Lediglich Worf, Crusher und Riker kamen der Aufforderung sofort nach, was Picards Laune nicht gerade besserte.

Ungewöhnlich ernst und in sich gekehrt hatten die beiden letzteren Offiziere den Raum betreten und sich auf ihren üblichen Plätzen niedergelassen.

Picard hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, warum die Beiden so niedergeschlagen aussahen. Zum Wohle des Schiffes musste das Befinden des Einzelnen zurückstehen. Er forderte mit einer Geste zur Berichterstattung auf und hörte mit versteinertem Gesicht zu.

Dr. Crusher und Riker gaben einen kurzen Bericht über ihre Inszenierung im Frachtraum ab, und Picard hatte erneut den Eindruck, dass sie nicht sonderlich glücklich über diesen Einsatz waren, obwohl ihre Vorgehensweise zu dem erhofften Erfolg geführt hatte.

„Gab es irgendein Problem?" fragte er gerade, als sich die Tür öffnete und Counselor Troi, eine Entschuldigung murmelnd, den Raum betrat. Anklagend sah sie, während sie sich setzte, zu den beiden Kollegen, über die sie mehr als verärgert schien.

Riker schaute plötzlich auf die Tischplatte hinunter und auch Crusher schien nicht bereit, von sich aus etwas zu erklären.

Troi war einen Moment unschlüssig, aber schließlich rang sie sich durch, ihrem Unmut Luft zu machen.

„Sir, ich war über die Pläne, die Romulaner betreffend, nicht eingeweiht."

An der Reaktion von Riker konnte der Captain in etwa ablesen was sich zugetragen hatte.

Er atmete tief durch.

„Counselor, Sie dienen auf einem Kriegsschiff. Ihre Aufgabengebiete sind klar vorgegeben. Ihr Job war es, herauszufinden ob der Romulaner die Wahrheit sagte. - Sagte er Ihrer Meinung nach die Wahrheit als er zugab, sie hätten nicht auf Befehl der romulanischen Regierung gehandelt, sondern gehören einer Rebellengruppe an, die von Tillian geleitet wurde?"  
„Ja Sir", war das einzige was sie erwiderte.

Der Captain nickte, dann senkte er die Lautstärke seiner Stimme als er sagte: „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese Situation für Sie ein Schock gewesen sein muss. Aber Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass die Romulaner beinahe unser aller Leben ausgelöscht hätten. Und es steht noch mehr auf dem Spiel! Wir hatten die Pflicht so schnell als möglich zu klären, ob uns ein Krieg bevorsteht. Dies war in so kurzer Zeit nur zu bewerkstelligen, indem wir unsere Gegner unter massiven Druck setzen. Und wie Sie inzwischen wissen, war es tatsächlich nichts weiter als eine Show. Das nächste Mal können wir vielleicht nicht auf einen Trick zurückgreifen, um die Wahrheit zu ergründen. Wenn ich meinem ersten Offizier den Befehl gebe einen Feind zu töten, erwarte ich von ihm, dass er den Befehl ausführt ohne zu zögern. Auch Sie, Counselor, gehören zur Sternenflotte und unterstehen meinem Befehl. Ich würde auch von Ihnen solchen Gehorsam verlangen!"

Riker fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich. Er rechnete es dem Captain hoch an, dass er ihm den Rücken in dieser Sache stärkte, jedoch war es ihm unangenehm, dass Deanna seinetwegen eine solche Standpauke gehalten bekam.

Counselor Troi jedoch straffte ihre Gestalt, nickte kurz und sagte: „Natürlich, Sir."

Picard nickte ebenfalls und bedeutete nun Worf zu sprechen.

Der Klingone trug, wie stets, eine finstere Miene zur Schau.

„Die Romulaner sind friedlich jetzt, Sir."

„Gut", sagte Picard, dann fügte er an: „Das wird sich wohl ändern sobald sie erfahren, dass ihre Kommandanten noch leben. Aber bis dahin unterstehen sie bereits wieder der Romulanischen Regierung. Wir werden sie sobald als möglich ihren Leuten übergeben."

Worf knurrte leise.

Ein Zeichen dafür, was er von einer solchen Taktik hielt.

Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte man die Feinde auf der Stelle getötet. Für die Maßstäbe der Sternenflotte war diese Vorgehensweise vielleicht zu drastisch, jedoch hätte es seiner Meinung nach völlig ausgereicht, sie auf einem einsamen Planeten zurück zu lassen, statt davon auszugehen, dass ihre eigene Regierung sie zur Verantwortung ziehen würde.

Doch genauso wie Picard von seiner Mannschaft verlangte im Ernstfall zu töten, genauso verlangte er ebenfalls Akzeptanz für die Gesetze der Sternenflotte von einem Offizier wie Worf – auch dieser musste in der Lage sein über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen, und Gefühle wie Hass und Rache aus seinem Handeln zu verdrängen.

Endlich trafen auch Geordi und Data ein.

Sie boten einen erschreckenden Anblick.

Geordis Uniform war schmutzig und zerrissen. Seine Haare standen wirr ab und sogar sein Visor schien verbogen zu sein.

Data sah noch schlimmer aus.

Seine Uniform hatte große Brandlöcher. Seine künstliche Haut war zum Teil geschmolzen und von ihm ging ein schrecklicher Gestank aus.

Der Captain und die anderen Offiziere sahen sie entsetzt an.

Crusher holte sofort ihren Tricorder hervor und begann Geordis Zustand zu überprüfen.

Dieser wandte sich währenddessen an den Captain. "Da ist etwas mit Wesley Crusher passiert, Sir. Wir waren in Zehn Vorne als ihn plötzlich starke Energiestöße trafen. Wir haben versucht ihm zu helfen."

Beverly trafen LaForges Worte wie ein Schock. "Was ist mit Wesley? Wie geht es ihm?" fragte sie panisch.

Data antwortete ruhig und sachlich: "Ich konnte einen Teil der Energie ableiten, Doktor. Wesley geht es inzwischen relativ gut, obwohl ich nicht in der Lage bin es zu erklären. Laut meinen Berechnungen müsste er eigentlich..."

"Danke Data," fiel ihm Picard laut ins Wort. Dann fragte er: "Wo befindet sich Mr. Crusher jetzt?"

Nun war es wieder Geordi der antwortete: "Er ist noch in Zehn Vorne. Guinan kümmert sich um ihn. Er hatte, kurz bevor Sie uns riefen, erneut einen Anfall. Wir kümmerten uns um ihn so gut es uns möglich war - daher unsere Verspätung. Aber es geht ihm gut jetzt", sagte er an Beverly gewand.

Picard klopfte auf seinen Communikator.

"Picard an Wesley Crusher. Sind Sie in der Lage zum Konferenzraum zu kommen?"

Eine schwache Stimme antwortete: "Ja Captain. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg."

Dr. Crusher schien einigermaßen beruhigt, als sie die Stimme ihres Sohnes hörte. Sie wandte sich nun an Data und begann mit einem Scan bei dem Androiden.

Dieser blickte auf den Tricorder und zuckte andeutungsweise mit den Schultern.

"Meine Selbstreparaturen sind fast abgeschlossen. Meine visuellen Systeme sind repariert. Ich müsste wohl eine neue Uniform replizieren. Diese scheint...unbrauchbar geworden zu sein. Vielleicht könnten Sie mir mit der künstlichen Haut helfen, Doktor?"

Crusher lächelte vage.

Bei Data konnte Sie nie wirklich ihr Wissen unter Beweis stellen.

Die Technik des Androiden war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

Ab und zu konnte Geordi ihm behilflich sein, aber meistens wartete der Androide sich selbst.

Die 'Haut' von der Data sprach, hatte für ihn keinerlei technische Bedeutung. Sie diente lediglich dazu, sein Erscheinungsbild menschlicher zu gestalten.

Da Beverly jedoch wusste wie wichtig dies dem Androiden war, sagte sie ihm, er solle gleich nach der Besprechung mit ihr auf die Krankenstation kommen.

Data lächelte und Crusher erkannte darin eine gewisse Dankbarkeit.

Sie musste mit einem Mal daran denken, dass der Androide so wirkte, als würde er sich schämen. Ganz so wie ein Mensch, der nackt vor anderen Menschen steht - so schien er sich zu fühlen, wenn die metallischen Komponenten und Schaltkreise in seinem Körper für seine Umwelt so offensichtlich wurden.

'Kein Wunder', dachte sie, 'man kann vergessen, dass er eine Maschine ist - jedenfalls solange bis man es derart drastisch vor Augen geführt bekommt.'

Data legte großen Wert darauf, sein Inneres nur wenigen Menschen preis zu geben.

Geordi war der Einzige an Bord, der an ihm "arbeiten" durfte.

Als damals Riker dem Gericht überzeugend darlegen musste, dass Data nur eine Maschine sei, die ein Mensch nach Belieben an- und ausschalten konnte, war seine Demonstration fast einer Vergewaltigung gleichgekommen.

Riker hatte sich für seine Vorgehensweise geschämt, aber Data hatte echte menschliche Größe bewiesen, indem er ihm vergab, dass er ihn fast um seine Existenz gebracht hätte.

Riker hatte schließlich keine andere Wahl gehabt, sonst hätte die Richterin im Schnellverfahren gegen Datas Individualität entschieden.

Maddox hätte ihn als Eigentum der Sternenflotte betrachtet und ihn auseinandergenommen um ihn genau zu studieren.

Derzeit hatte Data mit Commander Maddox eine Art Waffenstillstand geschlossen.

Der Androide war bereit, ihn bei seinen Forschungen weitgehend zu unterstützen, dafür drängte Maddox nicht mehr auf dessen Deaktivierung.

Data hatte später - nachdem das Gericht zu seinen Gunsten entschieden hatte - die Counselor gefragt, ob seine Entscheidung selbstsüchtig wäre.

Deanna hatte ihm daraufhin erklärt, dass es - wäre er ein Mensch - niemals als Selbstsucht ausgelegt worden wäre, wenn er gesagt hätte er wollen Leben, statt als Versuchskaninchen zu enden.

Da sein Status nun geklärt sei, habe er die freie Wahl zu entscheiden, und diese Entscheidung die er getroffen habe, sei für jeden Menschen nachvollziehbar.

Sie hatte seine Erleichterung über ihre Worte fast so greifbar spüren können, wie bei einem Menschen - und dies verwirrte sie bis heute.

tbc


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

Picard schaute in die Runde und verharrte einen Moment, ehe er sein Wort an die versammelten Crewmitglieder richtete: "Ich denke jedem einzelnen von Ihnen dürfte klar sein, wie knapp wir heute mit dem Leben davon gekommen sind. Was uns letztendlich vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrte, steht bis jetzt noch nicht fest - aber wir werden nicht eher ruhen können, bis wir wissen, was genau geschehen ist."

Der Türsummer erklang und Picard rief: "Herein!"

Wesley Crusher blickte sich unsicher um, schließlich betrat er zögernd den Raum.

Picard winkte ihm ungeduldig und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzten.

"Mr. Crusher", sagte der Captain, als dieser sich auf einem Platz neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

"Wir unterhalten uns gerade darüber, welches Wunder uns wohl das Leben gerettet hat. Haben Sie eine Idee, Fähnrich?"

Wesley schien die Situation unangenehm und er schüttelte schüchtern den Kopf.

Picards Augen waren weiterhin auf den jungen Mann gerichtet, als er jetzt tief durchatmete und seine Uniform glattstrich. "Nun, ich möchte nicht falsch verstanden werden. Natürlich bin ich äußerst dankbar, dass wir - und dieses Schiff - noch existieren, aber ich muss wissen wem, oder was wir diesen Umstand zu verdanken haben. Geordi, was genau ist auf den romulanischen Schiffen passiert?"

Geordi räusperte sich: "Nun, Captain - darüber wissen wir nicht viel, außer dass sämtliche Energie abgezogen wurde. Wohin und wodurch konnten wir jedoch bislang nicht herausfinden."

Picard nickte und alle Augen wanderten wieder zu Wesley Crusher.

Der Captain sprach nun zu dem jungen Mann wie ein Vater zu einem uneinsichtigen Kind: "Mr. Crusher, ich halte es für einen merkwürdigen Zufall, dass Sie zur gleichen Zeit von Energiewellen getroffen wurden. Würden Sie uns das bitte erklären!"

Wesley schluckte und sah dann auf die Tischplatte vor ihm, als er sagte: "Sie haben recht, Sir. Es war kein Zufall. Ich habe die Energie der Schiffe abgezogen. Ich wusste, dass es unsere einzige Chance war."

Alle sahen erstaunt den jungen Fähnrich an, aber niemand war in der Lage zu sprechen.

Beverly hatte sich als erste wieder gefangen.

"Wesley, wie ist das möglich?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Mom. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Es geschieht einfach durch meine Gedanken. Ich kann Dinge beeinflussen."

Ein leises Murmeln entstand am Tisch. Alle spekulierten plötzlich, was man mit solch erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten alles bewirken könnte.

Der Captain und Dr. Crusher blieben auffällig still, während die anderen immer neue Möglichkeiten fanden, wie man diese Gabe einsetzen könne.

Schließlich platzte Beverly der Kragen: "Schluss damit!" rief sie, "Wesley, sag ihnen was mit dir passiert!"

Der Junge schien immer kleiner zu werden: "Was denn, Mom? Es gibt nichts zu erzählen."

In Beverlys Augen blitzte es verräterisch.

"Ach nein?" brauste sie auf, "gut, dann werde ich es tun. Wesley wird sterben! Er wird für jede Reise, die er erlebt hat, mit Schmerzen und Wahnsinn bezahlen. Ich bin ebenfalls froh, Wesley, dass du uns gerettet hast, aber es hat dich eine Menge der Zeit gekostet, die dir noch bleibt. Und darum", sie schaute jetzt wütend zu den übrigen Kollegen, "hoffe ich, dass du so vernünftig bist und deine Kräfte nicht weiter auf die Probe stellst."

Nun liefen der Ärztin gegen ihren Willen Tränen über das Gesicht.

Hastig wischte sie sie mit dem Ärmel ihres Medizinerkittels fort.

Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht wirklich gefasst, als sie zu Picard sagte: "Ich bitte wegtreten zu dürfen."

Picard nickte kurz, "Erlaubnis erteilt", sagte er mitfühlend.

Als Beverly den Raum verlassen hatte, blickten alle gleichermaßen betreten. Jedem schien es leid zu tun, die Handlungsweise von Wesley als Heldentat gerühmt zu haben.

Der junge Fähnrich befand nun, dass es Zeit wurde einige Dinge zu erklären und er bat Picard um das Wort.

"Meine Mutter hatte nicht das Recht, Ihnen dies ohne mein Einverständnis mitzuteilen. Aber ich kann ihre Reaktion verstehen und in einem Punkt hat sie leider auch vollkommen recht. Ich werde sterben, und es wird alles andere als leicht für mich werden. Ich hätte nicht an Bord der Enterprise kommen dürfen. Langsam verstehe ich, warum es diese strikte Regel unter den Reisenden gibt. Wir können einfach nicht mehr in der Welt von früher leben. Ein Gedanke, ein einziger kleiner Wunsch, kann in dieser Welt alles ins Wanken bringen. Diesmal konnte ich helfen, aber es stimmt, ich bin sehr geschwächt. Meine Anfälle kommen nun immer häufiger und dann kann ich nichts mehr kontrollieren. Außerdem habe ich Leid über meinen Mentor gebracht. Der Reisende, der mich ausgebildet hat, wird wegen meines Ungehorsams hingerichtet werden. Und ich bin nicht in der Lage, dies irgendwie abzuwenden. Es ist ein schreckliches Gefühl, und kann nur noch dadurch übertroffen werden, dass ich meiner Mutter und meinen Freunden zumute, mich langsam und qualvoll sterben zu sehen - es tut mir alles unendlich leid..." mit diesen Worten sprang er auf - er bat nicht um die Erlaubnis den Raum verlassen zu dürfen - kopfüber stürzte er einfach hinaus.

Troi saß da und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Die geballte Ladung an Emotionen hatte ihr wie eine Faust in den Magen geschlagen.

Riker hatte eine Hand an die Stirn gelegt, ganz so, als habe er mörderische Kopfschmerzen.

Worf schaute grimmig, aber seine Kiefer mahlten, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er seine Gefühle schwer zu zerbeißen hatte, damit er sich ihnen nicht letztendlich doch noch ausliefern musste. Geordi und Data schauten betroffen. Picard ging der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Data die Reaktion von Geordi imitierte, um nicht unangemessen zu erscheinen. Picard räusperte sich.

"Nun - das lag nicht in meiner Absicht", er schien zu grübeln was er noch sagen könnte, brauchte jedoch geraume Zeit. Schließlich fuhr er in völlig anderem Tonfall fort: "Ich habe die romulanische Regierung über die Gefangennahme der Abtrünnigen informiert. Sie schicken einen Abgesandten um die Splittergruppe zu inhaftieren. Hoffen wir, dass damit das Thema vom Tisch ist. Wir werden uns auf jeden Fall noch mindestens fünf weitere Tage hier aufhalten. Die Hilfsmission ist eben angelaufen und wird noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ich habe mit Admiral Miller die Lage besprochen. Es wird kein weiteres Kriegsschiff der Föderation in diesen Sektor kommen. Man bedauert zwar die falsche Einschätzung des Risikos, ist sich jedoch sicher, dass nun keine weitere Gefahr droht."

Ungläubiges Gemurmel machte sich breit. Picard fuhr mit erhobener Stimme fort: "Ganz im Gegenteil zu meinen Vermutungen, wurde ich sogar davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass die Besiedelung von Taylos schon früher von statten gehen wird als geplant. Wir sollen die Ankunft der ersten Siedler in bereits drei Tagen erwarten."

Einige schüttelten die Köpfe. Riker meldete sich zu Wort: "Sir, kann es sein, dass die Föderation die Sicherheitslage nach wie vor völlig falsch einschätzt?"

Picard blickte ihn mit ernster Miene an.

"Wissen Sie was, Nummer Eins - ich habe dem Admiral genau die gleiche Frage gestellt. Ich antworte Ihnen nun, was er mir geantwortet hat: Sie haben Ihre Befehle!"

Riker nickte betreten und ein erneutes Gemurmel entstand.

"Mr. Worf", sagte der Captain nun laut: "Sie sorgen dafür, dass die Romulaner angemessen behandelt werden, solange sie sich an Bord unseres Schiffes befinden. Die beiden Captains werden für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes in getrennten Arrestzellen verbleiben. Die Crew der Romulaner wird davon nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass ihre Kommandanten noch leben. Sollte einer unserer Gefangenen das Bedürfnis haben eine Aussage zu machen, so möchte ich umgehend informiert werden. Ansonsten sind sie wie Feinde zu behandeln - ein gehöriger Respekt vor der Föderation kann nicht schaden." Bei seinen letzten Worten schaute er kurz zur Counselor. "Den haben die Romulaner, Sir", erwiderte sie mit steinerner Miene.

Picard registrierte, dass ihr seine Verhaltensweise alles andere als zu gefallen schien. Diese Rebellen hatten es jedoch seiner Meinung nach keineswegs besser verdient.

Offenbar hatte sie seine Verärgerung empfangen, denn sie sah ihn schweigend an. Er ignorierte ihren Blick.

"Unser Hauptaugenmerk sollte nun unserer eigentlichen Mission gelten. Auf Adnirim Vier wird Hilfe benötigt, und wir sind für die Siedler von Taylos verantwortlich. Wir werden diese Mission - ungeachtet unserer persönlichen Meinung - zu ende führen. Wegtreten!"

Allgemeiner Aufbruch folgte nun. Die Offiziere ließen einen grübelnden Picard zurück.

tbc


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

Die Counselor war den Flur entlang geeilt und gerade um eine Ecke gebogen, als sie deutlich das Gefühl hatte, verfolgt zu werden.

Auch ohne sich umzudrehen wusste sie, wer ihr da auf den Fersen war. Das schlechte Gewissen, das von ihm ausstrahlte, war bestimmt noch für Emphaten im nächsten Quadranten zu empfangen.

Er tat ihr leid, jetzt, da ihre Wut verraucht war und sie seine Reue so deutlich empfing.

Dennoch wollte sie es ihm nicht zu leicht machen. Sie reagierte erst auf ihn, als sie an ihrer Kabinentür stand und er sich mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar machte. Ihr Blick heftete sich fragend auf Riker. Dieser atmete tief durch und fragte dann: "Darf ich dich in dein Quartier begleiten? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden", beeilte er sich dann anzufügen.

Sie widerstand der Versuchung zu lächeln und blickte ihn kühl an. Dann sagte sie mit einer kurzen Geste, die einer Einladung glich: "Von mir aus - lass uns reden."

Als sie das Quartier betreten hatten, wies die Counselor auf einen Sessel, sie selbst setzte sich auf die Couch gegenüber.

Der erste Offizier schien nach Worten zu suchen. Schließlich sagte er: "Es tut mir leid, Deanna."

Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen: "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

Riker wand sich sichtlich, dann stieß er regelrecht hervor: "Doch, ich denke Du weißt sehr gut was ich meine - und ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen - für alles. Mein Verhalten im Frachtraum...jedenfalls, dass ich dich nicht vorgewarnt habe. Ich weiß, ich habe ein Spiel mit dir gespielt - es muss dir so vorgekommen sein, das weiß ich jetzt. Und es tut mir auch leid, dass Picard dir deswegen auch noch die Hölle heiß gemacht hat."

Die Counselor dachte kurz über seine Worte nach. Schließlich sagte sie: "Der Captain hatte ja Recht. Ich habe mich unprofessionell verhalten. Wie konnte ich mich erdreisten, die Geheimdienstmethoden meines vorgesetzten Offiziers zu kritisieren? Noch dazu wo dieser mit seiner Vorgehensweise so vollkommen selbstzufrieden war."

Rikers Mundwinkel sanken noch ein Stück nach unten ob der bissigen Erwiderung.

"Okay", sagte er dann mit erhobenen Händen, um seine Ergebenheit zu demonstrieren. Dann sah er Deanna ernst an. "Willst du wissen, warum ich diese Show dir gegenüber genossen habe?"

Troi beugte sich vor: "Genau das, Will! Nicht nur dass du es getan hast bereitet mir Probleme, sondern vor allem weil es dir offensichtlich Genugtuung bereitet hat."

Er rang die Hände ineinander: "Ich wollte dir beweisen, dass ich genau so ein harter Bursche wie Worf sein kann. So, nun ist es raus! Ich wollte dich beeindrucken."

Deanna war für einen Moment sprachlos. So einfach war die Lösung also.

Eifersucht konnte einen Menschen völlig verändern. Deanna war jetzt in der Lage seine Gedankengänge durchaus nachzuvollziehen. Sie hatte sich in einen Klingonen verliebt. Will musste davon ausgehen, dass ihr Interesse an Männern sich, seit sie zusammengewesen waren, stark verändert hatte.

Dennoch fragte sie eindringlich: "Warum wolltest du mich beeindrucken, Will?"

"Das weißt du, Deanna. Ich meine, sieh dir Worf an - sieh dir die Klingonen an. Ihr ganzer Lebensinhalt basiert auf Kampf und Ehre. Ich dachte es könne nicht schaden, wenn ich mich etwas von der...bissigeren Seite zeige." "Will..." unterbrach sie ihn, doch er hob die Hand, damit sie ihn aussprechen ließ. "Ich weiß, dass ich den falschen Weg gewählt habe. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Ich hätte _dich _besser kennen müssen" und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er an: "Ich liebe dich, Imzadi."

Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu ihr und seine Lippen berührten die ihren fast fragend.

Deanna musste über seine plötzliche Unsicherheit schmunzeln. Sie wich zurück und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Es tut mir wirklich leid", wiederholte er und wollte sich schon enttäuscht zum Gehen wenden.

"Imzadi", sagte sie tadelnd, "du wolltest mich gerade küssen, oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?"

Er kam zurück und beugte sich erneut zu ihr. "Nein, das hast du ganz richtig verstanden", raunte er, bevor er sie diesmal nachdrücklicher küsste. Dieses Mal erwiderte sie seine Zärtlichkeit bereitwillig.

Als sie einige Zeit später, nachdem sie sich stürmisch geliebt hatten, nebeneinander in Deannas Bett lagen, sagte Riker: "Ich möchte ganz neu anfangen. Diesmal sollen alle wissen, dass wir zusammen gehören. Keine Heimlichkeiten mehr. Wenn meine Karriere unter unserer Beziehung leidet, werde ich es eben in Kauf nehmen. Lass uns keine kostbare Zeit mehr verschwenden - einverstanden?"

Deanna lächelte glücklich während sie ihm mit der Fingerspitze über die Brust strich. "Einverstanden", sagte sie, "nur eines noch", fügte sie dann hinzu, "gibt es noch mehr solcher taktischen Manöver, von denen ich lieber wissen sollte?"

Riker grinste: "Keine von denen ich dir erzählen dürfte", antwortete er geheimnisvoll. Deanna verdrehte die Augen und schlug mit der Faust spielerisch auf seinen Brustkorb. "Hey", lachte Riker, "lass das, oder ich muss dem Captain berichten, dass du mich gefoltert hast um an geheime Informationen zu gelangen."

Nun lachte auch Deanna: "Ich kenne dich viel zu gut, Will Riker. Ich prophezeie dir, dass du mich nicht noch einmal hinters Licht führen wirst. Außerdem", jetzt glitt ihre Hand tiefer an seinem Körper hinab, "prophezeie ich dir, dass du noch nicht genug hast von unserem gemeinsamen Manöver von eben." Riker schloss genießerisch die Augen: "Ich sollte jetzt vermutlich dementieren, aber ich muss gestehen - du hast Recht."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Datas Quartier war erfüllt von Bachs Vivace. Der Raum lag im Halbdunkel, was den Androiden jedoch nicht im Geringsten störte. Seine Augen waren mit Restlichtverstärkern ausgestattet, so dass er bei fast völliger Dunkelheit noch in der Lage war, einwandfrei zu sehen. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen die ursprünglichen Pläne von Adnirim Vier, sowie die Berichte über die Zerstörungen. Seine Aufgabe war es nun, die Korrekturen zu erfassen und die aktuellen Pläne an den Bordcomputer weiterzugeben. Diese Arbeit bedeutete für ihn im Normalfall nur minimalen Zeitaufwand. Da er jedoch über genügend Zeit verfügte bis der Captain die Ergebnisse sehen wollte, versuchte er die Aufgabe zu lösen, indem er nicht alle Daten gleichzeitig analysierte, sondern sie nacheinander verglich. Dabei war ihm vollkommen bewusst, dass er nun die Arbeitsgeschwindigkeit eines Menschen aufwies, jedoch keinerlei Erschöpfung an den Tag legen würde, wie es bei einem Humanoiden der Fall gewesen wäre. Er wies sich selbst an, Gedanken in diese Richtung sofort einzustellen und war für einen minimalen Bruchteil einer Sekunde davon überrascht, dass er scheinbar genau wie ein Mensch in der Lage war, von seiner eigentlichen Arbeit durch Gedanken abgelenkt zu werden - auch wenn diese Ablenkung wirklich nur einen winzigen Moment gewährt hatte. Erneut betrachtete er den Plan.

Viele Gebäude auf Adnirim Vier waren zerstört worden. Die Rettungsmission lief bereits in vollem Gange. Dr. Crusher hatte die Verletzten zum Teil auf der Oberfläche des Planeten behandelt. Die meisten waren jedoch an Bord der Enterprise gebracht worden. Die Zerstörungen auf dem Planeten waren enorm, wie Data feststellte. Da viele der führenden Projektleiter getötet worden waren, wäre es logisch gewesen, das Besiedelungsprojekt für Taylos zu verschieben. Während Data die zerstörten Gebäude markierte, versuchte er zu ergründen warum die Föderation sich wohl entschieden hatte, die Besiedelung nun sogar vorzuziehen. Solange die politische Position der Rebellen nicht eindeutig geklärt war ergab es keinen Sinn, Zivilisten in ein gefährdetes Gebiet zu schicken.

Data hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Menschen nicht immer logisch vorgingen. Sie ließen sich von ihren Gefühlen lenken. Manchmal auch von Intuition. Sie waren sogar im Stande, manches gewollt dem Zufall zu überlassen, statt sich an vorgegebene Pläne zu halten. Er konnte sich jedoch kaum vorstellen, dass die Föderation anhand solcher Emotionen ihre Entscheidungen traf. Es war wohl eher gut überlegt und von oberster Stelle bestimmt worden, dass die Siedler nun schon auf den Planeten gebracht werden sollten. Data war alle Möglichkeiten akribisch durchgegangen und kam zu einem einzigen Schluss - wenn er der Föderation keine völlige Ignoranz oder Unfähigkeit unterstellen wollte. Die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung erschien ihm, dass sie mit dieser Maßnahme Dominanz beweisen wollte.

Während Datas Finger über die Schaltflächen des Computers huschten, sprang mit einem Miauen Spot auf seinen Schoß. Data hielt einen Moment in seiner Arbeit inne und betrachtete seinen Zimmergenossen eingehend. "Spot, du sollst mich doch nicht bei der Arbeit stören. Die Zeit für deine Streicheleinheiten beginnt erst in eineinhalb Stunden."

Die Katze ließ sich von den Worten seines Herren wenig beeindrucken und rollte sich statt dessen schnurrend auf seinem Schoß zusammen. Data befand, dass eine Hand durchaus genügte um die Daten in den Computer einzugeben. Mit der anderen Hand kraulte er vorsichtig die Katze. Die Sensordaten, die seine Finger dabei in sein positronisches Gehirn übertrugen, ließen sich als durchaus angenehm beschreiben, wenn sie einer emotionalen Umschreibung bedurft hätten.

tbc


	20. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20

Beverly Crusher saß in ihrem Quartier und versuchte nach ihrem anstrengenden Einsatz auf Adnirim Vier etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen. Sie hatten viele Leichen abtransportieren müssen und für einen Mediziner war es immer am schlimmsten, einem Menschen gar nicht mehr helfen zu können. Die Verletzten waren inzwischen versorgt und ihr Zustand stabil.

Die Romulaner jedoch machten ihr einige Sorgen. Sie befanden sich nach wie vor im Frachtraum, da sich der Botschafter der romulanischen Regierung bisher noch nicht gemeldet hatte. Mit jeder Stunde die verging, wurden die Gefangenen unberechenbarer. Und auch wenn sie Häftlinge an Bord der Enterprise waren, war Beverly als Ärztin für deren Gesundheitszustand verantwortlich. Für Troi musste es ebenfalls eine schwierige Situation sein. Sie hatte die Aufgabe, den Seelenzustand der Inhaftierten einzuschätzen. Beverly hatte inzwischen einige der Romulaner wegen Schwächeanfällen behandeln müssen, da die Gefangenen sich strikt weigerten, Nahrungsmittel zu sich zu nehmen. Schlimmer noch war, dass sie auch jegliche Flüssigkeitsaufnahme verweigerten.

Der Captain hatte angeordnet, sofort Kontakt mit dem romulanischen Schiff aufzunehmen, das den Abgesandten herbringen sollte - bislang jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Beverly nahm sich gerade die Freiheit, ihre Füße auf dem Tisch vor sich auszustrecken, als ihr Türsummer ertönte. "Herein", sagte sie automatisch.

Wesley betrat den Raum. "Störe ich?" fragte er.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Setz dich", sagte sie und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Der junge Mann trat näher, setzte sich jedoch nicht auf den ihm angebotenen Platz, sondern gegenüber seiner Mutter.

"Mom", sagt er, "ich habe über die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden viel nachgedacht. Es war wirklich ein schrecklicher Fehler hierher zu kommen. Diesen Fehler kann ich jedoch nicht mehr korrigieren. Du weißt, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt mein Schicksal abzuwenden. Darum möchte ich dich um eines bitten - leg mir keine Steine in den Weg. Wenn ich hier helfen kann, so möchte ich dies tun, ohne dass die anderen deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen haben müssen." Das Gesagte hing wie eine düstere Wolke zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Beverly kannte ihren Sohn gut genug, um zu erkennen, wie nervös er ihre Antwort erwartete.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie sich dazu durchringen konnte, und ihre Antwort war genau so schlicht, wie bedeutsam: "Ich verstehe."

Wesleys Stimme wurde nun etwas lauter, als er sagte: "Eins musst du noch wissen, Mom - ich bin nicht mehr der Wesley Crusher von damals. Meine Erfahrungen sind sehr komplex geworden in dieser, für euch, kurzen Zeit. Also bitte ich dich...behandel mich nicht wie ein Kind!"

Beverly musste ein mütterliches Lächeln unterdrücken. Wie sehr hatte er doch gerade mit diesen Worten bewiesen, dass er immer noch sehr einem normalen Teenager glich.

Er schien über ihre Reaktion nicht sonderlich glücklich und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als eine Welle des Schmerzes ihn durchfuhr. Augenblicklich krümmte sich sein ganzer Körper unter heftigen Krämpfen. Beverly war sofort bei ihm und suchte gleichzeitig nach ihrem Tricorder, den sie, nachdem sie ihr Quartier betreten hatte, achtlos irgendwo hingelegt hatte. Wesley stöhnte unter Schmerzen. Er hielt sich den Kopf, zeitgleich gaben seine Beine nach und er rutschte auf den Boden, wo er kraftlos liegen blieb. Beverly riss den Tricorder von einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke, ließ ihn über den Körper ihres Sohnes gleiten und starrte auf die Anzeige. Das alles ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn. Wesleys Zellen schienen zu kollabieren und schon im nächsten Moment wurden sie wieder stabil. Der junge Mann holte tief Luft und erhob sich mühsam. Seine Mutter stützte ihn so gut es ihr möglich war.

"Es geht schon", murmelte er. Beverly wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen.

"Setz dich wieder - bitte. Ich werde noch ein paar Scans von dir machen. Vielleicht sollten wir auf die Krankenstation gehen und..."

"Nein!" fiel Wesley ihr ins Wort, "hast du denn gar nicht zugehört? Ich möchte, dass du mich ganz normal behandelst. Du kannst mir nicht helfen - versteh das doch endlich!" Mit diesen Worten riss er sich los und stürmte zur Tür. Sie konnte ihm nur hilflos nachsehen. In dem Moment, als die Tür sich für Wesley öffnete, konnte Beverly erkennen, dass Picard wohl gerade ihren Türsummer hatte betätigen wollen, denn er stand da, mit erhobenem Arm und sah verblüfft Wesley hinterher, der wortlos an ihm vorbeistürmte.

Dem Captain schien sehr unbehaglich zumute zu sein, als er sagte: "Ich störe wohl gerade. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber später wiederkommen."

Beverly seufzte auf, schließlich sagte sie: "Ein paar Minuten früher wäre besser gewesen - dann hätten Sie mich davor bewahrt, mich in den Augen meines Sohnes wie eine Glucke aufzuführen."

Sie winkte ihn kurzentschlossen herein.

Picard betrat zögernd den Raum und als die Tür sich zischend hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, fragte er: "Möchten Sie darüber reden?"

Beverly ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel sinken und bot Picard den gleichen Platz an, auf dem ihr Sohn eben noch gesessen hatte.

Sie sprach in trockenem Tonfall, als sie sagte: "Ich schätze, für keine Mutter ist es leicht, wenn ihr Sohn in diesem Alter ist. Aber wenn er dann auch noch über überdurchschnittliche Fähigkeiten verfügt und zudem noch im Sterben liegt, ist es wohl besonders schlimm - insbesondere wenn er auch noch verlangt, dass sie dies alles einfach ignorieren soll, vielleicht können das andere - doch eine Mutter nie!" Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Wie konnte sie zu Picard nur so etwas sagen? Er konnte schließlich genau so wenig tun wie sie und es war egoistisch von ihr, ihn auf diese Art zu belasten. Gleichzeitig war sie fast verwirrt darüber, wie viel Wut in ihr aufstieg. Verdammt - für sie war es schließlich eine fast untragbare Last. Wie konnte Wesley von ihr verlangen zu ignorieren, dass es ihm so schlecht ging.

Picard hatte sie beobachtet. Der Wechsel von Trauer zu Wut, war ihm nicht entgangen. Er sprach sanft, aber bestimmt als er sagte: "Ich denke, Wesleys Wunsch, ihn so normal wie möglich zu behandeln, sollten wir unbedingt respektieren."

Alle Bedenken, die sie eben noch gehabt hatte, den Captain nicht belasten zu dürfen, waren wie fortgewischt. Beverly schnaubte: "Ja, natürlich - für Sie ist das leicht! Als Captain können Sie ja auch Distanz wahren. Sie können ihn sehen als ein Crewmitglied, das lediglich seine Pflicht erfüllt und dabei sein Leben lässt, zum Wohle der Mehrheit. Aber mir...mir fällt das nicht so leicht!" Sie hatte ihn völlig außer sich angeschrien.

Picards Miene war für einen Moment von unglaublicher Trauer erfüllt, dann verschloss er sich jedoch. Wie versteinert sagte er: "Wir sollten dieses Gespräch jetzt besser abbrechen."

Er erhob sich.

Panik flackerte in Beverlys Augen auf.

"Nein, Jean-Luc", rief sie, "bitte verzeihen Sie - ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Es tut mir leid. Ich bin so wütend, dass ich gar nicht mehr weiß was ich sage. Bitte bleiben Sie!"

Sie sah ihn mit flehenden Augen an.

Picard schien einen Moment zu überlegen, schließlich setzte er sich wieder.

In seinem Gesicht war nun von der Distanz von eben nichts mehr zu sehen und seine Stimme war rau, als er sagte: "Wesley war für mich immer wie ein Sohn. Es bricht mir das Herz ihn leiden zu sehen. Dennoch denke ich, dass das Beste was wir für ihn tun können ist, seinen Wunsch zu respektieren."

Beverly nickte jetzt. "Ich weiß", sagte sie, "mein Kopf weiß, dass Sie Recht haben - ich wünschte nur, jemand könnte das meinem Herzen erklären."

Nun sah Picard, dass die Wut verraucht, und Beverly wieder von tiefer Traurigkeit erfüllt war. Er erhob sich langsam und ging um den Tisch herum auf sie zu. Dann ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und legte den Arm um sie.

Fast erwartete er, sie würde ihn bitten zu gehen, statt dessen lehnte sie sich an ihn und begann leise zu weinen. Ein paar Minuten später hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. Picard löste seinen Arm von ihr und rückte ein Stück ab. Als er sprechen wollte bemerkte er, wie belegt seine Stimme klang. Er räusperte sich und sagte dann: "Ich war hergekommen, um Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass das Romulanische Schiff in einer halben Stunde mit uns auf Rendezvous-Kurs geht. Ich möchte, dass der Botschafter sowohl die medizinischen Berichte der Romulaner erhält, als auch die Autopsieberichte und medizinischen Gutachten der Opfer von Adnirim Vier. Sie werden sie sicher bei der weiteren Untersuchung des Falles benötigen."

Beverly nickte: "Ich werde das sofort veranlassen."

"Gut", murmelte Picard, "ich werde jetzt wieder auf die Brücke gehen", fügte er dann an, ohne sich jedoch zu erheben.

"In Ordnung", erwiderte Beverly, griff aber noch im gleichen Moment nach seiner Hand. "Danke für den Trost", sagte sie und beugte sich zu ihm herüber. Ihre Lippen streiften seine Wange und sie konnte hören, dass er den Atem anhielt, als sie ihn auf diese Weise berührte. Seine Augen hatten sich für einen Moment geschlossen und als sie sich wieder öffneten, konnte sie darin sein Erstaunen erkennen, als sie seinen Kopf sanft zu sich drehte und ihn auf den Mund küsste. Sie löste sich sofort wieder, lächelte leicht und sah ihn abwartend an.

Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, als er sagte: "Sie wissen, was ich für Sie empfinde. Sie haben mir mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht, dass Sie für mich lediglich Freundschaft empfinden. Sie sind emotional aufgewühlt. Ich sollte jetzt wirklich besser gehen." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich. Er lächelte sie noch einmal an. In diesem Lächeln lagen so viele widersprüchliche Gefühle - Begehren, Verständnis und auch ein Hauch von Schmerz - dann verließ er Beverlys Quartier.

Sie sah ihm nach und dachte daran, wie kompliziert Gefühle waren. 'Manchmal wären wir alle gerne ein bisschen wie Data', dachte sie.

tbc


	21. Kapitel 21

_Wie einige von Euch wissen, hatte ich letzte Woche Geburtstag und war deshalb zeitlich noch etwas mehr eingebunden als sonst (positiv natürlich ;). Deshalb gibt es die Updates von "Zwei Jahre Garantie", "Zweimal Hölle und zurück" und "Erfüllung" diesmal ohne Reviewantworten. Ich hoffe Ihr habt Verständnis dafür und möchte mich auf diesem Wege ganz herzlich bei jedem Reviewer bedanken!_

_Eure Kira_

**Ich möchte gerne die Gelegenheit nutzen und mich ganz herzlich bei denen bedanken, die mich bei dieser Geschichte immer wieder so nett ermuntern weiterzuschreiben. Mein Dank gilt besonders: **

**Abhaya, Auriane02, Charybdis77, Mortica Snape und Hecate Triformis**

**Ohne Euch würde "Erfüllung" irgendwo in meiner Schublade verstauben!**

Kapitel 21

"Bericht", sagte Picard, als er die Brücke betrat.

Der junge Lieutenant Dawson, der erstmalig das Kommondo für die Brücke übernommen hatte, beeilte sich zu sagen: "Das Schiff der Romulaner, die Neratus, hat sich vor einer Minute gemeldet, Sir. Ich wollte Sie gerade rufen."

Picard nickte: "Stellen Sie eine Verbindung mit der Neratus her."

Ein paar Sekunden später erschien das Bild eines streng aussehenden Romulaners auf dem Bildschirm.

Picard ergriff als erster das Wort: "Ich bin Jean-Luc Picard von der Enterprise. Wir haben Sie bereits erwartet."

Der Romulaner verzog keine Miene, als er antwortete: "Mein Name ist Maxim Galos. Ich bitte unsere Verspätung zu entschuldigen. Wir wurden...aufgehalten."

Picard spürte, dass es nicht klug wäre, auf die Verzögerung einzugehen. Also setzte er ein Lächeln auf und sagte: "Wir erwarten Sie an Bord unseres Schiffes, Botschafter Galos."

Der Romulaner deutete ein Nicken an, das Lächeln erwiderte er nicht. "Ich bin bereit zum Beamen", erwiderte er steif.

Picard nickte ebenfalls und ließ die Verbindung beenden.

"Picard an Worf. Bitte nehmen Sie den romulanischen Botschafter im Transporterraum in Empfang und geleiten Sie ihn zu meinem Bereitschaftsraum."

"Ay, Sir", erklang die Stimme des Klingonen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Worf eilte durch die Gänge zum Transporterraum. Als er dort eintraf, sagte er: "Mr. O'Brien, Energie!"

Miles O'Brien bediente einige Sensoren und fast im selben Moment materialisierte der Romulaner an Bord der Enterprise.

Worf hatte die Romulaner gehasst, solange er zurückdenken konnte. Sie besaßen keine Ehre. Damals, als er noch ein Kind war, hatten sie seine Eltern getötet. Sie hatten einen feigen Angriff verübt und viele Leben durch ihren Hinterhalt ausgelöscht. Es schmerzte ihn immer noch, zu wissen, dass er ohne die Hilfe einer romulanischen Ärztin mit Sicherheit bis an das Ende seines Lebens querschnittsgelähmt geblieben wäre.

Es war eine schreckliche Erfahrung damals gewesen. Durch einen Unfall war er so verletzt worden, dass seine Wirbelsäule gebrochen gewesen war. Als Dr. Crusher ihm die Diagnose mitteilte, dass er für immer gelähmt bleiben würde, hatte der stolze Klingone nur eine Möglichkeit gesehen, seine Ehre wieder herzustellen. Er hatte sterben wollen, um Freunden und vor allem seinem Sohn Alexander nicht zur Last zu fallen. Aber er war auf Hilfe angewiesen, da er außer Stande war, sich das Messer selbst ins Herz zu rammen. Da sein Sohn Alexander dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen gewesen war, sollte Will Riker ihm diesen Dienst erweisen. Dieser hatte sich jedoch strickt geweigert. Menschen waren eben schwach, zudem verstanden sie den Ehrenkodex der Klingonen einfach nicht. Sie begriffen nicht, warum ein Klingone, der nicht kämpfen konnte, nicht mehr Leben wollte. Zur damaligen Zeit war eine romulanische Ärztin an Bord der Enterprise. Worf verdrängte gerne die Erinnerungen daran, doch diese Ärztin hatte ihn operieren können und ihm nicht nur das Leben gerettet, sondern ihn vollständig geheilt.

Die Schuld der Romulaner war damit in Worfs Augen nur teilweise getilgt, aber er konnte seine agressiven Gefühle nun besser unter Kontrolle halten.

Als der Botschafter von der Beamfläche trat, hieß Worf ihn Willkommen.

Da Galos genau so wenig Wert auf Herzlichkeit legte wie der Klingone, war dieses Ritual überaus schnell abgeschlossen und Worf führte den Romulaner zum Captain.

"Ah, Botschafter Galos. Willkommen an Bord der Enterprise", sagte Picard und streckte seinem Gegenüber die Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen. Dieser sah kurz darauf und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Picard zog die Hand zurück als sei nichts passiert, sogar sein Lächeln blieb wie zuvor auf seinem Gesicht, wenn auch eine Spur kälter. "Setzen Sie sich doch bitte", sagte er dann freundlich und zeigte auf einen Stuhl.

Zögerlich setzte sich der Romulaner.

Worf stand im Raum und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen des Captains. Dieser wandte sich zu ihm und sagte: "Lieutenant Worf, bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Gefangenen transportbereit sind."

Worf nickte und verließ den Raum.

"Ich darf davon ausgehen, dass Sie bereits ein Verhör vorgenommen haben?", fragte der Romulaner mit undurchdringlicher Miene.

Picard überlegte einen Moment, schließlich sagte er: "Natürlich. Wir haben jedoch nicht viel herausgefunden, außer dass es sich scheinbar um eine Rebellengruppe handelt, von der wohl derzeit keine weitere Gefahr mehr ausgeht. Weitere Untersuchungen wollten wir aus Gründen der Diplomatie Ihnen überlassen. Uns blieb jedoch nichts anderes übrig, als massiven Druck auf die Captains auszuüben, da die Zeit drängte und wir sichergehen mussten, dass der Frieden nicht gefährdet ist."

Der Romulaner schien in der Tat einen Moment überrascht, was Picard bisher bei dieser Spezies selten erlebt hatte.

Schon war die Miene von Galos wieder undurchdringlich, als er sagte: "Ich hoffe Sie waren bei deren Folterung vorsichtig genug, dass sie noch vernehmungsfähig sind."

Nun war es wohl Picard, der sehr überrascht aussah.

"Folter gehört nicht zu den Vorgehensweisen der Föderation, Botschafter Galos. Wir gehen etwas...nun ja, sagen wir...subtiler vor."

Galos Miene ließ nun noch weniger von den Emotionen des Romulaners erkennen.

"Ich verstehe nicht so recht, was Sie damit meinen", gab er jedoch eindeutig verärgert zurück.

Picard begann zu erklären: "Die beiden Captains wurden von uns betäubt. Wir ließen die Crews in dem Glauben, sie seien vor deren Augen hingerichtet worden. Durch den Druck, den dies auf die Leute ausübte, gelangten wir in den Besitz der Informationen die wir benötigten."

Der Romulaner verzog das Gesicht, was wohl einem ironischen Lachen nahe kam.

"Nun, Captain Picard, wir haben nicht viel übrig für Täuschungsmanöver dieser Art. Sollten uns ihre Leute einmal auf diese Weise in die Hände fallen, sollten Sie nicht mit einem Akt der Gnade unsererseits rechnen. Dennoch sind wir Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet. Wir sind diesen Abtrünnigen schon lange auf der Spur."

Picard zog es vor, nicht weiter auf das taktische Manöver der Sternenflotte einzugehen.

"Wie kam es zur Bildung der Rebellengruppe?", fragte er statt dessen.

Der Romulaner lächelte wieder sein eigenartiges Lächeln.

"Merkwürdig, dass Sie das fragen. Aber wenn Sie wünschen, dann werde ich es Ihnen erklären. Vor ein paar Jahren geriet ein kleiner romulanischer Planet, nahe der Neutralen Zone, zwischen die politischen Fronten von Remulus und der Föderation. Es war, wie gesagt, nur ein sehr kleiner Planet - aber von taktischer Bedeutung. Die Föderation hatte ihre Ansprüche auf diesen Planeten geltend gemacht und ein Ultimatum zur Räumung dessen gestellt. Die Bewohner hatten Weisung von Romulus erhalten, den Planeten zu verlassen. Sie wollten jedoch Widerstand leisten und blieben auf der Oberfläche. Nachdem das Ultimatum abgelaufen war, gab es genau noch eine Warnung von Seiten der Föderation. Dann schoss ein Kommandant der Sternenflotte wahllos in die Menge. Er tötete dabei eine handvoll Leute. Die Bewohner gaben nach und flohen, bevor noch mehr von ihnen den Tod finden würden. Wie ich hörte, wurde der Sternenflottenkommandant degradiert - das war auch schon alles, was er an Strafe erhielt. Die Sache wurde niemals offiziell. Letztendlich war die Sternenflotte wohl froh, dass sich dieser Kommandant selbst zum Sündenbock gemacht hatte und so der Weg zur Übernahme des Planeten frei war. Vermutlich ist besagter Kommandant inzwischen längst innerhalb der Sternenflotte wieder befördert worden, denn es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn dies eines der taktischen Manöver Ihrer Regierung war."

Picard wollte nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte. Dieser Galos wollte ihm tatsächlich weismachen, dass die Föderation sich Wild-West-Methoden bediente, um ihre Ansprüche durchzusetzen.

"Wie ist der Name dieses Kommandanten?", fragte er daher mit Nachdruck.

Galos schnaubte: "Miller - Thomas Miller."

"Admiral Miller", murmelte Picard bestürzt.

Galos zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Admiral? Ich dachte mir, dass er inzwischen längst wieder Kommandant ist - aber Admiral? Glauben Sie mir - ein Teil von mir kann diese Abtrünnigen durchaus verstehen. Es ist wohl nicht nötig, Ihnen noch zu erklären, dass viele Opfer des Angriffes den Familiennamen Tillian trugen."

Picard nickte bedächtig. Er wusste nicht mehr was er glauben sollte.

Galos erhob sich plötzlich. "Ich vertrete in diesem Falle die romulanische Regierung, so wie Sie die Sternenflotte. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir die Pläne der Rebellengruppe bis ins letzte Detail erfahren werden und die Täter mit aller Härte bestrafen. Die diplomatischen Bemühungen unserer Völker dürfen nicht durch den Rachedurst einzelner gefährdet werden. Würden Sie uns nun bitte die Gefangenen überstellen!"

Picard wies O'Brien unverzüglich an, die Inhaftierten auf das romulanische Schiff zu transferieren. Galos nickte dem Captain steif zu und reichte ihm dann, zu dessen grenzenloser Verblüffung die Hand: "Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Kooperation - und für dieses Gespräch", sagte der Romulaner ernst.

Picard nickte ihm ebenfalls zu und war sich bewusst, dass sein Gegenüber keine Erwiderung von ihm erwartete. Picard begleitete seinen Gast zum Transporterraum und sah schließlich zu, wie dieser entmaterialisierte.

Picards Gedanken glitten zu den Häftlingen. Sie hatten mit aller Macht versucht, ihn und seine Mannschaft zu töten. Dennoch spürte Picard nun so etwas wie Mitgefühl. Ihnen war etwas Schreckliches angetan worden. Ihre Familienmitglieder waren aus politischer Berechnung völlig willkürlich getötet worden. Tillian war für seine Überzeugung, Rache zu nehmen, gestorben. Würden die gefangenen Rebellen von der romulanischen Regierung ebenfalls zum Tode verurteilt werden? Und dies alles zum Zwecke, einen zweifelhaften Frieden mit der Föderation zu wahren? Picard wusste wirklich nicht mehr woran er glauben sollte. Die Föderation hatte einen hässlichen Fleck auf ihrer weißen Weste - die ohnehin nie ganz so weiß gewesen war, wie Picard es sich gewünscht hätte. Vielleicht gab es aber noch wesentlich mehr dieser dunklen Flecken, von denen er lediglich noch nichts wusste. Wenn Menschen wie Miller seine Vorgesetzten waren, auf wen sollte er sich dann noch verlassen können?

tbc


	22. Kapitel 22

_Ich danke ganz herzlich Charybdis77, Abhaya und Maja für ihre Reviews! Es geht hier etwas langsam voran - aber es werden auch weiterhin Updates folgen._

_Eure Kira_

Kapitel 22

Der Raum war nur schwach beleuchtet. Picard saß in seinem Sessel und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er nahm die Sterne dort draußen jedoch gar nicht wahr. Wären sie alle auf einmal verschwunden, hätte sein Weltbild dadurch nicht stärker ins Wanken geraten können, als dies ohnehin schon der Fall war.

Ein dumpfer Schmerz saß in seinem Kopf, aber er beabsichtigte nicht, sich dagegen behandeln zu lassen. Irgendwie war dieser Schmerz fast tröstlich. Er zeigte ihm, dass er überhaupt noch in der Lage war etwas zu fühlen. Er fragte sich selbst, warum ihn diese Sache plötzlich so sehr mitnahm. Es war schließlich nicht das erste mal, dass er von der Vorgehensweise von Starfleet enttäuscht war. Dennoch war es diesmal schlimmer. Er fühlte sich verwundbarer. Vielleicht hing es damit zusammen, dass er älter wurde und ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, auf was er seiner Karriere zuliebe

alles verzichtet hatte. Picard dachte an seine Familie. Er selbst hatte keinen Beitrag dazu geleistet, dass der Name Picard weitergetragen wurde. Er hatte die Verantwortung für so viele Menschen an Bord seines Schiffes, doch die Verantwortung für ein eigenes Kind hatte er nie zu spüren bekommen. Ein selbstironisches Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Er hatte es trotz all seiner Fähigkeiten nicht einmal fertig gebracht eine dauerhafte Partnerin zu finden. Doch seine Position als Captain ließ eine solche Beziehung ohnehin kaum zu.

Trotz dieses Wissens machte es ihn wehmütig, dass er nicht ein einziges mal in seinem Leben vor der Entscheidung gestanden hatte, seine Karriere zugunsten seines persönlichen Glückes aufgeben zu müssen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Will und Deanna. Will hatte damals seine Entscheidung getroffen - und es war wohl eindeutig die falsche gewesen. Sein erster Offizier hatte scheinbar eine neue Chance bekommen. Picard wünschte ihm, dass er es diesmal richtig machte.

Dem Captain wurde klar, dass seine Gedanken sich in Richtungen bewegten, die der aktuellen Situation nicht angemessen waren.

In wenigen Stunden sollten die Siedler von Taylos eintreffen. Auf Adnirim Vier war die Lage hoffnungslos chaotisch. Offenbar hielt man die Enterprise und ihre Besatzung für fähig, die Aufgaben eines ganzen Wissenschaftsteams zu übernehmen.

Picard hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, noch einmal Kontakt zu Admiral Miller aufzunehmen. Er wusste jedoch, dass Miller weder den Besiedelungsplan verschieben würde, noch vor einem Captain reuig seine Schuld eingestehen würde. Picard musste sich wieder einmal in Geduld üben. Nun galt es Befehle zu befolgen. Aber alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Er musste diese Gefühle in den Griff bekommen. Er tat seiner Crew keinen Gefallen, wenn er auf bloße Aussagen eines romulanischen Diplomaten und seinem eigenen unguten Gefühl hin, einen Aufstand provozierte.

Er wusste, dass er sich von diesen Emotionen lösen musste. Nur einen Moment wollte er jedoch noch hier sitzen und hinausblicken. Er fühlte sich unendlich müde.

Picard hatte einige Minuten so dagesessen, als sein Türsummer erklang. Er zuckte bei dem leisen Geräusch zusammen. Zu weit waren seine Gedanken entfernt gewesen. Die nervliche Anspannung drohte sich in eine völlige körperliche Erschöpfung zu verwandeln. Das alltägliche Geräusch des Türsummers holte ihn nun jedoch fast schon gewaltsam in die Realität zurück.

Dr. Crusher, die auf seinen Ruf hin eintrat, war weder das Zögern des Captains, noch sein überraschtes "Herein" entgangen. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um auch ohne die Fähigkeiten einer Counselor daraus zu erkennen, dass er emotional verwirrt war.

Picard rang um Selbstdisziplin. "Ah, Beverly. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Sie lächelte leicht.

"Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen kurz meinen Bericht bringen. Die medizinischen Daten wurden den Romulanern übergeben. Ich habe natürlich Kopien behalten, um eigene Forschungen fortführen zu können."

Sie zögerte als sie sah, dass er in keinster Weise auf ihren Bericht reagierte. "Und außerdem", fuhr sie fort, "habe ich einen Nusskuchen auf die Krankenstation beamen lassen, da er in der Kantine Verbrennungen dritten Grades erlitten hatte."

Picard reagierte immer noch nicht merklich. Er murmelte ein leises: "Gut, gut. Sonst noch was?"

Crusher hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Er hatte tatsächlich kein Wort von dem was sie gesagt hatte wirklich mitbekommen. Sie ging kurzerhand um seinen Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich hinter ihn. Erst jetzt, wo sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, schien er richtig Notiz von ihr genommen zu haben. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt und begann diese sanft zu massieren.

Was immer er gerade zu ihr hatte sagen wollen, hatte sich in den Tiefen dieser neuen Empfindung verloren; er schob gedanklich alles beiseite und genoss die Entspannung. Schnell erkannte er jedoch, dass er nicht nur die Entspannung genoss, sondern großen Gefallen an der Berührung selbst empfand. 'Sie ist meine Ärztin - Sie sorgt sich um mein Wohlergehen - nicht mehr und nicht weniger', wies er sich im Stillen zurecht.

Beverly, die bemerkt hatte, dass er sich unter ihren Händen augenblicklich entspannte, nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihm endlich zu sagen was ihr auf der Seele brannte und was sie unmöglich noch länger für sich behalten konnte.

"Jean-Luc, Sie hatten Recht - ich war emotional aufgewühlt als ich Sie vorhin küsste." Sie atmetet tief durch und war dankbar für die Tatsache, dass sie hinter ihm stand und er ihr daher nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie versuchte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten als sie weitersprach: "Aber es ist vielmehr so, dass ich eigentlich immer emotional beeinträchtigt bin, wenn Sie in meiner Nähe sind. Ich habe Sie einmal zurückgewiesen, ja - aber ich tat es aus Angst und Unsicherheit - nicht etwa aus dem Grund, dass ich nichts für Sie empfinden würde."

Beverly hatte dies alles sehr leise gesagt und Picard fragte sich, ob er dies vielleicht nur geträumt habe. Doch als er ihre Hände ergriff und sich zu ihr drehte, sah er direkt in die Augen und las darin eine Wahrheit, von der er noch vor kurzem geglaubt hatte, dass sie nur in seiner Einbildung existierte.

Sie liebte ihn - so unglaublich und überraschend es ihm auch erschien.

Als sie nun sah, dass er dies erkannt hatte, nickte sie nur stumm und beugte sich zu ihm herab. Ihre Lippen trafen sanft auf die seinen und beide genossen den Augenblick, auf den sie so lang hatten warten müssen.

Schließlich erhob sich Picard und schlang seine Arme um die Ärztin. In ihren Augen konnte er nun Leidenschaft erkennen und er war sich sicher, dass er nun seine auch nicht länger verbergen konnte. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen; diesmal jedoch um einiges stürmischer und fordernder. Sie gewährte seiner Zunge Einlass und er konnte spüren, wie ihre Nägel sich in seinen Rücken bohrten. Das Gefühl war herrlich und er vergaß für einen Moment völlig wo sie sich befanden und was für Sorgen ihn noch vor ein paar Minuten gequält hatten.

Picard war versunken in dem Augenblick. So lange schon war es her, dass er ausschließlich seinem Körper, nicht seinem Verstand die Kontrolle überlassen hatte, so dass er nun das Gefühl hatte davongeschwemmt zu werden. Erst als Beverly sich von ihm löste und leise aber eindringlich seinen Namen nannte, bemerkte er, dass sein Türsummer erneut erklang - und dies wohl nicht zum ersten mal.

"Herein", presste er hervor. Als Riker fast augenblicklich sein Quartier betrat, entstand eine merkwürdige Stille. Riker schien sofort im Bilde zu sein, was sich gerade eben abgespielt hatte. 'Kein Wunder' , schoss es dem Captain durch den Kopf, 'Beverly und ich stehen viel zu nah beisammen'. Seine offensichtliche Verwirrung trug wohl den Rest zu der Gewissheit bei, dass er und die Ärztin sich körperlich sehr nahe gekommen waren, stellte Picard zerknirscht fest.

Riker murmelte dann auch noch ein "Entschuldigung", was der Peinlichkeit eher zuträglich war.

Beverly war inzwischen einen Schritt zurückgetreten und strich ihr rotes Haar zurück, was sie immer tat, wenn ihr eine Situation unangenehm war.

Rikers Befangenheit hatte sich jedoch schnell gelegt und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

"Sir, ein Schiff befindet sich im Anflug. Es hat sich als "Foxfire" identifiziert. Die Föderation hat es geschickt. An Bord befinden sich die ersten zweihundert Zivilisten, die Taylos bevölkern sollen."

tbc


	23. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23

Die Luft im Raum schien plötzlich dünn zu werden.

Zum einen lag dies daran, dass Picard es als unangenehm empfand, dass Will bereits jetzt über seine veränderte Beziehung zu Beverly im Bilde war - zum anderen echoten die Worte des Ersten Offiziers unangenehm in seinem Kopf.

Der Captain brauchte einen Moment um die Tragweite vollständig zu erfassen.

"Die Föderation schickt uns Zivilisten? Jetzt schon?", entfuhr es ihm dann.

Riker wusste, dass keine Antwort von ihm verlangt wurde. Er schwieg und bemühte sich keine Miene zu verziehen.

Picards Stimme klang dennoch ungehalten.

"Die Föderation hat uns nicht einmal darüber informiert, dass diese Leute auf dem Weg zu uns sind - und nun stellen sie uns vor vollendete Tatsachen. Da muss ein Irrtum vorliegen. Der Planet ist doch noch völlig zerstört!"

Riker nahm wahr, dass der Captain völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht schien. Er war nicht gerade glücklich darüber, seinen Vorgesetzten - der tatsächlich auch ein Freund war - ausgerechnet in dieser Situation eine solche Nachricht zu überbringen.

Riker schnaubte leise: "Sir, die Föderation hat es wohl für nötig befunden, uns vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Natürlich habe ich die Foxfire auf die Verwüstung des Planeten hingewiesen..."

Picard nickte kurz, um ihn zum Weitersprechen zu animieren.

Als dieser dennoch schwieg, fragte er knapp: "Was haben sie erwidert?"  
Riker hob nun die Augenbrauen: "Nun, sie haben mich darauf hingewiesen, dass die handwerklich begabten Zivilisten als erstes umgesiedelt würden. Ebenso wurde dafür gesorgt, dass unter den ersten neuen Siedlern Architekten, Bauleiter, Vermesser und Statiker, sowie Arbeiter wären. Sobald diese Leute auf dem Planeten Notunterkünfte bezogen hätten, wäre unsere Anwesenheit hier nicht mehr von Nöten. Sir, ich habe mir erlaubt, Kontakt mit der Sternenflotte aufzunehmen, um mir die Befehle von dort bestätigen zu lassen - ich bekam diese Bestätigung...und auch unsere neuen Kommandos."

Picard bemühte sich um eine ruhige Stimme: "Sie haben richtig gehandelt, Nummer Eins. Es war gut, dass sie sich nicht allein auf die Aussagen der Foxfire verlassen haben und schnell handelten. Wie lauten unsere weiteren Befehle?"

Riker zögerte abermals. Er wusste, dass die Antwort dem Captain noch weit weniger gefallen würde, als das, was er ihm bisher mitteilen musste.

"Wir sollen, nachdem die Siedler ihre Unterkünfte bezogen haben, umgehend zur Erde fliegen und Sie haben Weisung, sich mit der Föderation in Kontakt zu setzen. Admiral Miller möchte Sie unter vier Augen sprechen. Ich frage mich nur..."

Riker hatte sich unterbrochen, offensichtlich hatte er etwas ausgesprochen, das er eigentlich nur denken wollte.

"Sprechen Sie, Nummer Eins", wies Picard ihn an, und sein Ton klang nach einem Befehl.

"Ich frage mich, warum Starfleet unsere Befehle Zivilisten mit auf den Weg gibt. Warum erfahren wir erst, dass Admiral Miller Sie unter vier Augen sprechen möchte, nachdem wir uns bei Starfleet rückinformieren? Warum hat er sich nicht direkt an Sie gewendet?"

Picard schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: 'Weil es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn er sich gar nicht erst mit mir auseinandersetzen müsste.' Laut sagte er jedoch: "Ich bin ebenso ratlos wie Sie, Will. Aber ich beabsichtigte diesen Zustand zu ändern."

Der erste Offizier nickte knapp, um diese Worte des Captains zu unterstreichen.

Riker sah kurz zu Beverly Crusher, die das Gespräch schweigend verfolgt hatte. Er nickte auch ihr kurz zu, bevor er sich in Picards Richtung gewandt, mit einem knappen "Sir", zurückzog.

Die Tür hatte sich kaum hinter ihm geschlossen, als Beverly sich an Picard wandte: "Ich werde mich um die medizinische Ausstattung der Siedler kümmern. Wir sehen uns später?"

Sie hatte es tatsächlich wie eine Frage klingen lassen.

Picard sah ihren unruhigen Blick. Dies alles war so neu. Jahrelang hatten sie als gute Freunde zusammen gearbeitet. Schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit hatte er sich in sie verliebt. Und nun? Nun war alles neu und ungewohnt. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass sie in dieser sensiblen Phase keine Zeit für ihre Gefühle hatten. Sie hatten keine Zeit füreinander und nun würde sie gehen und sich vermutlich fragen, ob dieser Kuss ein Fehler gewesen war.

Picard sah ein, dass er sie gehen lassen musste. Er nickte ihr zu und kam sich vor wie ein Idiot. Er verabschiedete sie als Captain, obwohl er nichts lieber getan hätte, als sie in die Arme zu schließen und sie vergessen zu machen, dass sie seine Bordärztin war - er wollte die _Frau_ an seinem Körper spüren. Und doch trat sie durch die Tür und ließ ihn zurück, damit er über wichtigere Dinge nachdenken konnte, als darüber, seine langjährige Liebe endlich unter seinen Händen spüren zu wollen.

Er sah noch einige Zeit auf die Tür, die sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, dann seufzte er laut und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

Picard versuchte sich wieder auf das Problem zu konzentrieren, das sich vor ihm aufgetürmt hatte.

Admiral Miller.

Er bezweifelte stark, dass der Admiral ihm etwas bei dem Treffen unter vier Augen erklären würde.

Vielmehr glaubte er, dass er ihn zu erneutem Stillschweigen anhalten würde und ihn dazu ermahnte, nichts als seine Pflicht zu tun - denn schließlich hatte Riker Recht - hätte Miller das Gefühl, ihm irgendeine Erklärung für etwas geben zu müssen, dann hätte er vor diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen.

Er musste dennoch herausfinden, was sich innerhalb Starfleets abspielte. Sein Magen zog sich unsanft zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, wie sehr er nur als Spielfigur diente. Es war Zeit, dies zu durchbrechen, wenn die Notwendigkeit dazu gekommen war, und eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass es bald notwendig sein würde. Die gleiche Stimme erwies sich jedoch auch als schlechter Berater, indem sie ihm zuwisperte: "Du wolltest dich doch auch mit Beverly Crusher beschäftigen."

Wie schon so oft im Leben, blendete er diesen Teil der Stimme aus.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wesley Crusher lag nun schon seit einer halben Stunde von Krämpfen und Schmerzen geschüttelt in seinem Quartier. Er hatte auf seinem Bett gelegen und gelesen, als er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, bei lebendigem Leibe zu verbrennen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hatte das Gefühl nachgelassen. Er war aufgestanden, um ins Bad zu gehen, als plötzlich die Schmerzen von Neuem einsetzten. Sie schienen immer heftiger zu werden. Er war zu Boden gestürzt und wand sich dort, immer nur an dem einen Gedanken festgeklammert, dass es irgendwann wieder aufhören würde - auf die ein oder andere Art.

Wäre er wenigstens ohnmächtig geworden, aber er wusste, diese Gnade würde ihm nicht zuteil, denn sein Körper war nicht mehr menschlich. So sehr man ihn auch untersuchte und Scans vornahm, die Veränderung, die in ihm vorgegangen war, als er ein Reisender wurde, konnte man nicht greifbar machen, aber er konnte sie fühlen.

Im Moment fühlte er jedoch nur den Schmerz.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich das Gefühl des Verbrennens gewandelt. Wenn er es beschreiben sollte, dann fühlte es sich nun an, als würde man ihm mit einem Ruck einen Knochen nach dem anderen aus dem Leib ziehen.

Sein Kommunikator haftete nutzlos an seiner Brust. Er wollte niemanden rufen, damit er ihm beim Leiden zusähe. Niemand konnte etwas für ihn tun - niemand konnte ihm helfen. Es würde vorbeigehen. Immer wieder würde es vorbeigehen. Und eines Tages würde es so schlimm sein, dass es das letzte mal wäre.

Eines Tages wäre es vorbei - für immer.

Der Gedanke war seltsam tröstlich zwischen den Wogen aus Panik, Schmerz und Verzweiflung.

Plötzlich sah er eine Bewegung. Jemand hatte sein Quartier betreten und bewegte sich in seine Richtung. Als er vor ihm stand, kniete der Eindringling sich nieder.

Das Gesicht des Reisenden tauchte vor Wesley auf. Die Augen strahlten ein Verständnis aus, das man unmöglich in Worte fassen konnte.

Die Schmerzen ließen langsam nach und waren innerhalb weniger Minuten völlig verschwunden.

Der Reisende half Wesley auf und geleitete ihn zum Sofa.

"Waren Sie das? Haben Sie gemacht, dass es aufhört?", fragte Wesley atemlos.

Der Reisende schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Nein, das war lediglich Zufall. Ich kann es nicht beeinflussen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es."

Wesley nickte resigniert. Also gab es wirklich keine Hoffnung auf Erleichterung für ihn.

"Aber Sie haben meinen Schmerz gespürt, nicht wahr?"

Nun nickte der Reisende: "Wir sind verbunden. Ich spüre aber nur einen Bruchteil von dem, was du empfindest und ich wusste, dass du nicht möchtest, dass dich jemand so sieht - aber als es nicht aufhörte...es dauerte sehr viel länger diesmal. Ich weiß, was du empfindest", endete der Reisende.

Wesley strich sich die Haare aus der schweißnassen Stirn.

"Was nutzt mir das?", fragte er bitter in die nun entstehende Stille hinein.

tbc


End file.
